Vegeta y Bulma La saga Cell
by ella123456
Summary: Vegeta y Bulma, ante la sorpresa de todos, están en una relación y tienen un hijo. El momento para el que se han preparado tres años ha llegado con el ataque de los androides.¿Cómo vivirá nuestra pareja esa nueva situación?¿Se consolidará su relación o se alejarán?
1. Chapter 1

Capítulo 1: Llegan los androides.

Día 12 de Mayo. Hoy era el día en que llegarían los androides, el día para el cual los guerreros Z se habían estado preparando durante 3 años. Bulma se encontraba en la cocina dando el biberón a Trunks cuando llegó Vegeta dispuesto a desayunar.

-Te has levantado muy temprano.- Dijo el guerrero.

-Voy a ir contigo a ver a los androides.-Respondió la científica.

Las pupilas de Vegeta se contrajeron y miró a su mujer con cara de sorpresa.-¡Estas loca!¡Eso no es el circo! Te quedarás aquí con Trunks.

-Vi a Freezer y no me paso nada. Iremos Trunks y yo, veremos a los androides y nos marcharemos.-

El príncipe se estaba desquiciando, no necesitaba tener a su mujer y a su hijo allí, eso iba a desconcentrarle, no podía luchar como debía si estaban ellos allí. Lo que le pasase a Goku o a cualquiera de sus amigos le daba exactamente igual, pero lo que le pasase a Bulma y Trunks no.

-Te he dicho que no irás. Lo único que conseguirás es que nos maten a todos.-

-Vegeta voy a ir, como he hecho siempre. Además llevo sin ver a Goku y los demás mucho tiempo. Quiero verlos y que vean a Trunks antes de la batalla.- Bulma quería que pasase lo que pasase sus amigos conociesen a su hijo.

-Bulma, eso no es una reunión de sociedad. Va a morir gente. Si tus amiguitos quieren conocer a Trunks enviales una foto.- El príncipe estaba claramente de malhumor. Su hijo no era un fenómeno de feria para ir a enseñarlo. Y sabía que esas sabandijas lo juzgarían a él, a Bulma y a su hijo. Además era un momento peligroso, Vegeta no quería perder lo único bueno que había tenido en su vida.

-Voy a ir, y no voy a discutir más.-

La ira cegó a Vegeta.-Está bien, quieres ir y poneros en peligro, adelante. Ahora bien, no esperes que yo te rescate. Si estás en peligro por tu propia voluntad no pienso mover ni un dedo. Ni siquiera tendré presente que estáis allí,sólo me concentraré en luchar.-

Y dicho esto el guerrero del espacio salió volando por la ventana y se marchó.

Bulma suspiró y acabó de dar el biberón a Trunks. Tendría que marcharse ella sola, no creía que Vegeta fuese a volver para ir con ella. Por una parte le agradó que Vegeta no quisiese que ella y Trunks fueran, ella sabía que se preocupaba por ellos. Pero ellos dos iban a estar a salvo. No sólo estaba Vegeta, sino todos los guerreros Z. Ella había estado presente otras veces y no le había pasado nada, no quería quedarse en casa sin saber que sucedía. Ella no era así.

Bulma miró el reloj. Se acercaba la hora, era momento de partir. Cuando llegó a la isla se encontró con Ten Shin Shan y con Yamcha. No había visto a Yamcha desde el nacimiento de Trunks. Había estado muy ocupada con un bebé en casa, y bueno, el lobo del desierto se había excusado en que tenía que entrenar y no le había devuelto las llamadas.-¡Yamcha!¡Ten!.-

Cuando Ten vio lo que llevaba Bulma entre sus brazos se sorprendió, y miró a su amigo, que suspiró, aquel día no sólo iba a tener que luchar contra los androides, sino con todas las miradas de sorpresa y preguntas que ese niño suscitaba. Aquel niño que no era suyo, sino de Vegeta.

-¿Bulma que haces aqui?¿Y con un bebé?.- Dijo Ten.

-He venido a ver a los androides porsupuesto,no podía quedarme en casa mientras mis amigos y el padre de mi hijo luchan.-

Ten no se atrevía a preguntar quien era el padre del niño, pero Yamcha se adelantó.-Veo que le habéis cortado la cola de mono.-

-Si,aunque no haya luna, puede darle problemas en un futuro, y Vegeta dijo que conseguiría aumentar sus poderes y convertirse en un superguerrero en un futuro si no tenía la cola, no la necesitaba.-

-¡Vegeta es el padre de ese niño!.- Dijo Ten cayendose al suelo.

-Asi es.- Dijo el lobo del desierto con una expresión de dolor en su rostro. Miró de reojo al bebé. Había crecido bastante desde que lo vio en el hospital, y sus grandes ojos, a pesar de tener la forma y característica mirada de Vegeta, tenían el azul de Bulma.-Chupate esa maldito mono.- Pensó Yamcha.-Ese niño exteriormente parece un humano normal y corriente.-

Tras 15 minutos de hablar de banalidades, aparecieron Krilin, Songoanda,Picolo y Goku.

-¿Bulma?.- Dijo Goku al ver a su amiga allí. Todos se sorprendieron mucho, y no sólo por ver a su amiga sino por lo que tenía entre sus brazos.

-¿Asi que por fin te has casado con Yamcha?.- Dijo inocentemente Songoanda.

-No, ese niño no es mi hijo.- Respondió el guerrero.-Bulma y yo rompimos nuestra relación hace tiempo. ¿Quereis saber quien es el padre?.-

-¡El padre de este niño es Vegeta!¿No es cierto Trunks?- Dijo Goku para sorpresa de todos, pero sobre todo para sorpresa de Bulma.

-¿Cómo has sabido quién es su padre?Yo no había dicho nada a nadie. Lo he traido porque quería daros una sorpresa.-

Goku se dio cuenta de que había metido la pata.-No se como explicarlo, tuve la sensación de que era él ,además se parece un poco a Vegeta.- Dijo el sayan nervioso.

-Pero además le llamaste por su nombre.-Replicó la peliazul sorprendida.

-Lo hice... no me habia dado cuenta, ¡Puede que tenga poderes sobrenaturales!.- Dijo Goku dándose cuenta de que estaba quedándo como un imbécil para salir del paso.

-¿Donde esta Vegeta?No lo veo por ningun lado, ¿esque no va a venir?.- Preguntó Picolo para cambiar de tema, ante la metedura de pata monumental de Goku.

-A mi no me preguntes, no lo sé, no quiso venir conmigo. De todas formas creo que vendrá pronto porque ha estado entrenando duramente para cuando llegase este momento tan importante.-Dijo la científica. Sabía que ella había cabreado a Vegeta, pero dudaba mucho que no fuese a acudir. No querría perderse esa batalla por nada del mundo, y además seguro que estaba deseando enseñar a todos, y a Goku principalmente, su nuevo estado de superguerrero. Era demasiado orgulloso como para no acudir.

-Claro que sí, estoy seguro de que vendrá.- Dijo Goku.

Tras unos minutos de conversación, apareció Yajirobe con unas habichuelas mágicas, y cuando se marchó en su nave, se oyó una fuerte explosión, los androides habían llegado.

 ** _Aqui os dejo el primer capítulo de mi nuevo fic, donde pretendo ahondar en la relación de Bulma y Vegeta en esta etapa. Obviamente tendré que utilizar muchos capítulos de la serie, pero no pretendo que esto sea una narración de lo que todos vimos en la serie, por lo que algunas partes las pasaré muy rápido para llegar donde me interesa, y otras ahondaré más en el sentir de los personajes._**

 ** _Si recordais el último capítulo de mi anterior fic, Bulma y Vegeta acuerdan que se unirán cuando haya pasado todo el caos de los androides. Me encanta la idea del mordisco en el cuello para unirse, y me encanta que Vegeta que es muy cabezón y muy racional, se sienta traicionado por si mismo cuando esta cerca de la peliazul._**

 ** _Bueno espero que este nuevo fic os guste tanto o más que el anterior. Actualizaré pronto!_**


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2:Vegeta el superguerro

Los androides habían llegado. Los guerreros z estaban sorprendidos ya que no habían sentido nada, pero Songoanda les dio la clave: No habían sentido nada porque eran máquinas, y las máquinas no tienen aura.

Songoanda se fue a buscar a Yajirobe, cuya nave había sido derribada, y el resto de guerreros se fueron a buscar a los androides. La peliazul se quedó allí sola. Vegeta no había aparecido por ningún lado y aquello le extraba, pues estaba convencida de que el príncipe iba a aparecer. Había entrenado hasta la extenuación y había conseguido convertirse en superguerrero, no se quedaría al margen de aquello.

Se fijó que en la ciudad había humo, y se imaginó que habría comenzado la lucha. Una sensación de inseguridad y temor la invadió por dentro. Quería saber lo que estaba pasando y no poder ayudar a sus amigos la llenaba de impotencia. Tras un rato que se le hizo eterno, apareció Songoanda con Yajirobe, y algo más tarde apareció Krilin con Yamcha, que estaba en las últimas.

-¡Oh no Yamcha!.- Dijo la científica.

-¡Rápido dame una habichuela mágica para que se recupere!.- Dijo Krilin. Tras la recuperación de Yamcha el grupo observó como se destruía casi toda la ciudad. A lo lejos divisaron a Goku, Ten y Picolo que estaban buscando un lugar para combatir alejado de la ciudad. Yamcha les explicó que esos robots absorvían toda la energía, y que era necesario explicarselo a Goku y los demás. Krilin y Songoanda se alejaron volando dispuestos a ayudar, pero Yamcha vaciló.

Finalmente decidió que lo único que podía hacer era ayudar a sus amigos aunque le costase la vida. Bulma le observó marcharse. ¡Que diferente era a Vegeta! El sayan si sentía miedo jamás lo demostraba, y nunca vacilaba ante una pelea aunque tuviese las de perder.``Vegeta es muy valiente´´. Penso la peliazul. Pero todavía no había dado señas de vida. O eso es lo que Bulma pensaba.

Escondiendo su energía para que los demás no advirtiesen su presencia,el príncipe estaba observando todos los acontecimientos. Se alegró cuando pensaba que habían matado a Yamcha. Le habrían hecho un favor. No soportaba a ese terrícola, pero matarlo él mismo le supondría muchos problemas con Bulma. Sintió decepción cuando lo vio aparecer con los demás.

Tras sentirse Goku enfermo, Vegeta intervino ante la sorpresa y asombro de los presentes. Como disfruto el príncipe cuando vio las caras de asombro al transformarse en superguerrero. Aquello para él no tenía comparación, cuandole preguntaron como lo había conseguido siendo que había que tener un corazón puro el contestó que en ese momento era pacífico y que tenía una corazón de pura maldad. Años más tarde se daría cuenta de lo engañado que estaba. Comprendería que lo que le ayudaba a conbvertirse en superguerrero no sólo era su afán de superar a Goku, sino los sentimientos puros que sentía por Bulma y Trunks. Pero tardaría mucho tiempo en darse cuenta de ello, y más todavía en aceptarlo.

Mandó a Songoanda dejar a Goku en casa, y venció fácilmente a C19. él quería vivo a Goku, quería derrotarlo él mismo, y no esas chatarras. Pero el otro robot consiguió escapar. Era muy rápido, y no podía localizarlo porque no generaba aura. Finalmente todos los guerreros z incluido Vegeta lograron encontrarlo y lo rodearon.

Cuando Mirai Trunks llegó al pasado se encontró con la ciudad desolada y ni rastro de nadie. Había llegado tarde. Trató de concentrarse y notó el aura de los guerreros z y se marchó siguiendo esa energía. A su vez Bulma, el bebé Trunks y Yajirobe iban en la nave de Bulma hacia donde había tenido lugar la explosión. La peliazul no podía soportar no saber que era lo que había pasado. Sabía que era peligroso, pero no aguantaba la incertidumbre, y mucho menos no saber si Vegeta habría aparecido y estaría bien. Le sorprendió una figura que les adelantó volando.-¡Es el muchacho del futuro!.- Gritó Bulma despertando al bebé.

Cuando Mirai Trunks llegó a donde tenía lugar la lucha,Pikolo estaba a punto de dar el golpe de gracia al androide .Nada más ver al muchacho, Pikolo cometió el error de decir su nombre delante de Vegeta.-¡es Trunks!.- Dijo el namekiano.

Aquelló hizó reaccionar a Vegeta, que se dio cuenta de que ese muchacho venido del futuro era... su propio hijo. Mil sentimientos le invadieron por dentro, casi todos desconocidos. Aquel chico que al principio le había caido mal hasta el punto de odiarlo por no querer contarles nada y ser capaz de convertirse en superguerrero, matando a Freezer. En ese momento el odio dio paso a un sentimiento de admiración. Ojala Freezer hubiera sabido al morir que le estaba matando su propio hijo. La voz de Mirai Trunks le sacó de sus pensamientos.

-¡¿Pero quién es ese hombre y porqué lucháis contra él?.-

-¿Como que quien es ese hombre?¡ Querrás decir ese robot!.- Respondió Vegeta.

Para sorpresa de los guerreros z,Trunks no conocía a quellos seres. ¿Se habrian equivocado?¿Habia más androides?.

Mientras tanto la nave de Bulma se acercaba al lugar de la batalla.

-¿Si este no es uno de ellos...quien demonios es?.- Preguntó el príncipe. Había estado tan seguro durante toda la batalla que esos dos eran los androides... aquel chico.. su hijo le estaba haciendo sentirse estúpido.

Mientras c20 pensaba como llegar al laboratorio, la nave de Bulma llegó. El sayan se volvió y reconoció esa nave. Era la nave de Bulma. No sólo le había desobedecido sino que encima se acercaba al lugar de batalla. Le había mentido, le había dicho que vería a los androides y se iría... y alli estaba exponiendose al peligro y desconcentrando al sayan. Por dentro ardía en ira. Se acordó que le había dicho que si le ocurría algo no la ayudaría, y vaya que si mantendría su palabra. él siempre cumplía lo que decia, que para eso era el principe de los guerreros del espacio.

Al acercarse Bulma al robot reconoció al Doctor Gero.

-¡Pronto c17 y c 18 estarán aqui para destruiros!- Gritó el doctor Gero, para sorpresa de los guerreros z, que descubrieron que había dos androides más. Para distraerlos y conseguir escapar el Doctor Gero mandó una onda de energía haciendo desestabilizar y caer a la nave donde iban Bulma, Yajirobe y Trunks. Todo ocurrió muy rápido, aunque en el cerebro de Vegeta todo iba a cámara lenta. Ese animal había lanzado una onda a la nave de su mujer y su hijo. Por dentro había una lucha interna. Su orgullo le decía que no hiciese nada, que ya se lo había advertido a Bulma, pero por otro lado... sólo pensar que su mujer y su hijo pudiesen morir... A lo que iba a volar hacia ellos, vio a Mirai Trunks dirigirse hacia ellos y salvarlos. Aquello le vino muy bien. Su orgullo seguía intacto porque había mantenido lo que había dicho y no les había ayudado, dándole a él la razón sobre lo peligroso de acudir alli. Y por otro lado habían salido ilesos porque Mirai Trunks los había rescatado.

-Menos mal que estabas gracias.- Dijo Bulma al chico del futuro. Por fortuna tanto ella como Trunks estaban bien. Vegeta había cumplido su palabra. No había movido un dedo por ayudarla. Maldito orgullo de sayan...

Con lo que Vegeta no contaba era que su hijo adolescente estaba furioso con él, pensando que había dejado morir a su mujer y a su hijo... es decir a él. Su madre le dijo que no se hiciese muchas ilusiones con su padre, pero no se esperaba algo así.

Vegeta se dio cuenta de que aquel ser había desaparecido. Se sentía furioso por dentro con él. ¿Cómo se había atrevido a tocar a Bulma y a Trunks? Ese desgraciado lo iba a pagar. Y entonces llegó Mirai Trunks que lo encaró con una expresión de odio y asco. Justo lo que necesitaba.

-¡Estaban en peligro!¡Podían haber muerto!¿Porque no has ido a salvarla?.- Dijo Trunks recriminando a Vegeta su actitud.

-¿Que?.- Vegeta no estaba acostumbrado a que nadie le hablase así. ¿Que se sabía ese mocoso lo que pensaba hacer?¿Cómo se atrevía a juzgarlo?.

-Son tu mujer y tu hijo.-

Y el odio y el orgullo hablaron por Vegeta. Años después se arrepentiría de haberle dicho eso a Mirai Trunks, de que pensase que no les importaba nada cuando no era así en absoluto. Años después se arrepentiría de no haberlos rescatado inmediatamente. Pero todo eso sería años más tarde.-No me importa. No me interesa nada ninguno de ellos.-Le sostuvo la mirada desafiante, y se marchó de su vista, pensando en donde podría estar ese maldito androide. Quería su venganza. Mirai Trunks se quedó echo polvo. No podía creer que su madre echase tanto de menos a un cretino como ese. Más le valía no contarle nada de aquello, prefería que guardase un buen recuerdo de él, aunque fuese mentira.

 _ **Siento el retraso, pero tras las fiestas navideñas, aquí llega un nuevo capítulo. La famosa escena del Doctor Gero volando la nave de Bulma y Vegeta sin hacer nada trae muchos quebraderos de cabeza en los fics. Yo he intentado mostrar lo que sinceramente creo que pudo pasar. No creo que a Vegeta le diese igual que muriesen por varios motivos. En primer lugar la cara de sorpresa cuando descubre que el muchacho del futuro es su hijo. Si no le importase nada su hijo, le daría exactamente igual que fuese el muchacho del futuro. Por otro lado la expresión de Vegeta al ver aparecer la nave de Bulma. Está claro que si que le importaba que estuviese allí. La acción transcurre muy rápido, y Trunks estaba muy cerca,Vegeta sabía que no les iba a pasar nada, y así mantenía intacto su orgullo de sayan. Y finalmente cuando no encuentran al Doctor Gero, lo busca y mira por todos lados con expresión de odio en su rostro... odio por haberse atrevido a derribar la nave en la que iban Bulma y Trunks. Yo creo que no es rebuscado, y que encaja perfectamente con la personalidad del príncipe.**_

 _ **Por otro lado, la contestación que le da a Mirai Trunks... bueno, Trunks le habla en muy malos términos, y Vegeta no soporta que nadie le hable en ese tono,menos su propio hijo, y yo creo que en caliente dice cosas que no piensa, como nos pasa a muchos. Además Vegeta no iba a mostrar sus sentimientos a nadie, y se marcha de allí bastante furioso. Si realmente le diese igual todo no se hubiese puesto así. Vegeta tiene una personalidad muy compleja, y para él es dificil aceptar los sentimientos que tiene,un despiadado guerrero que ha asesinado a miles y ha sufrido desde pequeño, no va a cambiar de la noche a la mañana. La verdad es que Vegeta sería el sueño de cualquier psiquiatra.**_

 _ **Tras este tochete, espero que os haya gustado el capítulo, gracias por leerme!**_


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 3: La derrota de Vegeta

-Ese hombre contra el que peleabais... creía que era el Doctor Gero, vi su fotografía en una revista científica.- Dijo Bulma, a la par que intentaba calmar al bebé Trunks, que no paraba de llorar.

-¡Estas diciendo que ese robot era el Doctor Gero!¿¡Y tú como lo sabes?!.- Berreó Vegeta.

-Vi una fotografía de él en una revista, estoy segura de que lo es.- Repuso la peliazul de manera fría. En esos momentos lo último de lo que tenía ganas era de hablar con Vegeta.

-¡No nos enredes más!¿Quieres decir que el Doctor Gero no fue asesinado por los robots que creo en su laboratorio y que esos no eran los que teniamos que vencer?.- El sayan estaba realmente cabreado. Odiaba reconocer que se había equivocado, y eso significaba que no iba a ser todo tan fácil. No es que el sayan quisiese que las cosas fuesen fáciles, pero odiaba esa sensación de sentirse un idiota.

Todos los guerreros z se dieron cuenta de que Trunks del futuro había cambiado la historia, y el muchacho les describió a los verdaderos androides para que no hubiese lugar a confusión.

Mientras tanto el bebé Trunks no paraba de llorar, a lo que Vegeta se acercó hacia él con cara de pocos amigos, asustando a Bulma que dando un grito se echó hacia atrás.-¡Pero bueno que intentas hacer Vegeta! No asustes al niño poniéndole esa cara de hombre malo o empezará a llorar otra vez.- Dijo la peliazul al guerrero y se dirigió a su bebé.-Tranquilo Trunks, mirá papá que cara más fea tiene.-

El príncipe no había querido poner cara de`` hombre malo´´ como Bulma decía a su hijo. Fue consciente de que su hijo no dejaba de ser un bebé, y debía controlarse al acercarse a él. Conocía muy bien a aquella humana y sabía que estaba molesta con él.Y aunque pensaba que no tenía ningún motivo para estar molesta, sabía lo que le había molestado... así la próxima vez aprendería a hacerle caso.

-Bulma, deberías recordar donde está el laboratorio del Doctor Gero, seguro que quiere volver allí.- Dijo el sayan más calmado. La científica les dijo el lugar donde éste se encontraba, y decidieron que irían hacia allí. Vegeta a pesar de que había dicho Pikolo no quería desactivar a esos androides. Quería probar sus fuerzas, y para ello debía enfrentarse a c17 y c18. No había estado entrenando duramente aquellos tres años para nada.

Trunks no estaba deacuerdo con su padre, él había luchado contra los androides en su linea temporal y sabía que no tenían nada que hacer contra ellos. Intentó razonar con Vegeta, que se marchó sin hacerle ningún caso.

-No me gusta la idea, pero no quiero ver como mi padre muere otra vez.- Dijo el joven pelilila antes de salir volando detrás de Vegeta.

-¿Su padre?.- Bulma se quedó confundida. Pikolo le explicó a la peliazul que el chico del futuro era el que ella tenía entre los brazos. Krilin Songoanda y Bulma no pudieron disimular su asombro. La científica miró bien al regordete bebé que tenía entre sus brazos. Sonrió dándose cuenta de que su hijo iba a ser muy guapo y muy fuerte, además de valiente. No era casualidad que los dos tuviesen el cabello lila y los ojos azules. Con lo inteligente que era... ¿ Cómo no se había dado cuenta antes? Además ese chico también podía transformarse en superguerrero, y en realidad se parecía mucho a Vegeta. Su mirada era clavada... ¿Lo sabría Vegeta? Goku tenía que saberlo, eso explicaba porque nada más verlo había sabido que el niño era hijo de Vegeta y había sabido su nombre...

Songoanda llevó a Bulma y Kajirobe a casa, y el resto fueron a buscar el laboratorio del Doctor Gero.

Trunks volaba detrás de su padre.-¿Hasta cuando vas a dejar de seguirme?¡Me molestas!.- Gritó el príncipe. Tenía muy claro que él quería que se activasen los androides y Trunks no, lo cual podía ocasionar un enfrentamiento entre ellos, y eso es lo último que quería. Sabía que era más fuerte que su hijo y que podría con él, pero tener que pelear con él no estaba en sus planes. No quería llegar a ese momento.

El joven pelilila frunció el ceño. No entendía que había visto su madre en un ser tan desagradable.Y tan estúpido... arriesgar las vidas de todos... sólo para satisfacer sus ansias de lucha, no solo era estúpido sino egoista. Aunque como ya le había dejado claro antes, ni su mujer ni su hijo le importaban lo más mínimo.

Mientras tanto el Doctor Gero había conseguido llegar a su laboratorio antes que los guerreros z. C17 ya había despertado, y el Doctor Gero procedió a despertar a su hermana, c 18. Krilin, Pikolo y Ten encontraron el laboratorio, e intentaron abrir la puerta sin éxito.

-La encontraron.- Dijo Vegeta con una sonrisa en su rostro. El momento para el que se había estado preparando durante 3 años estaba apunto de llegar, y esta vez de verdad.

Al otro lado de la puerta en un despiste del doctor Gero C17 le quitó el control y lo destruyó, ante el asombro y el temor del cientifico.

Los guerreros z oyeron al Doctor Gero hablar con los androides. Vegeta no hizo caso a Trunks, que dijo que lo mejor era huir y abrió la puerta con una onda de energía.

-¿De verdad son ellos?.- Preguntó el príncipe. Esta vez quería hacer las cosas bien desde un principio, y aunque aquellos seres era tal y como Trunks los había descrito no se quería arriesgar.

Tras liberar a otro androide llamado C16,y matar al Doctor Gero, Vegeta, convertido en superguerrero desafió a los androides. No quería retrasar el momento más. El combate contra C18 le recordó sensaciones que hacía tiempo no sentía, la sed de sangre que todos los guerreros del espacio sentían... volvía a sentirse vivo, volvía a sentirse un sayan, y no podía ver más allá. Pero el combate contra el androide no fue como él esperaba. C18 era mucho más fuerte de lo que el pensaba. De un puñetazo C18 mandó al príncipe contra una roca, justo cuando llegaban los guerreros Z. Trunks se preocupó. No entendía porqué se preocupaba por él, si estaba claro que el sayan no sentía nada por su familia, suponía que era porque a pesar de todo, era su padre. Incluso su cara se alegró al ver que Vegeta estaba bien.

Tras la lucha, Vegeta y Trunks se encontraban en el suelo derrotados, y Krilin observó patidifuso como C18,C17 Y C16 se marchaban de allí, no sin antes decirle 17 que le diese habichuelas mágicas para reponerse, y que si incrementaban sus habilidades que les buscasen.

Krilin no se lo pensó, corrió rápidamente hacia sus amigos con las habichuelas que le quedaban. No le hacía mucha gracia darle a Vegeta, pues lo consideraba un enemigo, pero sabía que debía hacerlo.

El príncipe se sentía furioso y humillado. Había sido derrotado por uno sólo de esos robots, y esos estúpidos amigos de Bulma le habían tenido que ayudar con una habichuela. No veía una derrota más humillante para un guerrero del espacio como él. Cegado por la rabia, mientras el resto de guerreros hablaba, se fue volando de allí. Trunks iba a ir tras él cuando Picolo le frenó. -Déjale que se vaya.-

El pelilila comprendió que si iba tras su padre sólo iba a empeorar las cosas. De por si ya era un hombre desagradble y egoista. Aquella batalla debía haber ocasioando un golpe muy fuerte en su ego.

Ajenos a todo lo que había pasado, Yajirobe, Songoanda y Bulma llegaron a la corporación cápsula, donde se encontraba la madre de ésta en el jardín. Songoanda se marchó a su casa, debía ver como estaba su padre. Cuando éste llegó a su casa vio a Krilin,Trunks y Yamcha metiendo a Goku en una nave para llevarlo a la isla de Mutenroi.

-¿Y el apuesto Vegeta?.- Preguntó la madre de Bulma. Esta no supo muy bien que contestar. En realidad no sabía si seguía vivo, si habría luchado con los androides o que había pasado con él.

-Todavía no ha regresado. Pero lo hará.- Dijo la científica, no sabía si dijo eso para convencer a su madre o para convencerse a sí misma.

-Porsupuesto que regresará. Y por fin podrán casarse.-

Bulma no sabía si su madre era muy tonta o muy lista. Envidiaba la confianza y alegría que irradiaba siempre. Ella sin embargo poseía un caracter muy difícil. Todo sería más fácil si pensase como su madre.

-Voy a cambiar los pañales a Trunks.- Dijo la peliazul huyendo de esa conversación. Y mientras le cambiaba los pañales, sonó el teléfono.

 _ **Hola a todos! Estos capítulos están siendo un poco introductorios a lo que va a venir a continuación. Vegeta se ha ido a luchar con los androides y Bulma no sabe nada de él. Tiene que ser muy angustioso para ella no saber absolutamente nada de él, y mas con la información de que en el futuro los androides le ganaron. Por otro lado, como son estos japoneses... Quedarte embarazada y dar a luz y no decir nada absolutamente a tus amigos... Como cuando Songoanda preguntaba a Yamcha que si se había casado ya con Bulma... Lo lógico es que si se hubiesen casado les hubiese invitado a la boda, o por lo menos lo supiesen...**_

 _ **Bueno el siguiente capítulo lo tengo ya casi escrito, asi que prometo actualizar pronto. Saludos!**_


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo 4: La llegada de célula.

Bulma cogió el teléfono.-¿Diga?.- Y se sorprendió al oir la voz que le hablaba al otro lado.-Soy Chichi.-

La peliazul sabía que Chichi nunca la había soportado, ni a ella ni a sus amigos. Chichi quería tener a Goku y Songoanda en casa y Bulma y sus amigos eran... bueno todo lo contrario. Y por otro lado las mujeres no son tontas. La mujer de Goku sabía perfectamente que Bulma había estado enamorada de Goku. Chichi siempre miraba a Bulma de reojo, con cara de pocos amigos.

-Hola Chichi. ¿Ha ocurrido algo?.-

La mujer de Goku nunca había tragado a Bulma, pero en esos momentos necesitaba hablar con ella. No sabía exactamente porque la había llamado. Estaba muy asustada, temía por la vida de Goku y sabía que era ella la que había hecho la medicina en el futuro que curaría a su marido. Yamcha le había contado todo,y también que aquel chico misterioso del futuro con el pelo lila y los ojos azules era nada más y nada menos que el hijo de Vegeta y Bulma. Chichi pensaba que la peliazul estaba completamente loca. Un hijo con ese asesino...Acogerle en su casa ya fue un acto de locura... pero tener un hijo con él...

-Goku está bastante mal. Se lo han llevado a casa de Mutenroi.-

-¿Le habéis dado la medicina no?- Preguntó la científica.

-Sí que se la hemos dado. Yo... yo sé que eres tu la que ha traido la medicina para su yo del futuro. Estoy... muy preocupada. No se que hacer. ¿ Y si no mejora?-

Bulma no sabía que responder a eso. Ella directamente no había hecho ninguna medicina. No sabía que clase de virus exactamente había contraido su amigo, ni como funcionaba ese medicamento. Ella también estaba preocupada, ni siquiera sabía donde estaba Vegeta ni si seguiría vivo... Pero tenía que sacar fuerzas de donde no las tenía.

-Chichi, estoy segura de que Goku mejorará. Las medicinas deben tener un tiempo para poder actuar. Estoy segura de que se recuperará y podrán vencer a los androides.-

Aunque aquello sonó con convicción, Bulma no estaba realmente segura de aquello. Miró a su pequeño hijo. Ojalá, y por el bien de todos, aquello fuera así.

Mientras tanto Vegeta se encontraba con los ojos cerrados bajo la lluvia. Estaba lleno de rabia por dentro. Aunque había logrado convertirse en supersayan, eso no había suficiente para derrotar a esas chatarras. Su rabia hacía que pasase de su estado normal, a su estado de supersayan alternandose. No sabía en que podía haber fallado. ¿Quizás debería haber entrenado más?¿Bulma y Trunks habían supuesto una distracción? No podía ser por eso. Él se había marchado al espacio precisamente para evitar distracciones, y cuando volvió ,dedicaba la mayor parte del día a entrenar. Sabía que Bulma esperaría que él llegase a casa, que estaría preocupada, pero le daba igual. En esos momentos se sentía humillado , y no quería ver a nadie. Debía derrotar a los androides. Era la única manera de recuperar su orgullo herido.

Desde la nave en la que transportaban a Goku, Yamcha decidió que lo mejor sería llamar a Bulma para informarla de todo. No sabían que poco antes Chichi había llamado a escondidas a Bulma muy preocupada. Yamcha, que pilotaba la nave no podía llamar a la peliazul. Ni se sentía con fuerzas. Los meses desde que había vuelto Vegeta y no la había visto parecían haberle hecho mejorar y olvidar un poco... pero cuando volvió a verla aquella mañana...Todos los sentimientos que había creído olvidados volvieron con más intensidad. No se podía sacar a Bulma de la cabeza.

Le pidió a krilin que le llamase, y todos se sorprendieron cuando la científica les contó que había encontrado una nave igual a la de Trunks en las inmediaciones. Cuando les mandó por fax la foto, Trunks no tuvo ninguna duda. Aquella era una máquina del tiempo exactamente igual a la suya. Quedaron que irían a inspeccionarla Trunks y Songoanda, y Bulma les acompañaría.

Cuando la peliazul llegó al lugar, Trunks y Songoanda ya estaba allí.

-¡Trunks!.- Llamó Bulma. Era la primera vez que veía a su hijo del futuro sabiendo la verdad. -¿Cómo es ver a tu joven madre?.-

El muchacho se sonrojó.-La verdad es que no hay mucha diferencia.-

Aquello alegró a la joven.-Así que voy a mantenerme joven durante mucho tiempo.¡Pero que adorable soy!.-

Trunks sonrió. Su madre seguía muy parecida por fuera, el paso del tiempo fisicamente apenas había hecho mella en ella, pero por dentro eran diferentes. Aunque las dos eran increiblemente inteligentes y unas genios, su madre del futuro era mucho más seria, y en su mirada estaba presente siempre ese deje de dolor que en la Bulma más joven no estaba.

Cuando abrieron la máquina, encontraron un extraño huevo dentro, y al ver los archivos vieron que esa máquina llevaba allí cuatro años... un año antes de que llegase por primera vez las dos máquinas del tiempo en cápsulas, y Bulma preguntó por la batalla.

-¿Vegeta está bien?¿Está con vosotros en la casa de Mutenroi?.- Conforme la científica iba haciendo la pregunta se dió cuenta de lo estúpido que sonaba. Vegeta con sus amigos en la isla de Mutenroi... Pero por dentro tenía la esperanza de que así fuera y estuviese bien , porque por Corporación Cápsula no había pasado.

Tras saber que Vegeta estaba bien, inspeccionaron la zona y encontraron una extraña coraza, que quizás fuese del ser que había salido del huevo. Bulma se fue rápidamente en la nave. No le gustaría encontrarse con aquel ser... y mientras tenía puestas las noticias, escuchó como en un pueblo, 15.000 personas habían desaparecido, dejando sólamente la ropa. Llamó inmediatamente a la casa de Mutenroi para que sus amigos pusieran las noticias.

-¿Quién es, Krilin?.- Preguntó Yamcha.

-Es Bulma.- Respondió Krilin, ante lo cual Yamcha sintió una punzada en el pecho.

Tras ver las noticias Krilin habló:-¡Han debido ser los androides!.-

-Yo no creo eso.- Respondió la científica, y les contó lo que habían visto Songoanda, Trunks y ella. Trunks y Songoanda llegaron a tiempo para ver terminar las noticias con el presentador muerto, y tras atar cabos, Trunks decidió que tenía que ir a averiguar que estaba pasando. A los pocos minutos todos los de la Kame house, Vegeta y Trunks sintieron un Ki extraño en la zona que había salido en las noticias. Tan pronto se notaba el Ki de Goku, como el de Freezer y su padre. Krilin decidió que acompañaría a Trunks, aquello iba a ser arriesgado.

Mientras tanto Vegeta en las montañas se encontraba confundido. Él también había sentido ese Ki, y sabía que fuese lo que fuese, era diferente de los androides. Lo que los guerreros z no sabían esque había una criatura más peligrosa que los androides. Celula había llegado.

 _ **Aqui traigo otro capitulo. Me gusta cuando Trunks le dice a Bulma que apenas ha cambiado y que se conserva joven. Eso chirría completamente con GT, donde parece que tenga 80 años con ese peinado y ese vestido naranja. Tampoco se trata de hacer como en super... donde parece que es más joven. Sólo hay que fijarse en la madre de Bulma, se ve que es más mayor que ella pero se conserva genial. Así me imagino físicamente a Bulma en un futuro.**_

 _ **En cuanto a lo de poner Songoanda, no es el autocorrector, en castellano se dice así y utilizo el lenguaje traducción no es que sea muy buena pero es el idioma con el que he crecido y visto la serie.**_

 _ **Por último daros las gracias como siempre a todos los lectores y os animo a que dejéis vuestros reviews. Saludos!**_


	5. Chapter 5

Capítulo 5: La habitación del tiempo

Cuando Trunks y Krilin llegaron al lugar de donde procedía aquel extraño ki, Picolo ya estaba allí.Los dos guerreros observaron a aquella criatura verde que parecía un bicho más que un guerrero, aunque su ki dijese lo contrario. Viendo que contra los tres no tenía oportunidades, aquella criatura, llamada célula, huyó. Cuando Vegeta llegó al lugar, se encontró conque allí estaban Trunks, Songoanda y Pikolo. Vegeta notó algo extraño en Pikolo.

-Se ha fusionado con Kamisama.- Le explicó Trunks.

El poder del namekiano era impresionante. Aquello enfureció al príncipe, quien desde hacia horas lo único que experimentaba era rabia. Una vez llegó Ten Shin Shan el namekiano les explicó lo que le había contado célula, y como necesitaba absorver a los dos androides para completarse.

El pelilila observó a su padre. Estaba rabioso por dentro. ¿Le importaría a ese hombre algo que no fueran las peleas y el mismo? La mayor parte de las veces que lo había visto, estaba de mal humor. Seguro que si su padre hubiese seguido vivo en su época, se hubiese largado, o su madre habría acabado harta de él. Todavía no podía comprender como su madre podía estar con alguien así.

Cuando Pikolo les habló de como aquel ser tenía que completar su desarrollo absorviendo a los androides, Vegeta habló.- Déjemosle que complete su desarrollo. Así habrá menos rivales a los que enfrentarse y ganaremos.-

Cuando el namekiano le dijo que entonces tendrían el mismo problema que con los androides y no podrían derrotarle, Vegeta se enfadó hasta el punto de amenazar a Pikolo. Trunks no podía dar crédito a lo que decía su padre. Su madre siempre le había dicho que su padre era muy inteligente. Y ahora sólo parecía demostrar lo contrario, hablando como siempre su maldito orgullo.

-Me convertiré en alguien más fuerte que un supersayan. Y estoy seguro de que Goku hará lo mismo. Entrenad como queráis, a mi no me interesa.- Y Vegeta se marchó volando dejando a todos con la palabra en la boca.

``Parece que mi padre es experto en salir volando´´. Pensó Trunks. Comenzaba a irritarle esa faceta de su padre. Aunque más bien, comenzó a irritarle su padre en general.

Trunks y krilin fueron hacia el laboratorio del Doctor Gero para destruir al célula que se estaba formando allí, y evitar que en el futuro apareciese. Antes de destruirlo encontraron los planos de C-17. El pelilila soltó toda su rabia al destrozar aquel lugar. Su rabia por el horrible futuro que tenía por culpa de esos androides, rabia por el padre al que había conocido y que le había decepcionado... Cuando salieron de allí el hijo de Vegeta se encontraba mucho más relajado. Le pidió a Krilin que llevase los planos de C17 a su madre, y le dijo que él se marcharía a las montañas a entrenar con su padre.

-No te ofendas Trunks, pero dudo mucho que tu padre quiera entrenar contigo. Es muy terco.-

-Yo tampoco deseo especialmente entrenar con él, pero entrenando con alguien el aumento de poder será más rápido.-

Bulma se encontraba en corporación cápsula cuando vió llegar a Krilin... solo.

-¡Bulma!.-

-¡Krilin!¿Cómo ha ido todo?¿Están todos bien?.-

-Si, de momento no ha habido ninguna baja. Trunks se ha ido con Vegeta a entrenar a las montañas.-

Aquello por un lado tranquilizó a la científica. Vegeta y Trunks estaban vivos... y juntos.

-He venido para traerte estos planos. Los encontramos en el laboratorio de Gero, son de C17.- Dijo Krilin.

-¡Eso es genial!¡Viendo sus planos podremos ver sus debilidades también! Vamos al laboratorio, mi padre está allí.- Dijo la peliazul.

Trunks se encontraba sentado mirando a su padre, cuando aparecieron Goku y Songoanda. El joven del futuro les explicó que había intentado sin éxito entrenar con su padre. Goku se acerco hacia donde estaba Vegeta, y le contó de una habitación donde podían entrenar de dos en dos. Una habitación donde un día equivalía a un año.

-Tu entrarás con Trunks.- Dijo Goku.

Vegeta no necesitó ni un minuto para contestar:-Pero yo entraré primero.- Aquella era una oportunidad de oro para sobrepasar sus poderes y demostrarles a todos que él , el príncipe de los guerreros del espacio era el más fuerte. Le hubiese gustado entrar solo, pero como sólo podían entrar de dos en dos, sabía que su hijo del futuro entraría con él. No tenía sentido intentar discutir con Goku, bastante que el tonto de él le estaba dando una oportunidad de volverse más fuerte, oportunidad que puede que el guerrero de clase baja lamentase tiempo después.

Una vez se hubo cerrado la puerta tras ellos el príncipe habló:

-Que estemos los dos aqui no significa que tengamos que entrenar juntos, yo entreno sólo.-

Vegeta observó como su hijo fruncía el ceño. ¡Diablos! Cuando se enfadaba su expresión era idéntica a la de él.

-No quiero que insistas porque no voy a cambiar de opinión.- Dijo el sayan a su hijo, aún siendo que éste no había abierto la boca.

Trunks no respondió, simplemente inspeccionó el lugar. El aire estaba enrarecido, y la gravedad parecía aumentada, aunque seguramente esas condiciones no eran nada pésimas comparadas con tener que convivir con su padre un año entero. Si se lo hubiesen dicho hace unos días, probablemente se hubiese alegrado mucho.¡Todo un año con su padre! Podrían entrenar juntos... hablar y llegar a conocerse. Pero el pelilila sabía que eso no iba a llegar a suceder. Su padre era un ser egoísta y orgulloso, y lo único que quería era derrotar a los androides para superar su propio orgullo, no para salvar la tierra.

¿Le habría mentido su madre al hablarle de su padre para que tuviese una buena imagen de alguien que ya no existía? Es cierto que le había dicho que no se ilusionase mucho con su padre, y no le había hablado mucho de él. Pero veía el dolor presente cada vez que su madre mencionaba el nombre de Vegeta, veía como lo echaba de menos, como no conseguía superarlo... ¿Cómo podía querer a alguien asi?.

-¿Me estás escuchando mocoso?.- La voz de su padre interrumpió sus pensamientos.

La verdad es que no le estaba escuchando, pero lo último que quería era una discusión.

-Si, he escuchado.-

-Bien, entonces no hay nada más que decir.- Dijo el sayan, que se alejó infiltrándose en aquella neblina blanca.

Mientras tanto Bulma estaba ajena a todos esos acontecimientos, trabajando en su ordenador intentando encontrar debilidades en el mecanismo de C17. Estaba sudando a mares, llevaba trabajando en esos planos sin descanso desde que se los había llevado Krilin y no había conseguido descifrar nada. Finalmente llena de rabia golpeó el teclado del ordenador haciendo llorar a Trunks.

-Yo también tengo ganas de llorar...-Dijo la peliazul. Su padre decidió que se llevaría a Trunks fuera al jardín, para que Bulma pudiese trabajar tranquila. La científica miró fijamente la pantalla del ordenador. Hacía tan solo unos días Vegeta le estaba diciendo que quería morderla para convertirla en su mujer, y ahora ni siquiera sabía donde estaba. Oyó la puerta abrirse, y como un resorte se volvió...-¿Vegeta?.- Pero no era el guerrero... Era Tama que entraba a la habitación, y se subió sobre el hombro de Bulma.-¿Porqué todo es tan complicado Tama?.-

 _ **Hola a todos! Aqui os traigo otro capítulo. Viendo otra vez la saga de cell, me he fijado que todo ocurre rápidisimo. Trunks y Vegeta entran en la habitación del tiempo sin despedidas, como el que entra a la panaderia y sale en 10 minutos... No olvidemos que pasan un día entero allí, y que para ellos realmente es un año. En próximos capítulos veremos como les va a padre e hijo conviviendo y entrenando un año.**_


	6. Chapter 6

Capítulo 6: La habitación del tiempo parte 2

Bulma seguía trabajando cuando volvió su padre con Trunks, que no paraba de llorar, y Yajirobe. La peliazul oía una especie de parloteo detrás de ella, pero no atendía a lo que decían, estaba demasiado concentrada. Finalmente había conseguido dar con el punto débil de los androides. Lo último que oyó fue a Yajirobe diciendo algo de que era una madre irresponsable. La científica se levantó orgullosa.-No tengo porque preocuparme por Trunks, lo he visto en el futuro y se que se va a convertir en un chico muy guapo, inteligente y fuerte.-

Se acercó hacia donde estaba su pequeño y lo cogió. Cuando lloraba y fruncía el ceño le recordaba tanto a Vegeta...

En la kamehouse les sorprendió la llamada de Bulma, que les explicó que había descubierto que los androides llevaban integrado un dispositivo de autodestrucción, del cual ella había fabricado una réplica. La muchacha les dijo que iría enseguida hacia allí.

En el pecho de Yamcha todavía seguía el calor que le producía saber que Bulma iba a ir hasta allí. Cuando acabase toda esa locura de los androides y Vegeta se marchase para siempre, él tendría vía libre para reconquistar al que él consideraba el amor de su vida.

Mientras tanto en la habitación del tiempo:

Vegeta descansaba tras un durísimo entrenamiento, cuando algo le sorprendió...

-¡Vegeta!¡Despierta!.-

Cuando el sayan abrió los ojos allí estaba ella... Llevaba dos meses sin verla. Se había centrado solamente en el entrenamiento y allí aparecía ella, con ese olor que le volvía loco...

-¿Bulma?.- Dijo sorprendido.

-Claro, ¿esperabas a otra?.-

-¿Qué haces tu aquí?.- Preguntó sin poder disimular una sonrisa.

-¿Que vas a hacer cuando todo esto termine?¿Que vas a hacer cuando hayas derrotado a los androides?.- Preguntó la peliazul.

-Lo sabes muy bien, tengo que vencer a Goku.-

-¿Y luego?.- Dijo ella arqueando las cejas.

-Luego... te marcaré.- Y dicho esto el sayan la cogió por la nuca y la tiró en la cama encima de él. Comenzó a besarla con avidez. Hacía tanto tiempo que no notaba su cuerpo contra el suyo. Durante esos dos meses él había estado concentrado en entrenar, no se había permitido el lujo de pensar en ella, pero ahora la tenía allí con él... la necesitaba tanto.

Ella comenzó a levantarle la camiseta hasta que finalmente se la quitó.

él le sonrió con lascivia.-Ahora te toca a ti quitarte la camiseta.-

Lo hicieron de manera salvaje, y Vegeta no pudo más y se dejó llevarse por sus instintos. Le clavó los dientes en el cuello. La marcó en pleno éxtasis. Y entonces despertó de golpe.

Se incorporó en la cama. Estaba empapado en sudor. Y entonces comprendió con decepción que todo había sido un sueño. Miró a su lado, allí en la cama de al lado dormía Trunks. ¿Habría oido algo? Sus mejillas se tornaron rojas. Esperaba que su hijo no hubiese escuchado nada de aquel sueño...

Necesitaba escapar de allí, de si mismo si aquello era posible, y se levantó dispuesto a comenzar otro día de duro entrenamiento.

Cuando Trunks despertó, su padre ya no estaba allí durmiendo. Aquello no le sorprendió. Durante esos dos meses prácticamente le había ignorado. Insistía en que quería entrenar sólo, y que su presencia sólo le molestaba.

Lo que le sorprendía es que hacía unos pocos días en sueños le oía decir el nombre de su madre: Bulma. ¿Significaría eso que la echaba de menos?¿Qué en realidad su madre le importaba a pesar de todo, y todo era una pose porque era muy orgulloso? Le encantaría creer eso. Se levantó dispuesto a otro día de entrenamiento... sólo.

Bulma iba en la nave con el bebé Trunks hacia la isla de Mutenroi para darles el control remoto a sus amigos. Tras un tiempo de vuelo se encontró con Krilin. Justo antes de que su amigo llegase el pequeño Trunks se puso nervioso y comenzó a balbucear.. Krilin...

-¿Krilin?¿Dónde está?No lo veo.- Decía Bulma. Su hijo había debido detectar a Krilin por su Ki. Si Vegeta lo hubiese sabido hubiese estado muy orgulloso. Puede que su hijo físicamente no pareciese un sayan, pero estaba claro que tenía los mismos poderes que ellos. La científica le dio a su amigo el control para detener a los androides. ésta le explicó que para que fuese efectivo debían estar bastante cerca de ellos.

-Tengo algo más para vosotros.- Dijo la científica.-Vegeta me pidió que hiciese trajes de pelea, y ya puestos hice para todos.-

Krilin le explicó que Goku y los demás estaban en el templo de Kamisama, y que era mejor que los llevase ella. Bulma aceptó, y se marchó hacia allí. Krilin no le había nombrado específicamente a Vegeta, pero si tenía suerte, quizás estuviera allí con ellos... Lo último que había sabido de él era que se encontraba en las montañas y que Trunks había ido a entrenar con él.

Mientras tanto en la habitación del tiempo:

Trunks hacía dos días que no veía a su padre. Estaba preocupado, porque si te alejabas demasiado del templo y te perdías... era posible que jamás consiguieses salir de aquella habitación. En los 6 meses que llevaban allí, Trunks había hecho grandes progresos. Por lo menos en el aspecto del entrenamiento, porque en el aspecto familiar... su padre seguía igual de egoísta y de cabezota. Seguía insistiendo en entrenar él sólo. Se decidió comer algo y continuar entrenando, pero cuando se estaba preparando la comida sintió su presencia acercarse...

Su ki estaba bajísimo, estaba lleno de heridas, y se apreciaba más sangre que carne. Cuando llego calló al suelo y apenas podía tenerse en pie. El pelilila se acercó rápidamente.

-¡Ni se te ocurra!.- Dijo Vegeta viendo las intenciones de su hijo. Nunca había permitido que nadie le ayudase y no iba a hacer una excepción ahora aunque fuese su hijo.

Trunks se quedó quieto. Sabía que su padre no quería su ayuda. Bueno ni su ayuda ni la de nadie. No es que lo odiase a él, esque Vegeta odiaba a todo el mundo. Con la única que había visto de manera algo diferente era con su madre. Aunque aquello no quería decir que la tratase bien, de hecho estaba el incidente del avión, donde los había dejado a su suerte.

-¿Qué se supone que debo hacer?¿Dejarte en el suelo hasta que mueras?.- Dijo Trunks. Por algún motivo no quería que su padre sufriese daño. Si, ese motivo era que era su padre a pesar de todo, y aunque no se lo merecía, Trunks lo quería.

-Sólo... alejáte.- Dijo el príncipe antes de quedarse incosnciente.

-No se porque hago esto.- Dijo Trunks cargando a Vegeta hasta la cama. Le lavó las heridas y le curó lo mejor que pudo. Su Ki aunque débil estaba estable. Probablemente cuando despertase desearía darle una paliza por haberle ayudado, su padre era así, un desagradecido. Pero a él no le salía dejarle inconsciente en el suelo. Preparó comida de más, por si su padre despertaba antes y deseaba comer. Aunque eso tampoco se lo agradecería, pero que se le iba a hacer.

Tras eso dio un último vistazo a su padre, y se marchó a entrenar.

 _ **Hola a todos! El tiempo que Vegeta y Trunks estuvieron en la habitación del tiempo da para bastante. No lo voy a alargar mucho, pero en el siguiente capítulo ahondaremos más en la relación Trunks-Vegeta. Para los que estáis deseando alguna escena de Vegeta y Bulma os he dejado esos pequeños sueños que tiene el príncipe. No tardarán mucho en estar a solas de verdad, recordemos los 10 ´días que da célula antes de su torneo...**_

 _ **Espero actualizar pronto, y dar las gracias como siempre a todos los que léeis y dejáis vuestros reviews. Saludos!**_


	7. Chapter 7

Capítulo 7 :Un padre orgulloso

-¡Trunks!¡Maldito mocoso!.- Gritó Vegeta cuando despertó. Cuando vió que estaba en la cama y con sus heridas curadas comprendió que su hijo había sido el que lo había depositado ahí. Él era el principe de los sayans y no necesitaba ayuda de nadie. ¡¿Cómo se había atrevido?! Tenía ganas de decirle un par de cosas a ese muchacho. Estaba claro que se había notado su ausencia como padre, su manera de ser se parecía de manera irritante a la de Bulma.

Se levantó de la cama. Se notaba totalmente recuperado. No sabía cuanto tiempo llevaba durmiendo pero sus tripas rugían, y se dirigió a la cocina a prepararse algo, cuando para su sorpresa vio que Trunks había dejado comida preparada... Le dió una punzada por dentro y se maldijo por estar convirtiéndose en alguien tan débil. ¿Y qué si le había dejado comida preparada? Eso era una tontería y algo que él ni había pedido ni necesitaba.

Comenzó a devorar, y cuando llevaba un buen rato comiendo apareció Trunks.

-Me alegra que hayas despertado. Llevabas día y medio durmiendo.-Dijo el pelilila con expresión seria. Sabía perfectamente que iba a ser recriminado por su padre.

-No sé que clase de educación has recibido porque aunque eres mi hijo, apenas te conozco. Pero que te quede claro, a un sayan, y menos a uno puro y príncipe de toda la raza, no se le ayuda. No necesita ni quiere tu ayuda y de ese modo lo humillas, le faltas al respeto.-

-Siento que pienses que ayudar a alguien es faltarle al respeto.- Dijo Trunks manteniendo su expresión seria. Estaba muy orgulloso de los valores que le había inculcado su madre.

-Ese es tu problema. No sabes nada de los guerreros del espacio, no sabes nada de quien eres.-

-Se perfectamente quien soy.- Respondió el pelilila.-Soy el único que puede hacer algo contra los androides en mi linea temporal. Humano o sayan que más da.-

-Deberías estar orgulloso de ser un sayan.- Era la primera vez que Vegeta reconocía a Mirai Trunks como un sayan. Incluso el muchacho durante un segundo se sintió halagado. Pero luego se dió cuenta de lo que significa ser uno de ellos.

-No creo que debiera sentirme orgulloso de ser de una raza que sólo piensa en la lucha, y a la que le dan igual su mujer y sus hijos.-

Vegeta frunció el ceño. Ese crío se había atrevido a hacerle un reproche. Se había atrevido a juzgarlo siendo que apenas lo conocía, no sabía nada de él, de su vida, de las que cosas que había tenido que hacer para sobrevivir y de todo lo que había sufrido.

-Ni se te ocurra juzgarme.- Dijo Vegeta.

Trunks pudo percibir una mirada más fría que de costumbre. Pero no iba a desaprovechar la oportunidad de hablar con su padre. Nada le garantizaba que fueran a sobrevivir a aquello.

-No te juzgo, tu fuiste el que dijo que ni tu mujer ni tu hijo te importaban nada.-

-¡Tu fuiste el que sin saber nada de lo que había pasado me recriminaste que no habia hecho nada para salvarlos! Tu eres el que me consideras un salvaje, y el que te atreviste a hablarme con esa falta de respeto. ¿Qué querías que te contestará? Soy el príncipe de los sayan, no el príncipe de las cursilerías. Y tú, lo quieras o no eres un sayan.- Dijo Vegeta cabreado.

-¿Me estás diciendo que en realidad te importan y que los hubieses salvado?.- Preguntó Trunks arqueando una ceja.

-Te estoy diciendo que me juzgas igual que hacen todos. Tu madre y tu yo bebé, están muy bien cuidados, y no necesitan ayuda de nadie, tu madre es una mujer que se vale por si misma, cosa rara de encontrar en este planeta.-

Aquello estaba descolocando a Trunks. ¿Le estaba dando a entender que en realidad ellos sí que le importaban pero que por su naturaleza de sayan no lo iba a reconocer jamás?-¿Por eso la elegiste, porque se puede valer por si misma?-

El tono que estaba adquiriendo esa conversación no le gustaba nada a Vegeta. Con la única que había llegado a hablar en esos términos era con Bulma, y aún así le costaba horrores. Estaba allí para entrenar y vencer a los androides y al ser que los había absorvido, no para escuchar tonterías.

-Escuchame bien, porque sólo te lo repetiré una vez. Ni tu madre ni yo tenemos que justificar a nadie el porqué estamos juntos ni qué es lo que hay entre nosotros. Eso es algo nuestro y sólo nuestro, y no volveré a hablar de esto contigo.-

Trunks se sentó a comer sin decir nada. Aquello le sorprendió y le confundió a partes iguales. Era mucho más fácil aceptar que su padre era un ser sin sentimientos que sentía indiferencia por todos. Pero en estos meses que llevaba allí se dió cuenta de que su padre era mucho más complejo que todo eso, y por más que lo intentaba no podía odiarlo.

Pasó el tiempo entre entrenamientos. Trunks y Vegeta entrenaban sin descanso, un año parecía mucho tiempo, pero tenían que estar preparados.

Vegeta despertó sudoroso. Había tenido otra pesadilla. Esta vez era con Freezer. Una de sus pesadillas frecuentes era su muerte a manos del lagarto. Le acompañaba desde hacía mucho tiempo, no sabía como librarse de ella. Aunque no sabía si era peor eso, o los sueños húmedos que últimamente tenía con Bulma. Dios que ganas tenía de luchar con los androides, y que ganas tenía de marcar a la humana y hacerla suya para siempre. Después de eso se enfrentaría a Goku y se convertiría en el ser más poderoso del universo. O al menos uno de los mortales más poderosos del universo. A Bills no lo contaba, era imposible vencerle.

Se dió cuenta de que aunque quería con todas sus fuerzas enfrentarse a Goku,sus sentimientos respecto a la humana eran contradictorios. Quería derrotar a Goku si o sí, pero sabía que si lo mataba puede que perdiese a Bulma para siempre. Iba a tener que tomar decisiones importantes cuando acabase todo aquello y no iba a ser fácil. Miró a Mirai Trunks dormir. Su sangre corría por sus venas, carne de su carne. Físicamente no parecía un sayan, pero su gran ki decía todo lo contrario, y además se podía convertir en supersayan.¡Chúpate esa Goku!Mi hijo fue el que derrotó a Freezer, no tú. Aquello le hizo sonreir. Su hijo había vencido de un espadazo al tirano más fuerte y poderoso de toda la galaxia, y no contentó con eso había matado también a su padre.

Vegeta se levantó y se fué a entrenar con una gran sonrisa.

 _ **Ya falta poco para que salgan Vegeta y Trunks de la habitación del tiempo. Yo creo que aunque Vegeta no sea de demostrarlo, está orgulloso de su hijo, y en el fondo quiere que se sienta un sayan, y no sólo un humano. Muchas gracias a todos los que seguís mis fics, y lamento el retraso, prometo actualizar pronto, saludos!**_


	8. Chapter 8

Capítulo 8:Un poco más cerca de Bulma.

Por fin pasó un día, y salieron Vegeta y Trunks de la sala del tiempo. Al salir todos les preguntaron como les fue. El pelilila comenzó a hablar pero su padre le mandó callar.-¡Trunks! No tienes porque darles explicaciones.-

Trunks calló. Sabía muy bien que a su padre no le gustaba dar explicaciones de su poder, podía demostrarlo.

-No tiene sentido que entréis ahi, yo seré quien derrote a los androides y al monstruo.- Dijo el príncipe de manera altanera.

Pikolo intentó advertirle que ese monstruo era más fuerte de lo que ellos pensaban, pero Vegeta, orgulloso como siempre, estaba muy seguro de su victoria.

Mientras tanto Bulma volaba en su nave con Trunks haciendo piruetas. Se dirigía al palacio de Kamisama. Estaba muy contenta porque había conseguido fabricar un control para eliminar a los androides. Aunque por dentro sabía que era porque en el templo de Kamisama se encontraba Vegeta. Hacía ya días que no lo veía y no podía creerse como lo echaba de menos, a pesar de que ya había estado varias veces durante temporadas largas sin él.

Trunks reía feliz, contagiado por la alegría de su madre, como si por dentro, él también supiese que iba a ver a su padre. Todos se volvieron cuando la nave de Bulma llegó. Cuando la peliazul vio a Mirai Trunks lo vió muy cambiado.-¿Y ese pelo tan largo?.- Trunks le explicó que habían estado en la sala del tiempo, y Bulma se extrañó de que el pelo de Vegeta no había sufrido ningún cambio. Allí estaba el sayan ,igual que siempre, y con la misma cara de mala leche de siempre. La reacción de Bulma hubiese sido ir a abrazarlo porque estaba bien ,pero se contuvo, sabía que Vegeta es lo último que querría en público.

Vegeta observó a Bulma. Después de todo lo que había soñado con ella en la habitación del tiempo allí la tenía. La misma distracción de siempre, la misma piedra de siempre que no podía ni quería esquivar. Le explicó que los sayans puros tenían el mismo pelo siempre.

-¡Por eso no me crece el pelo!.- Exclamó Goku.

-¿Y ahora te das cuenta?.- Dijo Bulma. No sabía como en algún momento podía haber estado enamorada de Goku, con lo ingenuo que era.

-¡Este no es momento de hablar de tonterías!¡A qué demonios viniste Bulma!.- Vegeta no quería sonar tan rudo, pero en esos momentos lo que tenía que hacer era derrotar a los androides y al monstruo, y allí estaba su mujer hablando de tonterías de peinados.

Bulma estaba tan feliz de que Vegeta y Trunks estuviesen bien que ignoró ese comentario. Les mostró a sus amigos los trajes de pelea que había traido, que en realidad eran los que había pedido Vegeta.

En ese momento el príncipe sintió una punzada por dentro por cómo había hablado a Bulma. En realidad había venido para algo útil, y no para distraerles como él pensaba. Esos trajes los había pedido él mismo, y sabía que la humana era muy eficiente en ese tipo de cosas.

-¿éste es el traje de pelea de los sayans?.- Preguntó Trunks. El muchacho sintió un escalofrío recorrer su cuerpo al pensar en aquello. Durante el año que había estado en la sala del tiempo, su padre de algún modo le había transmitido su orgullo de ser un sayan, y había mostrado su visión a Trunks, que ya no estaba tan seguro de que fueran un pueblo de asesinos.

-No tiene sentido que te pongas ese traje Goku.- Dijo el príncipe.

-Eso es porque tu los vas a derrotar ¿no?.- Dijo Goku sonriendo.

Vegeta sonrió.

-Te teletransportaré a donde están.- Le dijo Goku, pero Vegeta no quiso, y se marchó de alli diciendo antes.-Nos veremos.-

-Vegeta...agresivo y egoista como siempre.- Dijo la científica. Por muy fuerte que se hubiese vuelto, tenía miedo de que le sucediese algo. Hubiera estado más tranquila si Goku hubiese ido con él. Recordó el objetivo de Vegeta: Destruir a Goku. Aunque por otro lado, la conversación que habían tenido... parecían más dos amigos que otra cosa. Trunks dijo que iría con su padre, y Goku le dió las dos habichuelas mágicas que les correspondían.

-No muráis en esa pelea, y díselo al terco de tu padre.- Dijo Bulma. Las dos personas que más le importaban se iban a enfrentar a un horrible monstruo.

Una vez se hubieron marchado Pikolo y Ten Shin chan expusieron sus dudas de que se pudiese vencer a ese monstruo. Aquello era lo último que necesitaba escuchar. Ahora era madre, y si todo iba bien iba a ser esposa... no quería que todo eso se truncará, no podía soportar que todo se desmoronara y el aviso del chico del futuro no sirviera para nada.

-¡Parece mentira que seáis adultos!¡Goku es el más fuerte del universo y los vencera!.- Gritó la científica. Le era imposible pensar que Vegeta y Goku juntos no consiguiesen la victoria. En el pasado de Mirai Trunks Goku había muerto, pero ahora Goku estaba vivo. El bebé Trunks se echó a llorar. Bulma en esos momentos también sentía ganas de llorar. Pasado un tiempo Pikolo y Ten Shin Chan observaban algo... estaban observando a Vegeta que estaba hablando con aquella criatura.

Bulma estaba muy nerviosa:- ¿Que pasa con Vegeta?¿Trunks está bien verdad?.- No sabía si quería oir la respuesta. Por una parte necesitaba saber que pasaba, pero por otra parte no se sentía capaz de oir que alguno de los dos hombres de su vida estaba herido o aun peor...muerto.

Durante la pelea célula le dijo a Vegeta que si conseguía desarrollarse por completo, es decir absorviendo a C-18, podría vencerle sin dificultades. Al príncipe esa pelea le estaba decepcionando, esperaba algo más díficil, y sin embargo llevaba una clara ventaja.

Trunks observaba en silencio a su padre. Le daba mala espina ver que su padre había dejado de golpear a célula y estuviese hablando con él. Lo que tenía que hacer era destruirlo... Una mala sensación se instaló en su estómago. Sólo esperaba que fuese eso... una mala sensación.

Mientras tanto Vegeta seguía conversando con célula, y decidió que caería en la trampa. Le permitiría desarrollarse al completo. Tras tanto entrenamiento necesitaba un desafio, pues él era un guerrero, y no quería una victoria tan fácil. El príncipe de los sayans era capaz de vencerle en su forma perfecta.

El corazón de Trunks dió un vuelco cuando escuchó lo que su padre decía. Esta bien que su padre era muy orgulloso, pero eso ya no era orgullo, era estupidez. Cuando aquella criatura se dispuso a huir, Trunks convertido en supersayan se puso enfrente de él.

-Vegeta...- Dijo Pikolo que observaba todo desde el palacio de Kamisama. Bulma lo escucho.-¿Vegeta?¿Le ha ocurrido algo?¡Contesta!.-

Si los androides no acababan con ella, esa incertidumbre lo haria.

Finalmente y a pesar de los esfuerzos de Trunks, célula consiguió absorver a C-18.

Tras derrotar a Vegeta y estar apunto de vencer a Trunks, Célula le hizo una ía llevar a cabo un torneo de artes marciales. Trunks se lo contó a su padre y a Krilin, y sorprendentemente c-20 pidió ser reparado para ayudarles en el torneo. Aunque en principio no se fiaban Krilin les convenció, y ante la sorpresa de los padres de Bulma, aparecieron Vegeta Krilin y el chico de pelo lila.

Cuando el padre de Bulma les dijo que Bulma había llamado por teléfono diciendo que pronto llegaría, un escalofrío recorrió el cuerpo del príncipe. Llevaba en realidad más de un año sin verla,sin contar con los pocos minutos que se habían visto en el templo de Kamisama, aunque para ella hubiesen sido unos pocos días.

Cuando todos estuvieron reunidos en la corporación Trunks les explicó que en 10 días célula quería realizar un torneo.

 _ **Hola a todos! Por fin Vegeta y Bulma se han reencontrado, y ahora tendrán 10 días para estar juntos antes del torneo ( sin contar el día que Vegeta volverá a pasar en la habitación del tiempo)**_

 ** _Leí hace tiempo en un blog, que Vegeta trataba peor a Bulma en público que cuando estaban a solas, que es lo que hacen las personas muy orgullosas, y me di cuenta de que era verdad. Y por otra parte, viendo la serie, por lo menos en castellano, Vegeta siempre llama a Bulma por su nombre, nunca la llama mujer, quitando la vez que la llama desde el baño porque no se quiere poner la camiseta rosa de badman.:)_**

 ** _Bueno estoy ya en marcha con el siguiente capítulo así que pronto actualizaré. Gracias como siempre a todos los que léeis mi historia, y animo a dejar reviews con vuestras opiniones._**

 ** _Saludos!_**


	9. Chapter 9

Capítulo 9: Vuelta a casa.

Vegeta se dió una ducha. Era agradable estar en casa otra vez. Mientras el agua caía por su cuerpo no podía parar de pensar en la humana. Su cuerpo perfecto, su pelo azul, su blanco cuello... y las ganas de morderla volvieron otra vez. Siempre volvían por muy díficil que estuviese la situación. Todavía no había vuelto a la corporación. por una parte estaba deseando verla, pero por otra la conocía... y sabía que le tocaría discutir. En sus últimos encuentros ella había estado muy fría, aunque es verdad que la situación era complicada. Pero la conocía,y su hijo del futuro se parecía mucho a ella. Le iba a reprochar no haberla rescatado.

Salió de la ducha y se vistió.Sus ropas de combate estaban destrozadas. Se quedó dudando, y finalmente se vistió con ropas humanas, de las que Bulma le había comprado.

Se dirigió al salón, allí se encontraba Trunks con ropas humanas también, viendo la tele. El resto de insectos amigos de Bulma también se encontraban allí, ya que se suponía célula iba a dar el aviso del torneo por la televisión. Yamcha se sentía extraño en casa de Bulma. Hacía mucho que no estaba allí, y no paraban de venirle recuerdos. Decidió que era mejor marchar a hablar con Mutenroi para el entrenamiento. Krilin le acompañó a entrenar. Yamcha se sentiría mejor si distraía su mente.

-¡Vosotros no participaréis en el torneo! No permitiré que nadie participe,¡Ese torneo es mio!.- Dijo el príncipe de muy mal humor.

-Pero si la última vez ya te derrotó.-Rió Yamcha. Le encantaba tener la oportunidad de burlarse de Vegeta, él le había quitado todo.

Los dos guerreros comenzaron a discutir y Trunks intervino:-¡Papá!.-Lo último que quería era una pelea en el salón de casa. Además por una parte le daba un poco de pena Yamcha. Sabía que había estado saliendo muchos años con su madre, y sabía que su padre era el que había conquistado a su madre. De lo poco que conocía a Yamcha le parecía una buena persona, no merecía ser humillado.

De repente la puerta se abrió y apareció Bulma con el pequeño Trunks en brazos. Se notaba que había entrado corriendo, y miró hacia todos lados. Vegeta pensaba que iba a cometer la estupidez de abrazarlo en público, pero para su sorpresa corrió hacia Trunks. Le echó un buen vistazo y se relajó al ver que su hijo del futuro estaba sano y salvo. Trunks bebé comenzó a tirar del pelo de su yo adulto. Mientras el príncipe observaba desde un lado la escena. Bulma le había ignorado por completo, aunque en realidad... eso era lo mejor, sí. No necesitaba ni quería una demostración de afecto y muchísimo menos en público. Pero no podía evitar sentirse extraño.

Tras un rato célula apareció en la televisión, avisando del torneo que tendría lugar en 10 días.

Vegeta se quitó la camiseta y Bulma se dirigió hacia él. Tenía muchísimas ganas de darle un abrazo pero se contuvo, sabía que el sayan no soportaba las muestras de afecto en público.-¿A dónde vas Vegeta?.-

-No me interesa cuantos terrícolas puedan morir en la batalla. Mi único objetivo es derrotarlo.- Respondió Vegeta.

-¡Yo te acompañaré!- Respondió el pelilila.

-Trunks antes de que te vayas te cortaré el pelo.- Dijo la científica.

-¡Aggh!.- Gruñó Vegeta. No quería perder el tiempo. Bulma vió la oportunidad de pasar algo de tiempo con su hijo del futuro. Lo había pasado muy mal durante la pelea, y sabía que lo peor aún estaba por llegar.

Cuando volvió con las tijeras Vegeta permanecía allí, como si estuviera esperando a Trunks. La peliazul comenzó a cortar el pelo de su hijo.

-Así que estuvisteis todo un año en esa habitación... ¿Cómo fué?.-

Aquella pregunta iba dirigida a Trunks pero contestó Vegeta. -Nuestros poderes se han incrementado muchísimo pero aún necesitamos pasar otro día en esa habitación.-

Trunks sentía extraña esa situación. Era una situación muy familiar, sólo estaban ellos tres hablando, y su pequeño yo bebé claro. Bulma sin embargo a pesar de todo lo que había pasado se sentía muy agusto con aquella situación. Era muy consciente de que podía ser la última vez que viviese algo así.

-Es muy duro ese entrenamiento pero es necesario para vencer a Célula.- Trunks no quería contar a su madre que su padre era el responsable de esa situación, ya que había permitido que absorviese a C-18. Veía como Bulma miraba a su padre. A pesar de estar dolida lo miraba con admiración, como si fuese lo más maravilloso que había visto en su vida. Y el pelilila observó que aunque su padre la miraba de reojo para que no se diese cuenta, cuando la miraba, la miraba de una manera completamente diferente a como miraba a los demás.

-Teneis 10 días...¿Es necesario que os vayais tan pronto?.- Preguntó la científica.

-Goku y Songoanda estarán a punto de salir y podremos entrar. Cuanto antes entremos antes saldremos.- Respondió Vegeta.

Una vez le hubo cortado el pelo, Trunks fue a su habitación a cambiarse, dejando a su padre y a su madre solos.

-Tienes un traje nuevo en nuestra habitación.- Dijo la peliazul.

El sayan se acercó a Bulma hasta tener la cara a centímetros. Sabía que no había nadie cerca, pero aún así miró hacia los lados para cerciorarse, y besó a Bulma. Llevaba más de un año sin verla, y se había hecho eterno. La abrazó y estrechó contra sí, como si no quisiera soltarla jamás. Bulma al principio se quería mostrar fría, todavía estaba enfadada por el incidente con el avión y el Doctor Gero, pero el contacto con sus labios la derritió. Había pasado tanto miedo y tanta angustia de que le hubiese pasado algo... Cuando el beso se estaba haciendo cada vez más profundo Vegeta se separó. Su instinto cada vez más fuerte le pedía marcarla, y sabía que no era el momento todavía. Además no podían entretenerse, tenía que vestirse e ir a la habitación del tiempo.

-Voy a cambiarme.- Dijo el guerrero, dejando a una Bulma muy confundida.

Finalmente Trunks y Vegeta estaban listos para marcharse.

-Todo saldrá bien mamá.- Dijo Trunks.

Vegeta no dijo nada pero cuando estaban saliendo por la puerta éste se volvió y vió a Bulma y el pequeño Trunks. Les dedicó una sonrisa ladeada, y Bulma le devolvió la sonrisa. Vegeta le mostró con las manos el símbolo de la victoria antes de marcharse.

 _ **Hola a todos! Espero que os guste este capítulo, por fin se encuentran Bulma y Vegeta. Ahora Vegeta y Trunks tendrán que ir a la habitación del tiempo otro día más, pero de regalo os dejo esa pequeña escena entre nuestros protagonistas.**_

 _ **Muchas gracias a todos los lectores, y como siempre os animo a dejar reviews. Nos leemos!**_


	10. Chapter 10

Capítulo 10: La calma que precede a la tempestad.

Mientras Vegeta y Trunks esperaban para entrar a la habitación del tiempo, Bulma se encargaba de intentar reparar a C-16. Toda la ayuda que obtuviesen era poca. Tenía que concentrarse, aquello le venía bien para distraerse y no pensar en Vegeta y en Trunks del futuro. Se habían ido tan pronto... Ni siquiera habían pasado una noche en la corporación. Echaba tanto de menos dormir con Vegeta. No era sólo por el sexo, para ella eso era lo de menos. Cuando dormía con el sayan se sentía a salvo, era reconfortante sentir su cuerpo junto al suyo, y tal y como estaban teniendo lugar los acontecimientos podía no volver a dormir con ella jamás...

Vegeta mientras tanto se sentía furioso. Goku le había vuelto a superar otra vez. Siempre tenía que estar un paso por delante. Quedaban todavía 24 horas para que el namekiano saliese. La espera le iba a volver loco. Quedarse allí las 24 horas no haría que el ser verde saliese antes, así que decidió que se iría a dar una vuelta. No tenía ganas de estar con gente, sólo deseaba volar y que pasase el tiempo.

-No aguanto esta espera.- Dijo el príncipe mirando a su hijo. Y sin decir nada más echó a volar. Mr Popó miró extrañado a Trunks, quién sonrió y le dijo:- Necesita despejarse, pero volverá. No está dispuesto a renunciar al día que le queda de entrenamiento.-

En el año que habían estado juntos en la habitación del tiempo había llegado a conocer a ese hombre que era su padre. No era el padre que se había imaginado, pero era su padre al fin y al cabo. En el fondo tenía ganas de entrar en la habitación del tiempo no sólo por el entrenamiento, sino por pasar otro año con su padre, ya que al fin y al cabo cuando volviese a su línea temporal sólo le quedaría de su padre los recuerdos.

Vegeta volaba sin pensar en nada, sintiendo el aire en el rostro, y disfrutando de la sensación de soledad. Él era una persona que no estaba cómodo con cualquiera. Sólo una terrícola había conseguido que se sintiese cómodo, y esa era Bulma. Desde el primer momento no sabía porqué, pero se había sentido bien al lado de la humana. Su hijo Trunks era la otra persona del planeta tierra después de su mujer con quien se había podido sentir cómodo. Aunque el año que pasaron en la habitación del tiempo quería entrenar solo, y todavía lo mantenía, la presencia de aquel joven no le disgustaba.

De repente divisó la corporación cápsula, sin pensar, sin saber como había terminado yendo a casa. Con Bulma siempre le ocurría eso, sin saber cómo, sin darse cuenta ella le engatusaba y acababa volviendo a ella una y otra vez. Tenía que concentrarse en derrotar a célula y su subconsciente lo había guiado hasta ella. ¿Qué estaría haciendo?. Se concentró para notar su ki. Era débil, pero si se concentraba un poco podía notarlo sin ningún problema. Probablemente cuando la marcara podría sentirlo a Kilómetros.

La científica se encontraba en la cocina. Se dirigió a la ventana y la observó. Se estaba bebiendo un vaso de zumo y comiéndose un sandwich. Su hijo se encontraba en otra habitación con sus abuelos. No podía parar de mirar a Bulma, era como hipnótico. Sus ojos mostraban preocupación. Vegeta había llegado a conocerla muy bien, y podía saber con sólo mirarla si ella estaba bien o mal. Cuando se quiso dar cuenta llevaba ya un rato mirándola. ``Pero que imbécil soy. Tengo cosas bastante mejores que hacer que observarla.´´ Pero a pesar de saber eso, no podía parar de mirarla.``Supongo que serán mis instintos, es verdad que cuando practicaba sexo con ella luego rendía mejor en mi entrenamiento. Quizás mi cuerpo me esté pidiendo eso.

La peliazul mientras se acababa el zumo no podía evitar sentir que alguien la observaba. Era extraño, no podía explicarlo pero así era, y se volvió de golpe. Cuando vió a Vegeta en la ventana mirándola con cara de idiota del susto se calló de la silla.

-¡Vegeta!.- Exclamó mientras abría la ventana. El sayan la miraba con las mejillas completamente rojas, Bulma le había pillado observándola. Seguro que pensaba que era un idiota.

-¿Por qué no entras por la puerta como la gente normal?¿Dónde está Trunks?¿Ya habéis entrado a la habitación del tiempo?-

A la primera pregunta el guerrero no sabía que contestar, así que la ignoró y respondió a las otras dos.-Trunks está en el palacio de Kamisama, Picolo está entrenando en la habitación del tiempo y Trunks y Yo entraremos cuando él termine.-

La peliazul se acercó a centímetros de la cara del guerrero. Se supone que había pasado un año fuera pero ella lo veía prácticamente igual. Apenas había cambiado. le acarició el rostro, y Vegeta se quedó muy quieto, en realidad estaba disfrutando con aquello. Había echado muchísimo de menos a su humana. Ni siquiera intentó quitar esos pensamientos de su cabeza, sólo disfrutó el momento.

Bulma vió que el príncipe estaba muy quieto pero no paraba de mover los ojos de un lado a otro, probablemente comprobando que nadie les viese.

-Vegeta, vamos a nuestra habitación.- No es que la peliazul quisiese sexo, que también, pero quería, necesitaba desesperadamente intimidad con el padre de su hijo. Bulma comenzó a caminar hacia la habitación y Vegeta le siguió sin decir nada. Una vez estuvieron dentro de la habitación Bulma le abrazó, y para su sorpresa Vegeta le devolvió el abrazo. Si hubiese podido parar el tiempo lo hubiese hecho.

El sayan que no era de dar muestras de afecto se sentía extrañamente cómodo. Para él hacía mas de un año de su último abrazo, su último contacto de verdad con ella. No podía más, y aunque corría el riesgo de perder el control y marcarla estaba dispuesto a arriesgarse. No podía aguantar otro año más en la habitación del tiempo sin hacer el amor a su mujer.

Finalmente, tras mucho autocontrol por su parte, consiguió vencer a su impulso de marcarla. Como iba a disfrutar cuando llegase ese momento. Miró a la humana, estaba desnuda en la cama con los ojos cerrados. De repente los abrió y se le quedo mirando, parecía que quería traspasarle. El príncipe se sonrojó.

-Sé que no te gustó que fuese al lugar de la batalla.-

Aquello sorprendió a Vegeta, aunque conociéndola era raro que no le hubiese hecho ningún comentario al respecto.- Porsupuesto que no me gustó, casi os matan.-

-Te vino muy bien que Trunks del futuro estuviese más cerca que tu.- Dijo secamente Bulma.

-Te dije que no quería que fueras a la batalla y tuviste que ir igual... y por si no lo recuerdas ya te adverti que no movería ni un dedo si os pasaba algo.-

-¿Me estás diciendo que si no hubiese habido nadie más cerca nos hubieses dejado morir?.- Bulma pensaba que había actuado así por orgullo, y porque sabía que Trunks que estaba cerca los salvaría.

-Pensaba que me conocías mejor.¿De verdad crees que os hubiese dejado morir?Es lo que debería haber hecho porque te lo advertí, pero ¡no es lo que hubiese hecho!.-

Vegeta comenzó a vestirse.- Veo que piensas de mi lo mismo que tus amiguitos terrícolas.-

-Vegeta yo no pienso eso, ya se que no hubieses permitido que nos pasase nada.- La peliazul se acercó a él todavía desnuda y lo abrazó.- Me da igual lo que piensen los demás, yo se cómo eres.-

El sayan no pudo controlarse ante Bulma abrazandolo desnuda. Se despojó de la ropa interior que apenas le había dado tiempo a ponerse.

-Creo que me da tiempo de un último asalto antes de entrar en la habitación del tiempo.-

 _ **Hola a todos! Aqui tenéis un poquito de Bulma y Vegeta, que los pobres llevaban ya tiempo sin estar en intimidad.**_

 _ **Si que utilizo como ya he dicho otras veces las situaciones del anime, pero cuando Vegeta le mira a Bulma y le hace el signo de victoria no sale, se lo hace a Trunks cuando termina esta saga. Aunque logicamente utilizo el anime, no todo es la narración de ese anime, para eso es más fácil verse los capítulos, yo pretendo mostrar la relación de esta pareja en esta saga.**_

 _ **En cuanto a la habitación del tiempo, en el siguiente capítulo Trunks se va a llevar una desilusión, pues en el anime no se explica porqué, pero entran solos en vez de por parejas( supongo que porque tienen más dias, y cuando entraron por parejas tenían menos días). Así que yo intentaré explicar porque Vegeta entra solo,y como les va a Trunks y Vegeta ( por separado) en la habitación del tiempo.**_

 _ **Prometo no tardar demasiado en actualizar, gracias a todos los lectores, y como siempre, os animo a dejar vuestra opinión. Saludos!**_


	11. Chapter 11

Capítulo 11:Mi mayor preocupación, y mi mayor alegría.

Bulma observaba a Vegeta mientras se marchaba volando a través de la ventana. Se iba a ir a una sala donde 1 día equivalía a un año, para entrenar duramente y poder vencer a esa criatura llamada célula. La intranquilidad volvió a invadirla. Durante aquellas horas que había pasado con el príncipe, a pesar de todo, se había sentido tranquila, segura, en paz. Como si hubiese tenido un paréntesis dentro de aquel horror que estaban viviendo. Pero ahora Vegeta se había marchado, y conociéndolo no sabía si volvería por la corporación antes de enfrentarse a célula, a pesar de que aún quedaban unos días. Conocía al sayan, y era capaz de estar entrenando sin descanso y sin ver a nadie hasta enfrentarse a la criatura.

Por su parte, mientras Vegeta volaba estaba deseando que Pikolo no hubiese aguantado y hubiese salido antes de la habitación del tiempo. Aquello le quedaba grande al namekiano, y no veía el momento de volver a entrar. Tras haber pasado aquellas horas en la corporación cápsula,se sentía mucho más relajado y con más energía, a pesar de haber estado conteniendo sus impulsos de marcar a la humana. Hace tiempo hubiese pensado que un sayan no tenía que contener sus impulsos, pero desde que estaba con la peliazul se estaba planteando cosas que jamás hubiese creído. Quizás fuese verdad lo de que le estaba volviendo débil... aunque en esos momentos se sentía del todo menos débil. No era momento de pensar en tonterías, tenía que entrenar y aprovechar el tiempo. Él vencería a célula y le demostraría a todos que es el más fuerte.

Trunks estaba sentado a la puerta de la habitación del tiempo, esperando la salida del namekiano, cuando sintió la energía de su padre aproximándose. Vegeta puso su típica cara de enfado con el ceño fruncido cuando vió que Pikolo todavía no había salido.

-¡Aún está ahi dentro!.- Gritó el príncipe.

-Todavía quedan unas horas para que salga y podamos entrar.- Repuso Trunks.

-¿Podamos? Hay días de sobra. Yo entraré solo.

El pelilila no pudo disimular su decepción. Para él aquello era una nueva oportunidad de estar con su padre, una vez volviese a su tiempo aquello no sería posible. Aunque al principio había llegado a odiarlo el año que pasó con él había hecho que descubriese matices de su forma de ser que lo habían sorprendido. Él quería más.

-Creo que si entrenamos juntos el incremento de poder será mucho más fuerte.- Dijo el chico de ojos azules.

-Ya sabes que entreno solo, y podré sacarle mucho más partido a la sala si no tengo que estar pendiente de ti.-

Aunque Trunks sabía que a su padre le gustaba entrenar sólo, pensó que más bien sería al revés, él había sido el que había tenido que ayudar a Vegeta en alguna que otra ocasión cuando se había excedido con los entrenamientos. A pesar de todo ya no replicó, decidió que no merecía la pena. Si Vegeta quería entrar sólo entraría solo. Era muy cabezota y por más que insistiera no lo lograría converncer de lo contrario.

-Todavía quedan días. Cuando hayamos salido los dos de la habitación del tiempo mediremos nuestras fuerzas.- Dijo Vegeta ante la sorpresa de Trunks. El pelilila no pudo evitar una sonrisa ladeada, si su padre accedía a pelear con él, es porque pensaba que tenía posibilidades. Vegeta no luchaba contra lo que el consideraba mediocres.

Pasaron las horas, y por fin Pikolo salió.

Tras burlarse de él por apenas haber cambiado, el príncipe entró. Tenía todo un año por delante para superar a Goku, y de paso vencer al bicho verde, pero su obsesión por superar al guerrero de clase baja no hacía sino crecer. Allí sin ninguno de los dos, sin Trunks y sin Bulma se podría concentrar para lograr sus objetivos, después de todo el era eso, un guerrero.

Bulma mientras tanto trabajaba sin descanso en C16. Trunks estaba con los abuelos, así ella podía concentrarse al cien por cien, o al menos podía intentarlo. Jamás se había preocupado tanto por nadie como por Vegeta y Trunks. Mientras trabajaba entró Yamcha al laboratorio.

-¡Hola Bulma!.-

A la científica le extrañó la presencia de Yamcha allí, desde que Vegeta habia vuelto para el nacimiento de su hijo,el contacto había sido mínimo. A ella no le importaba seguir teniendo contacto con Yamcha, al contrario, para ella Yamcha era un amigo al que tenía un gran cariño. Varias veces le había llamado por teléfono y varias veces él le había puesto excusas y le había colgado rápido.

-Hola Yamcha,¿qué ocurre?.-

-He venido a verte. Quedan pocos días para el torneo de célula y bueno... la cosa está muy díficil. Me apetecía pasar algo de tiempo contigo.- Lo que en realidad quería decir el guerrero esque la echaba de menos, la seguía queriendo, y si ese iba a ser su fin por lo menos no quería que con ella se quedasen las cosas como estaban. Pero no tenía tanto valor para decirselo, y mucho menos para escuchar la respuesta de ella. Sabía que ella quería a Vegeta. Sólo había que verla, como lo miraba, como le hablaba... por dentro le dolía porque sabía que por él nunca había sentido algo así.

Bulma deseaba pasar tiempo con Yamcha, lo quería muchísimo como a un amigo.``Que oportuno´´. Pensó la peliazul.``Ahora que tengo que trabajar sin descanso quiere que nos veamos.´´

-Yamcha estoy trabajando en C16, como puedes ver.-Dijo señalando al robot.-Me encantaría pasar algo de tiempo juntos, te he echado de menos.-

Cuando Yamcha escuchó que Bulma le había echado de menos una punzada en el estómago casi le hace doblarse.

-Pero ahora tengo que trabajar en esto, es importante.-

Aquello le sentó al guerrero como un jarro de agua fría, aunque en el fondo sabía que tenía razón.

-Lo entiendo, estare en casa de Mutenroi.- Y se despidió de la peliazul dándole un beso en la mejilla.

-Gracias por venir Yamcha.- Dijo la científica sin dejar de teclear y mirar la pantalla de su ordenador.

Tras unas horas, en las que la peliazul y su padre se encontraban ya en plena reparación de C16, llegó Goku a la corporación, pidiendo el radar para buscar las bolas de dragón. Bulma se lo dió feliz, por lo menos podrían utilizar las bolas de dragón, una buena noticia. Cuando su amigo se marchó, pensó en como había cambiado su vida. Cuando era más joven e iba con Goku viviendo aventuras y buscando las bolas de dragón, apenas tenía preocupaciones. Ahora sus dos principales preocupaciones se llamaban Vegeta y Trunks. Aunque además de ser sus mayores preocupaciones eran sus mayores alegrías. Aquello le hizo sonreir como una tonta, y siguió reparando aquel robot, con una sonrisa bobalicona en la cara.

 _ **Hola a todos! Pobre Trunks, él que quería pasar otro año entrenando con su padre en la habitación del tiempo y va Vegeta y entra sólo. Yo no entendí muy bien porque esta vez entraban solos. Es verdad que la última vez iban muy ajustados de tiempo y ahora tienen días de sobra, pero siempre será mejor entrenar con otra persona...**_

 _ **Por otro lado viendo los capítulos de la saga de cell y los de super... me he dado cuenta de algo... Vegeta va creciendo en cada saga! jajaja. En namek yo juraría que era un pelín más bajito que Bulma, en la saga de cell eran igual de tamaño, de la misma altura, y en super hay una escena en la que Vegeta acaba de luchar contra Mageta y Bulma se acerca a él,¡Y es más alto que Bulma! En cuanto al pelo también las cambia tanto a Vegeta como a Goku. En las primeras sagas el peinado es igual, pero es mas voluble, no se como explicarlo, menos estático, se mueve con el viento y esas cosas, y en las últimas sagas parece que lleven gomina efecto cemento porque el pelo no se les despeina ni un centímetro jajajaja.**_

 _ **Bueno como siempre agradecer a todos los que me leéis, y animaros a dejar vuestras opiniones, tanto buenas como malas. Saludos!**_


	12. Chapter 12

Capítulo 12:Sueños

Vegeta llevaba seis meses en la habitación del tiempo. Durante esos seis meses no se había permitido pensar en nada que no fuese entrenar. No podía permitir que los guerreros de clase baja le superasen, ni siquiera podía permitir que le igualasen. Y luego estaba esa maldita cucaracha voladora que le había humillado. Pero quien reía el último reía mejor, y estaba seguro que podría derrotarle sin problemas una vez que saliese de allí.

Había sido una buena idea entrar sin su hijo. A él le gustaba entrenar sólo, y no quería tener que estar ocupándose de él. Ni de él ni de nadie.

Cuando llego de entrenar al baño allí estaba ella...su humana, desnuda metida en la bañera y rodeada de espuma. No podía ser, claro que no, ella no podría aguantar allí ni 10 minutos, y no se atrevería a interferir de esa manera en su entrenamiento. Tenía que ser un sueño. Llevaba 6 meses entrenando sin descanso y tenía que aparecer ella, no podía dejarle tranquilo durante un año, tenía que estar ahi, con su blanca piel,y ese olor que a pesar del jabón y champú él notaba. Ese olor que emanaba de ella y que le volvía loco.

-Tengo que despertarme.- Dijo el sayan.

-Y a mi que me cuentas.- Respondió ella, mientras con una esponja se frotaba sensualmente el muslo.

-Sal de mi cabeza.¡Ahora!.-

-Yo no estoy aqui en realidad, estoy en la corporación. Eres tu el que me llamas y no puedes parar de pensar en mi.- Dijo la peliazul mientras cerraba los ojos y metía la cabeza en la bañera para después salir con el pelo totalmente mojado.

-¡Esto es ridículo! Lo que tengo que hacer es entrenar sin descanso para superar a Goku.-

-Tienes que entrenar para ganar a célula y que la tierra sea un lugar seguro para tu familia.- Respondió la peliazul sin abrir los ojos.

-¡Cuando gane a célula mataré a Goku!.-

-¿Y luego qué?.- Preguntó Bulma, mientras se levantaba y salía de la ducha completamente desnuda. Caminó hacia la puerta del baño y se alejó.

Vegeta corrió tras ella, pero cuando salió del baño, ya no estaba.-¡Maldición, no te vayas!.-

De repente Bulma volvió a aparecer completamente desnuda detrás de él.-¿En qué quedamos?¿Me quedo o me voy?.-

El príncipe no sabía que hacer ni que decir. Sabía perfectamente que eso era un sueño, y que era su cabeza la que le estaba jugando una mala pasada y confundiendo todavía más de lo que ya estaba.

-Sabes perfectamente lo que quieres, pero eres tan orgulloso que sólo haces sufrir a los que tienes alrededor, y sobretodo, al que más haces sufrir es a ti.-

Esas palabras se clavaron dentro de Vegeta en lo más hondo de su ser. Era increíble como su cabeza podía herirle y jugar en su contra. Comenzó a faltarle el aire cada vez más y más,hasta que finalmente todo se volvió negro, y despertó.

Estaba lleno de sangre y apenas podía levantarse, se había excedido con su entrenamiento y no recordaba la última vez que se había llevado algo a la boca. Se había desmayado, y en su debilidad había soñado con Bulma.

Apenas tenía energía para volar, así que caminando como pudo se dirigió a los aposentos. Comería algo y descansaría. Lo único que esperaba era no soñar absolutamente nada.

Mientras tanto Bulma estaba trabajando en la corporación cápsula. Tecleaba a un ritmo infernal, su cabeza iba todavía más deprisa. De repente unas manos se posaron en sus hombros. Se volvió pensando que quizás era Vegeta, pero no era él. Era Goku.

-¡Goku!¿Que haces aqui?.-

-Trabajas demasiado.- Respondió el sayan.

-Lo sé pero no me queda otra. Vosotros hacéis vuestro trabajo y yo el mío.-

La científica vió como el guerrero salía tranquilamente caminando del laboratorio y lo siguió. Para una vez que su amigo iba a visitarle. Hace poco había ido a por el radar para buscar las bolas de dragón.

A lo que la joven se dió cuenta, estaban paseando por los jardines de la corporación. A lo lejos Trunks jugaba con su abuela. Goku y Bulma lo observaron en silencio.

-¿Tienes ya todas las bolas de dragón?¿Ha salido todo bien?.- Preguntó Bulma.

-Eso es irrelevante para ti. Te da igual, no es lo que quieres saber.- Dijo Goku sin dejar de mirar al pequeño Trunks.

A Bulma le extrañaba escuchar a su amigo hablándole asi.- Está bien, si tanto sabes lo que quiero saber dímelo.-

-Yo no he dicho que lo sepa, si tu no lo sabes yo tampoco lo sé.- Respondió el guerrero, dejando a la peliazul como estaba.

-Tu hijo necesita a su padre,Trunks del futuro ha sufrido mucho por la ausencia de Vegeta,y tu yo del futuro también.- Dijo Goku.

Bulma miraba a lo lejos a su pequeño sin decir nada. Se veía en él ya la obstinación de Vegeta, y a la vista estaba, viendo a su homónimo del futuro, que iba a ser un gran guerrero.

-Quieres saber si cuando todo esto termine, si es que termina,nos vamos a enfrentar Vegeta y yo.-

La peliazul se volvió hacia su amigo.-¿Lo haréis?¿Vais a luchar?.-

-Me conoces desde hace muchos años. Sabes que no puedo negarme a un combate, y menos con un rival tan fuerte. Será muy interesante.-

-No quiero que mates a Vegeta, pero tampoco quiero que Vegeta te mate a ti. Sólo quiero que venzamos a ese monstruo y todo vuelva a la normalidad.- Respondió Bulma con la mirada baja. Parecía que los 3 años nunca iban a pasar, pero habían pasado. El futuro continuaba con ella o sin ella. Con Vegeta o sin Vegeta.

La madre de Bulma se acercó a saludar a Goku, y le dejó a Bulma a su bebé en sus brazos. El pequeño Trunks reía inconsciente de lo que estaba ocurriendo a su alrededor.

-Voy a buscar unos pastelillos para el apuesto Goku.- Dijo Bunny desapareciendo por la puerta.

-Él te dijo que te marcaría y lo hará. Pase lo que pase lo hará.- Dijo Goku.

-Un momento, ¿Cómo sabes tú...? Pero de repente todo comenzó a dar vueltas y se volvió negro. Cuando la científica abrió los ojos tenía la cabeza apoyada en el teclado del ordenador y la baba colgando. Se incorporó con la marca del teclado en la cara. Se debía haber dormido mientras trabajaba. Todo había sido un sueño.

Se levantó decidida a descansar un poco. Sólo esperaba no volver a tener esos sueños perturbadores.

 ** _Hola a todos! Aqui traigo la nueva actualizacion. De momento como Vegeta está otra vez en la habitación del tiempo nuestros protagonistas no pueden estar juntos fisicamente, pero sí soñar el uno con el otro. Es verdad que a veces nuestro peor enemigo somos nosotros mismos._**

 ** _Espero actualizar pronto, saludos!_**


	13. Chapter 13

Capítulo 13:Día de picnic

Vegeta acababa de tomar un baño. Llevaba 10 meses en la habitación del tiempo, 2 meses más y saldría más fuerte que nunca. No era necesario que Trunks entrase a la habitación, pues él era el que iba a derrotar a ese bicho, pero no le vendría mal a su hijo ese entrenamiento.

Cada vez que se metía en la ducha recordaba la ducha de corporación cápsula, de su hogar. Era increible como alguien como él había podido establecer eso, un hogar. Pero de lo que se acordaba no era de la ducha en sí, lo que recordaba era que Bulma varias veces se había metido a la ducha con él. Al principio lo buscaba ella, entraba cuando sabía que él se estaba duchando, y a sabiendas de que teniendola enfrente desnuda y con el agua caliente corriendo por su piel no iba a poder resistirse.

Luego lo buscaba él, cuando sabía que la humana estaba en la ducha entraba. Ni siquiera tenían que decirse una palabra, con sus besos y caricias lo decían todo. Salió de la ducha decidido a comer algo y echarse a dormir. No quería pensar en nada. Bulma le volvía débil, porque ella era su debilidad. Y un hombre con debilidades era débil, ya que sus enemigos siempre podrían hacerle daño a través de estas. Por eso nadie podía saber nunca jamás que Bulma era su debilidad, ni siquiera los insectos de sus amigos.

Bulma mientras tanto seguía trabajando en el laboratorio, era lo único que podía hacer por sus amigos. Su madre apareció acompañada del pequeño bebé Trunks y de Yamcha.-Bulma cariño ha venido Yamcha a verte,¿porqué no descansas un rato?-

La mujer de pelo azul ya había rechazado hacía poco la oferta de Yamcha de pasar un tiempo juntos, quizás le viniese bien descansar, y luego retomaría el trabajo con más ganas. Además también quería pasar algo de tiempo con su hijo.

Yamcha pensaba que Bulma iba a negarse otra vez a su compañía, pero para sorpresa suya no fue eso lo que ocurrió.

-Está bien,necesito un descanso, vayamos a la isla de Mutenroi está tarde.-

Yamcha sonrió para sus adentros, por fin una oportunidad de estar con Bulma como en los viejos tiempos, pero para su decepción la joven tomó en sus brazos a su hijo, y se dirigió a la nave. Al ver que el guerrero se quedaba quieto como un pasmarote Bulma habló:-¡Vamos!Cogeremos mi nave.-

El guerrero se iba a sentar al lado de la peliazul, cuando vió que esta le apartó un poco.-Ese es el sitio de Trunks.- Dijo colocando al niño de cabellos lilas allí. El guerrero frunció el ceño y se colocó en un asiento detrás. ``Pues sí que empezamos bien.´´ Pensó. Cuando estaban juntos su sitio en la nave siempre había sido ese, el de al lado de Bulma, era su sitio, y ahora lo ocupaba el hijo de Vegeta, que parecía mirarle como si fuera el mismo Vegeta, con esa mirada tan fea.

Mientras volaban el bebé no dejaba de reirse, como si se estuviese riendo de él.

Mientras volaban el guerrero se dejó llevar por la nostalgia, había ido tantas veces en esa nave con ella cuando estaban juntos... y ahora tenía que cederle su sitio a un proyecto de sayan. El destino era cruel a veces.

Cuando llegaron a la isla allí estaba el maestro, y Oolong y Puar. Hicieron un picnic y se sentaron en la arena. Oolong y Puar no podían quitar la vista de encima de aquel pequeño. A pesar de su corta edad, su expresión era idéntica a la de Vegeta, no cabía ninguna duda de que ese niño era su hijo,aunque su pelo y ojos no fueran los característicos de los sayans.

La peliazul se dió cuenta de que todos miraban muy expectante a Trunks, que disfrutaba llenándose de arena ajeno a todas las preocupaciones que embargaban a los adultos de su alrededor. Ella disfrutaba con aquello, si todo salía bien deseaba más momentos como este, con su hijo y sus amigos, y por supuesto con su padre. Bulma no se hacía idea de la vida sin Vegeta.

-¿Cómo en los viejos tiempos eh?.- Dijo Yamcha mirando a Bulma, y dando un gran bocado a un sandwich. Si no fuera por el bebé que estaba allí, aquella escena podía ser idéntica a muchas que habían vivido allí todos juntos.

-Bueno... como en los viejos tiempos... exactamente no.- Dijo Oolong mirando a Trunks. Puar le dió un cate en la nuca. -¡Calla Oolong!.-

De repente Trunks comenzó a llorar.-¿Que te pasa mi vida?.- Dijo Bulma cogiéndolo, y entonces notó la humedad de sus pañales. Su hijo se había hecho pis.

-Me he dejado los pañales en la nave.¿Seréis capaces de vigilarlo?.-

-No temas Bulma,no puede pasarle nada con unos guerreros como nosotros.- Contestó el maestro.

La científica se dirigió hacia la nave, y Yamcha puso mala cara.-¡Vamos Yamcha cambia esa cara!De la que te has librado.- Dijo Oolong.-Un hijo no trae más que problemas y complicaciones, mira a Bulma,ha cambiado las cervezas por los pañales.-

-A mi este crio me da igual,lo que me pregunto es donde está su padre, está claro que no siente ninguna preocupación por él.- Contestó el guerrero.

-Su padre está en la habitación del tiempo, entrenando duramente para vencer a ese monstruo, mientras tú estás aqui de picnic.- Respondió detrás de él una malhumarada Bulma. Todos permanecían en silencio ante la metedura de pata de Yamcha.

La científica le quitó los pañales sucios y le puso los limpios a su hijo. Yamcha se acercó por detrás.-Bulma lo sient...- Pero entonces un chorro de pipí le dio en toda la cara. Los presentes no pudieron evitar estallar en carcajadas.

-Jajaja, parece que Trunks no había acabado de hacer pis. Te está bien empleado.- Dijo Bulma.

El guerrero se limpió la cara con una toalla que cogió de la bolsa de Trunks,y se sentó sin decir una palabra.¿Cómo podía haber estado en el nacimiento de ese estúpido mocoso?Él había intentado demostrarle a Bulma que cuando ese mono del espacio la abandonara, él estaría allí. Maldita sea, el estaba allí dispuesto a estar con ella, estaba dispuesto a pasar por alto que había tenido un hijo con otro hombre, con un extraterrestre, y ella era incapaz de ver más allá de ese engreido arrogante.

Pasó la tarde,y Bulma estaba preparando la nave para volver a casa. Había sido una tarde muy agradable, pero tocaba volver a la realidad. Mientras recogía la nave se acercó Puar.

-No le tengas en cuenta a Yamcha esos comentarios.Él no tiene nada en contra de Trunks, pero entiende que para él todo esto es muy duro.-

Bulma no quería sentirse culpable, pero no podía evitarlo.

-Yo hacía mucho que no sentia nada por Yamcha. Vegeta no tuvo nada que ver. Además a Yamcha siempre le ha gustado coquetear con sus fans, quien sabe si alguna vez me engañó con alguna.- Dijo la peliazul intentando eliminar su culpalibidad.

La cara de Puar cambió por completo, y Bulma lo notó.-¿Me engañó Yamcha con alguna de sus fans?.-Preguntó la científica arqueando una ceja.

-No claro que no, con ninguna fan.- Medio mintió Puar.

-Así que no fue con alguna fan pero me engañó...-

-Tengo que irme.- Pero Bulma lo cogió del cuello y le dió la vuelta.

-Tú ahora estás con Vegeta, y tienes un hijo, ya todo es agua pasada que más da.- Dijo Puar maldiciendo su enorme bocota.

-Porsupuesto pero ya sabes que soy muy orgullosa, y me gustaría saber con quien me engañó y cuando.-

-Si te lo digo...¿Prometes que no le dirás nada a Yamcha y que no volveremos a hablar del tema?.-

-Te lo prometo.- Dijo Bulma. Era cierto que ahora ella tenía una vida con otra persona, y con un hijo, pero quería saberlo. Tenía muy claro antes de saber esto que había tomado la decisión correcta dejando a Yamcha y entregándose a Vegeta, pero esto lo confirmaba aún más.

-Fue con Maron. Fue antes de que Vegeta volviese de su viaje en el espacio. Tu estabas muy distante con Yamcha,y ella ya sabes que era un poco ligera de cascos.- Puar pensaba que su amiga querría saber más, pero para su sorpresa no fue así.

-Gracias por contarmelo Puar. Nos veremos pronto.- Dijo la peliazul subiendo a la nave. En realidad aquello ni siquiera le había molestado, otra prueba más de que Yamcha no era para ella.

 _ **Hola a todos! Como hace algunos capítulos alguien me pidió un poco más de participación del pequeño bebé Trunks, aqui le he dado un poquito de protagonismo. Está claro que para Bulma Trunks es su todo,y he decidido poner a Yamcha celoso no solo de Vegeta, sino de Trunks. Por otro lado, como en el doblaje latino siempre se dice que Yamcha le fue infiel a Bulma , y la verdad que el doblaje latino tiene una traducción más fiel que el castellano, pues he decidido que si, que Yamcha le fue infiel a Bulma. Aunque sigo pensando que esa relación estaba rota antes de que apareciese Vegeta, por eso en mi historia la infidelidad de Yamcha no es el desencadenante de su ruptura.**_

 _ **En cuanto a ¿porqué con Maron? Bueno no hace falta ser un lince para ver que la exnovia de Krilin era algo ligera de cascos, y se iba con el primero que se ponía delante... de hecho me alegro de que no terminase con Krilin.**_

 ** _He visto un review donde ponía que porque no actualizaba... aver no siempre tardo lo mismo en escribir los capítulos ni tengo el mismo tiempo libre todas las semanas, pero vamos, que no tengo ninguna intención de abandonar el fic. Así que aunque alguna vez tarde un poco más en actualizar tranquilidad... que tarde o temprano actualizaré._**

 ** _Daros las gracias como siempre a todos los que leéis y sobre todo a los que dejáis reviews... No hay nada más motivante que leer vuestras opiniones._**


	14. Chapter 14

Capítulo 14 cell:¿Dónde estabas?

Trunks estaba entrenando con Krilin, cuando la puerta de la habitación del tiempo se abrió. Allí estaba su padre, con un poder increible. Todas sus ropas estaban rotas, y grandes heridas cortaban su piel.

-¡Padre!- Gritó el pelilila acercándose a él.

-Ni se te ocurra.- Replicó el príncipe, haciendo que Trunks frenase de lleno.-No tiene ningún sentido que entres, ya que yo me basto para derrotar a ese bicho, pero como entrenamiento te vendrá muy bien.-

Vegeta, tan arrogante como siempre, pero sabía que tenía que aprovechar la oportunidad de entrar a aquella habitación que en su mundo no tenía, y además,su padre muchas veces pecaba de exceso de confianza, y sobre todo de exceso de orgullo.

-Porsupuesto que entraré.- Respondió el hijo de Vegeta, adentrándose en la neblina blanca que salía de aquel lugar.

Krilin observó una sonrisa ladeada en el rostro de Vegeta,y una expresión que podía ser...¿orgullo?. No, era imposible que aquel sayan sintiese orgullo o alguna emoción positiva por alguien que no fuera él mismo. Aunque gracias a la estupidez de Bulma de tener un hijo con él, habían podido ser avisados de aquel desastre y prepararse.

Cuando la puerta se cerró tras Trunks, Vegeta se marchó de allí sin decir nada.

-¿A dónde irá?¿Crees que volverá?¡Me da mucho miedo!.- Dijo Dende.

-No se ni a donde va ni si lo volveremos a ver antes del torneo de célula, aunque si no lo viesemos más sería mejor para todos, sólo trae problemas allá donde va.- Contestó Krilin.

El príncipe emprendió el vuelo hacia la corporación cápsula. Trunks estaría todo el día en la habitación del tiempo, con lo cual no merecía la pena estar allí con esos debiluchos. En su cámara de gravedad podría entrenar mejor, y prefería pasar la noche allí que con esos insectos. Además allí por la noche estaría su humana. Un escalofrío recorrió todo su cuerpo al pensar en ella. Otra vez llevaba un año sin ella, aunque por desgracia para él no había conseguido sacarla de su mente.

Pero lo primero era lo primero, entrenaría hasta lo quedaba de tarde en la cámara de gravedad y por la noche vería a Bulma, eso haría. Él era el príncipe de los sayans, y su impulso de ver a la humana no podía ser más fuerte que sus responsabilidades. Él no era como el patán de Goku, él era un ser racional y con autocontrol.

Cuando llegó a la cámara de gravedad no pudo evitar intentar sentir el ki de Bulma, seguramente se encontraría en el laboratorio, pero por alguna extraña razón quería sentirlo, pero no lo consiguió. Notaba los patéticos kis de los padres de Bulma, pero del de su hija ni rastro. Y ahora que lo pensaba, tampoco notaba el ki de Trunks. Sin saber porqué comenzó a hervir de rabia por dentro. ¿Dónde estaría?Llevaba un año sin verla, estaba dispuesto a pasar la noche con ella, estaba dispuesto a pasar tiempo con ella a pesar de su entrenamiento, debería sentirse la mujer más afortunada del universo, pero no estaba allí.

Tras un peuqeño ataque de furia en el que destrozó prácticamente todos los robots que había allí, intentó calmarse. Ella interferia en su entrenamiento, seguro que si se enteraba de que estaba allí iba con algún pretexto para molestarle. Lo mejor era que no estuviese allí, como si no venía en toda la semana. Ya hablarían cuando venciese a célula.

Programó los robots de reserva y continúo entrenando. Pasaron las horas,y de repenté notó el ki de Bulma y el de Trunks. Acto seguido oyó la nave, debían de venir de algún sitio, probablemente de ver a los estúpidos de sus amigos.

Se cargó los pocos robots que quedaban de un sólo golpe.-Vaya, me he cargado todos los robots que quedaban, tendré que ir a pedirle más para mañana.-

Y se dirigió hacia la habitación de Trunks, donde Bulma estaba dejando las cosas, y se disponía a cambiarle los pañales. Antes de que el príncipe hiciera acto de presencia por la puerta Trunks habló:-Papá...-

Bulma terminó de ponerle el pijama y se volvió. Allí apoyado en el marco de la puerta y con los brazos cruzados se encontraba el padre de su hijo.

-Necesito robots para la cámara de gravedad.-Dijo el sayan antes de que Bulma pudiese decir nada.

-Yo también me alegro de verte Vegeta.- Observó al príncipe. Su traje estaba hecho trizas, apenas le cubría carne, y estaba lleno de heridas.

-Date una ducha y mañana a primera hora me encargaré de tus robots. Imagino que habrás terminado también con los de reserva.-

-Llevó aquí horas.- Dijo el sayan. Eso en su idioma significaba, llevo aqui horas, y tu no estabas. Bulma entendió lo que Vegeta quería decirle.

-He estado en la isla de mutenroi con Trunks, hemos pasado la tarde allí, después de horas trabajando nos mereciamos un descanso.- Se acercó a Vegeta y le dijo. -Tú también mereces un descanso. Acostaré a Trunks.¿Porque no te das una ducha?Yo también necesito una.- Dijo la peliazul acercándose aún más.

-No te he pedido explicaciones,aunque no me gusta que mi hijo ande cerca de esos idiotas. Y a lo segundo que has dicho si, me daré una ducha.- Y desapareció por la puerta.

Bulma sonrió,con Vegeta había que entender su segundo idioma, las palabras que no decía pero quería transmitir, para saber que es lo que quería, y de momento Bulma lo conseguía. Él quería saber donde había estado, y aceptaba darse una ducha con ella. Por suerte Trunks estaba agotado. A penas lo tumbó en su cuna se quedó dormido.

Cuando entró al baño, el vapor apenas le dejaba ver. Pisó algo, que dedujo sería el traje de Vegeta. Menos mal que había hecho de más, porque con lo que quedaba de ese traje apenas le cubría nada. Se despojó ella de sus ropas, y se metió en la ducha. El sayan se encontraba bajo el chorro de la ducha y no se movía, aunque porsupuesto sabía que ella estaba allí.Moría de ganas por tocar su piel, pero quería que fuese ella la que lo hiciese primero. Y así fue, notó el abrazo de la suave piel de Bulma. Y ésta notó que la piel del guerrero estaba llena de cortes y heridas.

-Tendré que curarte esas heridas cuando salgamos de aqui.-

-Querrás decir, si salimos de aquí.- Replicó el príncipe, segundos antes de besar sus labios. Una vez empezaron no pudieron parar. Vegeta llevaba un año sin ella, y no podía más. Tardaron dos horas en salir de la ducha. Dos horas en las que Vegeta otra vez tuvo que contenerse para no marcarla. Se había empezado a acostumbrar aquello, pero una vez que la marcase,no tendría que contener sus impulsos con ella nunca más.

-Vamos a la enfermería y te curaré esas heridas. Alguna quizás haya que coserla.-

-Sabes que no es necesario.-

-Insisto- Dijo ella saliendo de la habitación sin volver la vista atrás, sabiendo que él la seguiría. No necesitaba aprender a sentir el ki para saber que el salió detrás y la siguió.

 _ **Estoy de vuelta! Y aqui traigo un nuevo capítulo, no preocuparse.**_

 _ **Parece que Vegeta y Bulma por fin se han encontrado tras la segunda incursión de Vegeta en la habitación del tiempo, ahora es el turno de Trunks.**_

 ** _En un review se sorprendieron porque en mi fic Bulma al principio estaba enamorada de Goku. Yo creo por indicios del anime, que Bulma sentía algo por Goku y Chichi se le adelantó, a lo que ella ya no pudo hacer nada. No quiero decir que no sintiese nada por Yamcha, pero creo que era otro tipo de amor, y luego llegó Vegeta, el que yo creo que a pesar de todo es el amor de su vida, y que le hizo ver la vida d euna nueva manera._**

 ** _Gracias a todos mis lectores, espero vuestras opiniones ;)_**


	15. Chapter 15

Capítulo 15:El pasado de Mirai Trunks

Bulma estaba cosiendo una de las heridas de Vegeta. Era increible la capacidad que tenía el príncipe de autodestruirse con sus entrenamientos. Al ser un sayan, su capacidad de regeneración era mucho más rápida que la de los humanos, pero eso no impedía que su piel estuviese marcada por varias cicatrices. La más visible de todas ellas es donde antes se encontraba su cola.

La científica se preguntaba como hubiese sido si el sayan hubiese conservado la cola. Sin darse cuenta Bulma llevaba tiempo parada observando la cicatriz de la cola de Vegeta, y éste se dio cuenta.

-Como bien sabes ahi estaba mi cola de sayan, pero ya no la necesito, convertirme en ozaru es una tontería pudiendo ser un supersayan.-

Bulma empapó un algodón en agua oxigenada y continúo curando las heridas de Vegeta.-Yo vi a Goku convertido en ozaru, y no tenía ningún control sobre si mismo, era pura destrucción sin control, no se cómo os podía servir de algo transformaros en eso.-

Una sonrisa ladeada apareció en el rostro del guerrero.-Goku es un clase baja, los de clase alta como yo podemos controlar la transformación Trunks al llevar mis genes seguramente también lo hubiese conseguido.-

Ahora una sonrisa ladeada apareció en el rostro de Bulma. Le encantaba cuando Vegeta sacaba a relucir su orgullo de padre.

-¡Auch!¡Ten cuidado con eso que escuece!.- Gritó Vegeta.

-Mira que eres quejica, no me puedo creer que te duela más el agua oxigenada que hacerte esas heridas.-

La respuesta del guerrero no se hizo esperar:-Cualquiera de estas heridas a ti te hubiese matado, termina pronto, necesito dormir.-

Bulma terminó con la última herida sin decir nada, y cuando terminó Vegeta se levantó y se marchó de la sala. La peliazul se quedó recogiendo, y cuando fue a su dormitorio, para su satisfacción allí estaba el sayan en la cama, tumbado de medio lado. Bulma se cambio y se echó a dormir junto él, abrazándole por la espalda. El guerrero estaba dormido, y ella no tardó en caer presa del sueño.

Lo que ella no sabía esque Vegeta la estaba esperando, y cuando sintió el suave cuerpo de su humana abrazarle por detrás, se quedó dormido. Aquella noche ambos durmieron tranquilos. Como la calma que precede a la tempestad.

Trunks mientras tanto entrenaba sin descanso en la sala del tiempo. Regueros de sangre recorrían su cuerpo, y estaba comenzando a desfallecer. Decidió que ya era suficiente, y fue al baño para darse una ducha relajante. Mientras cenaba pensaba en su madre, pero no en la que estaba ahi fuera en corporación cápsula, sino en la que había dejado en su línea temporal. Su madre era una mujer que llevaba años sufriendo. Todos sus amigos habían muerto, su familia... sólo le quedaba él, que se encontraba en otra línea temporal con toda la gente que un día dejó atrás.

Le agradaba conocer a la versión joven de su madre, la versión que todavía tenía esperanza, que luchaba para que todo fuese mejor, que no tenía ese brillo triste en los ojos incluso cuando sonría. Cuando la vió por primera vez después de derrotar a Freezer fue como un soplo de aire fresco. Era tan coqueta, tan orgullosa, como si se fuera a comer el mundo. Esperaba que no le tocase vivir lo que vivió en su línea temporal. Le hubiese encantado que su madre hubiese sido siempre esa joven feliz y orgullosa, con ganas de devorar el mundo.

Incluso se había dado cuenta de que su padre la miraba de forma diferente al resto del mundo. Tampoco su padre había sido lo que él había esperado, pero tras un tiempo conviviendo con él, había llegado a la conclusión de que quería a su madre a su manera. Al principio no entendía como su madre podía seguir llorando a un hombre así, pero tras conocerla de joven, y verla con su padre, era evidente lo mucho que Bulma quería a Vegeta.

Su madre era la mujer más inteligente del planeta, si ella había escogido a su padre por algo sería, y le vino un flashback a la cabeza:

 _Trunks tenía 12 años, y estaba en el laboratorio viendo trabajar a su madre._

 _-Mamá...¿Cómo conociste a papá?.-_

 _-Trunks estoy trabajando, ya te he contado que lo conocimos en namek, cuando fuimos a buscar las bolas de dragón.-_

 _-Sí, se que vino a vivir a casa, pero tu entonces salías con Yamcha.¿Dejaste a Yamcha por papá?.- Aunque Yamcha había muerto hacía años Trunks había escuchado de boca de su madre y de songoanda sobre los guerreros z._

 _Bulma dejó el ordenador y miró a su hijo. Era normal que tuviese curiosidad, pero aver como le explicaba a su hijo su historia con su padre. Con Yamcha su relación estaba muerta hacía tiempo, y por otro lado... como decirle a su hijo que con su padre tenía una relación un tanto diferente de las relaciones humanas normales...y que él había llegado por accidente._

 _-Verás Trunks...Yamcha y yo rompimos, y luego pues comencé a conocer a tu padre, él era muy solitario, y yo me fui poco a poco acercando a él.-_

 _-¿Porqué rompiste con Yamcha?.- Preguntó Trunks con curiosidad. Le fascinaba hablar sobre su padre, el poderoso Vegeta, el príncipe de los sayans._

 _-Bueno él.. yo...verás...él se echó otra novia. y seguimos siendo amigos.-_

 _-¿Otra novia?¿Yamcha te engañó?¡Te engañó!.-_

 _Bulma sonrió. Que simple era la mente de los niños, aunque en realidad era cierto,a Puar se le escapó decirle que Yamcha le había sido infiel con Maron. Aunque eso a ella no le había importado, cuando se enteró ya estaba enamorada de Vegeta._

 _Songoanda apareció de repente por la puerta interrumpiendo la conversación._

 _-¡Mira Trunks! Songoanda viene a buscarte para entrenar.-Dijo Bulma._

 _Los dos semisayans se fueron a entrenar, ellos eran la única esperanza para derrotar a los androides._

 _Tras una tarde de duro entrenamiento Trunks le preguntó a Songoanda._

 _-¿Tú sabes porqué mis padres no se casaron nunca?.-_

 _El hijo de Goku tragó saliva.Él en realidad no era consciente ni de como esque Vegeta y Bulma habían tenido un hijo. Los dos eran muy reservados en cuanto a su relación, y el poco tiempo que pudieron estar juntos fueron muy criticados. Pero no podía decirle eso a su joven amigo._

 _-Yo no lo sé, pero ya sabes que tu madre siempre ha sido especial, nunca ha sido de seguir las tradiciones.-_

 _Songoanda y Trunks no lo sabían, pero Vegeta tuvo el impulso de marcar a Bulma, y éste prometió a Bulma que tras derrotar a los androides, cuando volviera todo a la normalidad, la marcaría y estarían unidos para siempre. Pero nunca pudo cumplir su compresa, ya que murió en el enfrentamiento, y nunca volvió._

En la sala del tiempo:

Trunks se durmió pensando en el Songoanda de su línea temporal. Había sido su mejor y único amigo. En realidad estaba disfrutando el tiempo en aquella línea temporal, conociendo a los guerreros z, en esa época feliz a pesar de todo. Echaría mucho de menos a todos cuando volviese con su madre. Porque tenía que volver con ella, no podía fracasar, ella no se merecía eso.

 _ **He vuelto! Este capítulo está más centrado en Trunks del futuro, que por lo visto va a volver en super. No me gusta nada el Trunks de GT, que descuida el entrenamiento y se convierte en un blandengue, además no creo que Vegeta permitiese eso, y no concuerda con el Trunks de la saga de Boo, que aunque es orgulloso y consentido, adora pelear.**_

 _ **Espero poder actualizar pronto, muchas gracias a todos los que me leeis, espero reviews!**_


	16. Chapter 16

Capítulo 16:Trunks sale de la habitación del tiempo.

Trunks se disponía a salir de la habitación del tiempo. Ya había pasado un año entero, no se podía creer que hacía más de dos años que no veía a la madre de su época, y para ella solo habían pasado unas semanas. Mejor así, no se sentía bien dejando a su madre sola frente a aquellos monstruos, aunque era consciente de que lo que les esperaba en la época en la que estaba tampoco era mucho mejor.

Cuando abrió la puerta le sorprendió ver allí a su padre. Arqueó una ceja, su padre estaba con su típica pose de brazos cruzados observándolo, analíticamente, como sólo Vegeta hacía. Él no esperaba encontrarlo allí, su padre sabía perfectamente que no podía volver a entrar en la habitación del tiempo. No podría entrar jamás, en su vida... ¿Entonces que hacía esperándole allí?¿Quizás quería evaluar sus progresos?¿Era eso?

-Deja de mirarme como un pasmarote y vamos a enfrentarnos.- Salió de los labios del príncipe. Ahora entendía Trunks que hacía Vegeta allí, quería probar cuanto había aumentado sus poderes, y él, junto con Goku, era el único que podía servirle como entrenamiento, los únicos que podían brindarle un enfrentamiento decente. Pero Goku había decidido que los 10 días que les había dado célula los iba a invertir en descansar...cosa que a su padre le parecía estúpido.

-No quiero destruir el palacio de Dende,vamos a algún lugar deshabitado.- Contestó el pelilila ante la mirada de terror de Dende.

-Como quieras.- Replicó Vegeta, y salió volando. Su hijo voló tras él.

Dende suspiró. Por un momento había creído que se enfrentarían ahi, y había temido por la seguridad de su palacio.

Bulma se encontraba con el pequeño Trunks jugando en el jardín. Llevaba horas trabajando y estaba colapsada, necesitaba desconectar, y pasar algo de tiempo con su hijo.

-¿Sabes Trunks? Vas a ser muy fuerte, como tu papá, y muy guapo.- La peliazul llevaba a su hijo cogido por las dos manos mientras con su ayuda daba pasos por el jardín.

Mientras se relajaba con su hijo, la científica divisó unos puntitos en el cielo. Se imaginó que serían Trunks y Vegeta, pero no estaba preparada para lo que vió. Llegaron los dos ensangrentados y con los trajes hechos trizas.

-¿Pero que habéis hecho?.-

-Nada que deba preocuparte, entrenar.- Respondió el príncipe. El bebé Trunks al ver a su padre, se soltó del agarre de su madre y consiguió caminar dos pasos el solo agarrándose a la pierna de su padre. El sayan puso una mueca al ver a su hijo agarrado a su pierna, otra de las debilidades terrícolas. Bulma al ver la cara del príncipe rápidamente cogió a Trunks que hizo un puchero y comenzó a llorar.

-Los fuertes no lloran Trunks.- Dijo el sayan mirando a su pequeño hijo y dirigiéndose a la entrada de corporación cápsula. El bebe como si lo hubiese entendido cesó su llanto.

El Trunks del futuro observó la escena. Su padre siempre conseguía sorprenderle. No era el padre que él se imaginaba, él se imaginaba un padre amoroso y tierno como su madre, y Vegeta era de todo menos eso. Pero es cierto que su padre muy a su manera se preocupaba por los suyos. Si hubiera sido cualquier otro bebé o persona, Vegeta le habría soltado algún insulto antes de desaparecer. Y además estaba esa mirada que sólo le daba a su madre y a su yo pequeño. Mirada que en la habitación del tiempo había comenzado a darle a él...

-Cariño...- Dijo Bulma cortando de raíz los pensamientos de Trunks.

-¿Quieres que te corte el pelo otra vez?Lo llevas muy largo.-

-Eehh... creo que no, la verdad es que me gusta así.-Respondió el joven pelilila.

-En ese caso, entra por lo menos a darte una ducha. Luego echaré un vistazo a tus heridas, como tengáis otra pelea así, no sé si llegaréis vivos al torneo de célula.-

Trunks sonrió y fue directo al baño. Cuando le contase a la madre de su época que había luchado con su padre... Para él todo esto era muy emocionante, haber conocido a su padre, a su madre de joven ,a todos los amigos de su madre, a Goku... y volver a ver a Songoanda, en esta línea temporal más pequeño que él mismo. Una punzada de dolor recorrió su cuerpo, al recordar la muerte de su mejor amigo. El pequeño Songoanda sabía que en el futuro había muerto... pero no sabía como.

Bulma se preparó un café, deseaba poder pasar algo de tiempo con Vegeta y las dos versiones de su hijo Trunks. Los diez días que célula les había dado estaban pasando muy rápido. Al igual que los 3 años... Cuando ella mejor estaba el tiempo pasaba volando, con lo largos que se le hicieron los días en namek.

El joven pelilila entró en la cocina interrumpiendo los pensamientos de su madre.

-Creo que yo también tomaré un café.- Dijo Trunks.

-¿No necesitas que te cure?.- Preguntó Bulma.

-No, estoy bien, de aqui al torneo de célula estaré a pleno rendimiento.- Respondió el muchacho.

La peliazul comenzó a preparar el café para su hijo. Miles de preguntas se arremolinaban en su cabeza respecto a como habría sido su relación con Vegeta en aquella línea temporal. En su línea temporal, Bulma pensaba que lo que había retenido a Vegeta en la tierra esos tres años era la expectativa de luchar contra aquellos androides que eran tan fuertes. Eso representaba un desafío para él. Pero en la linea temporal de Trunks del futuro ellos no sabían que los androides iban a llegar. ¿Se habría quedado por ella?

Le habría encantado poder hablar con la Bulma del futuro, que le dijese como había sido todo...Tenía tanto miedo de que Vegeta quisiese matar a Goku cuando terminase toda esa pesadilla... si esque esa pesadilla terminaba.

La científica puso el tazón caliente de café enfrente de su hijo del futuro, -y se sentó con él. Quería aprovechar para hablar con él, preguntarle muchas cosas... pero no era tan fácil. Sabía que Trunks había sufrido mucho, y conociéndose a sí misma, dudaba que le hubiese contado mucho de la historia de Vegeta.

-¿Tienes mcuhas preguntas verdad?.- Le dijo Trunks sorprendiéndola.-Es lógico, mi madre me dijo que conociéndose a sí misma, seguro que tenía muchas preguntas. Me dijo que no dudara en contestarlas.-

Bulma se sonrojó.-Bueno... no hemos hablado mucho, se lo mismo que saben los demás, que Goku murió de una enfermedad del corazón,que esos androides llegaron sin previo aviso,que murieron todos... y que en el lugar de donde vienes solo quedamos tu y yo.-

-Así es, el último en morir fue Songoanda.- Respondió el pelilila bajando la mirada.

-¿Recuerdas algo de tu padre?.- Preguntó bulma.

-No, cuando murió yo era muy pequeño, de todos tus amigos al único que he llegado a conocer es a Songoanda. El resto murieron sin que pudiera recordarlos.-

Bulma bajó la mirada observando su taza de café. Aquello era muy triste. Su hijo apenas sabía nada de su padre. Ella quería que si sucediese algo Trunks pudiese recordar a su padre.

-Le pregunté a mi madre muchas veces sobre él. Me hice en mi cabeza la idea de un poderoso guerrero, un príncipe solitario que había conquistado el corazón de mi madre, y al que mi madre había conquistado... Al principio cuando lo conocí pensé que me había equivocado... pero conforme va pasando el tiempo...-

La peliazul levantó la mirada y vió a su hijo del futuro, con esperanza.

-Conforme va pasando el tiempo creo que no estaba tan equivocado.-

La peliazul sonrió.Así es exactamente como ella habría descrito a su padre.

-Tu madre... ¿Tu madre ha vuelto a salir con algún... hombre?.- Aquella pregunta era un tanto delicada, y las mejillas de Bulma se sonrojaron.

-No es que de donde yo vengo abunden los hombres...pero no, no ha estado con ningún otro. Y sinceramente dudo que jamás pueda estar con ningún otro,viendo la cara que pone al hablar de mi padre.-

Bulma iba a hablar pero su madre irrumpió en la cocina.-Bulma hija al teléfono, es Krilin.-

Bulma y Trunks se miraron.¿Para qué llamaría Krilin?¿Acaso había pasado algo?

 _ **Hola a todos! Siento haber tardado en actualizar, estoy con trabajo y estudios un poco hasta arriba,y puede que las actualizaciones vayan algo más lentas, pero no preocuparse que no voy a dejar esto colgado, y tarde lo que tarde actualizaré...**_

 ** _He visto ya los dos nuevos capítulos de super de la nueva saga, y la verdad que prometen bastante. Lo único que no comprendo es porque ahora deciden poner a Trunks con el pelo azul, cuando siempre lo ha tenido lila ( hablo del anime, que es lo que hemos visto todos). Ahora al escribir sobre Trunks del futuro no será muy correcto poner pelilila pero en fin... espero que le den alguna explicación._**

 ** _Muchas gracias a todos por vuestra paciencia y reviews, espero que os guste el capítulo, saludos!_**


	17. Chapter 17

Capítulo 17:No sin mi entrenamiento

Bulma fue casi corriendo para coger el teléfono. Que Krilin la llamase por teléfono podía significar que algo había sucedido, algo malo, más concretamente. Trunks fue detrás de ella, también quería saber que era lo que quería Krilin.

La científica cogió el teléfono con manos temblorosas.-¿Krilin? Soy Bulma, ¿Qué sucede?.-

-¡Hola Bulma!¿Cómo va todo?.-

La científica arqueó una ceja, y el labio comenzó a temblarle. No pudo reprimir el grito.-¿¡Quieres decirme que sucede Krilin?!¿¡ Esa bestia ha atacado otra ciudad?! ¿¡Le ha pasado algo a alguno de nuestros amigos?!¡Habla!.-

Krilin tuvo que alejar la oreja del teléfono ante los gritos de su amiga:-¿Quieres relajarte?¡No ha ocurrido nada! Te llamaba porque como quedan solo tres días para el torneo de célula habíamos pensado hacer un picnic todos juntos y relajarnos un poco.-

La vena en la frente de la peliazul se hinchó. Ella y Trunks del futuro preocupados por si había sucedido algo y Krilin llamándola para una tontería. El joven pelilila observó a su madre, se veía muy enfadada.

La peliazul iba a responder con otro grito, pero miró a su hijo venido del futuro. En realidad Krilin y sus amigos tenían razón, estaba bien entrenar, y realmente habían hecho sus deberes. No había nada de malo en relajarse un poco, Trunks tenía derecho a pasar algo de tiempo con sus amigos, no estaba bien que sólo hubiese venido del futuro para luchar y sufrir. El joven también tenía derecho a disfrutar un poco.

Suspiró y respondió en el tono mas amable que pudo:- Está bien .¿Cuándo será?.-

-Mañana. Llevaré el Karaoke, puede que sea mi última oportunidad de utilizarlo.-

Cuando colgó el teléfono, Trunks miraba expectante a su madre para saber que había ocurrido.

-Krilin ha llamado para invitarnos mañana a un picnic en el campo.-

El joven pelilila arqueó una ceja.

-Habéis entrenado mucho, y antes de lo que se avecina, creo que estaría bien que nos relajaramos todos un poco. Tú también tienes derecho a disfrutar un poco.-

-Pero...el entrenamiento...- Respondió Trunks.

-Sé que el entrenamiento es muy importante, pero piénsalo, por entrenar un dia menos no va a cambiar nada. Aunque yo tengo mucha fe en vosotros, no sabemos que es lo que va a pasar en el torneo, estará bien relajarse antes de eso. Incluso iréis con energías renovadas.-

Trunks se quedó pensativo, por un lado le apetecía muchísimo poder disfrutar de un dia de relax y alegría junto con su familia y amigos, pero por otro lado, sabía lo que pensaría su padre, que eso eran tonterías y lo importante era derrotar a célula. Aunque su padre no lo dijese, el muchacho sabía que tenía puestas esperanzas en él, y no quería decepcionarlo.

Bulma como si hubiera leido los pensamientos de su hijo del futuro habló: -Tu padre también vendrá, no le hará mucha gracia, ni creo que consigamos que cante en el Karaoke, pero allí estará.-

-Sinceramente, y ojalá me equivoque, pero dudo mucho que mi padre venga con nosotros, y deje de lado el entrenamiento.- Respondió el joven.

-Confía en mi.-Respondió su joven madre guiñándole un ojo.

Vegeta se estaba dando una ducha. Era extraño que su humana no estuviese allí, normalmente aprovechaba para abordarlo, pero estaba él sólo,cerró los ojos y dejó que el agua cayese sobre su pelo,aquello era muy relajante, aunque hubiese sido más relajante si Bulma estuviese allí.¡Rayos!¿Porqué no había ido?¿Acaso tenía algo mejor que hacer?Se estaba poniendo de mal humor. Él era el príncipe de los sayans, y el que iba a salvar aquel estúpido y débil planeta. Podía mostrar un poco más de consideración. Sin darse cuenta otra vez estaba pensando en ella, le molestaba hasta cuando no estaba presente.

Salió de la ducha y se dirigió a cenar. Allí estaban Bulma, sus padres, su hijo pequeño y su hijo del futuro.

-¡Que bien que ya has venido Vegeta!Vamos a cenar, tenéis que alimentaros muy bien para el torneo.- Dijo la madre de Bulma, o como Vegeta la llamaba, la rubia gritona.

Comió en silencio, pero el guerrero no puedo evitar tener la sensación de que le ocultaban algo. Normalmente Bulma no paraba de hablar, pero esta noche estaba muy callada. Quizás por eso no se hubiese reunido con él en la ducha...¡Pero porqué tenía que estar pensando en ella hasta cuando la tenía delante! Lo único que hacía era interferir en su entrenamiento como guerrero. Si no había ido a la ducha con él la que salía perdiendo era ella.Él era el principe de los sayans y tenía que considerar un honor que quisiese tomarla como compañera.

Bulma estaba dando de comer al pequeño Trunks. No hacía falta escuchar a Vegeta para saber que estaba de mal humor, lo conocía bastante bien como para saber interpretar sus miradas, y además, no había acudido con él a su encuentro en la ducha. Pero quería esperarse a la noche para decirle lo del picnic, tendrían más tiempo. Para él podía ser una chorrada, pero para ella era importante, podía ser una de las últimas veces que estuviesen todos juntos, y si todo iba a salir mal, ¡que diablos! por lo menos que Trunks del futuro se llevase un buen recuerdo de su estancia allí, un recuerdo agradable dentro de todo el sufrimiento que aquel chico tan joven había vivido.

Tras acabar de cenar, Vegeta se levantó y se marchó. Bulma y Trunks del futuro se miraron. Sabían perfectamente que Vegeta sospechaba algo, eran muchos años de mercenario espacial como para no saber cuando alguien le ocultaba algo. La madre de Bulma intervino: -¿Qué le sucede al apuesto Vegeta?.-

-Está de mal humor, como siempre.- Respondió la peliazul.

-¡Pero si Vegeta es un encanto! Lo que pasa es que es muy misterioso, pero hoy si que lo he visto de mal humor.- Replicó la rubia.

-Nos ha notado raros, y en verdad lo estamos. Krilin llamó para invitarnos a un picnic en el campo, y todavía no se lo he dicho.-

-¡Un picnic!Excelente idea, tu padre y yo iremos, haré mis famosos pastelillos.-

La científica sonrió.-Muy bien mamá, ahora sólo falta convencer a Vegeta.-

-Dile que voy a llevar mis pastelillos y ya verás como va, sé que le encantan.-

Vegeta se quitó la ropa, quedándose en boxers, y se quedó tumbado sobre la cama. Bulma le ocultaba algo, actuaba nerviosa, y su hijo del futuro también lo debía saber, porque actuaba igual. ¿Le tomaban por idiota?¿Qué le estaban ocultando?Cuando llegase Bulma le exigiría que se lo contara,no soportaba las tonterías. Ya le habían tomado bastante el pelo y engañado Freezer y sus secuaces, como para que le hiciesen lo mismo las personas... que él... ¿apreciaba?Él no lo diría con esas palabras. ¿Confiaba?Bueno estaba claro que confiaba en Bulma pero...

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando la mujer entró en la habitación. La observó sin decir nada mientras se cambiaba. ¿Sería su cuerpo espectacular lo que le hacía querer marcarla? Es verdad que tenía un cuerpo increible, pero había estado en su vida con mujeres con cuerpos así y nunca había sentido esa necesidad antes.

La peliazul se sentó en la cama, iba a hablar cuando Vegeta la interrumpió.

-¡Arranca! Sé que quieres decir algo, así que sueltalo.-

-Lo soltaría si me dejarás hablar.- Bulma intentó suavizar su tono, no quería ponerle excusas al sayan para que no fuese.-Perdona. Lo que quería decirte es que vamos a hacer un picnic en el campo mañana, y bueno, Trunks del futuro también vendrá, y bueno, nos relajaremos todos un poco,y con todo lo que ha sufrido Trunks en su vida creo que sería bueno que estuviésemos allí todos... tu también.-

-¿Tanto secretismo para decirme eso?.- Replicó el príncipe.

-¿Vendras?.-

-Mañana debería estar entrenando, no de picnic.-

-Lo sé Vegeta, pero es un pequeño descanso. Has entrenado día y noche,eres más poderoso de lo que jamás soñaste. Si no lo haces por mi al menos hazlo por Trunks, sé que el desea que estés presente.-

El guerrero le apartó un mechón de pelo de la cara, y acercó su cara a la suya, sólo les separaban pocos centímetros.-¿De verdad quieres que esté allí con tus amigos? Se me podría ir la mano y podria matar a alguno.-

-Es un riesgo que estoy dispuesta a correr.- Dijo Bulma tocando el pelo con forma de llama de Vegeta.

Y la pasión les venció, sin decir nada más comenzaron a besarse.

 _ **Hola a todos! Aqui os dejo un nuevo capítulo. ¿Irá Vegeta al picnic?¿Que ocurrirá en el picnic? Puede que una de las pelis de dragon ball z tengan lugar en ese picnic, pero ya no os desvelo nada más :)**_

 _ **Muchas gracias a todos los que me leeis y a los que comentáis. Me encanta ver comentarios sobre lo que pensáis del fic**_

 _ **Saludos!**_


	18. Chapter 18

Capítulo 18:Y llegó la calma

Cuando Bulma despertó Vegeta ya no estaba en la cama. No le extrañó, de hecho era lo normal para ellos, Vegeta madrugaba siempre mucho para entrenar. Se quedó pensativa, hoy era el día del picnic.¿Quizás Vegeta estuviese entrenando para poder ir después? El sayan era una caja de sorpresas, y aunque probablemente fuese la persona que mejor lo conocía, o más bien la única persona a la que el guerrero había permitido eso,no estaba muy segura de que es lo que haría.

El llanto de Trunks la hizo reaccionar. Apagó la pantalla y se dirigió a la habitación de su hijo, la antigua habitación de Vegeta.

Tras el desayuno la peliazul volvió a su habitación con su pequeño en brazos. Su hijo del futuro se estaba vistiendo. Abrió el armario, y eligió un vestido de color rojo y cuello alto. Se miró en el espejo, le quedaba como un guante. Tras arreglarse se dirigió al laboratorio, donde estaba el comunicador con la cámara de gravedad. Se quedó dudando si hablar con el guerrero o no. Sabía lo mucho que le molestaba que interrumpiesen su entrenamiento. Posó su mano en el botón, sin atreverse a pulsarlo, cuando su bebé le facilitó la tarea, pulsando el mismo el botón de un manotazo.

De repente en la pantalla apareció Vegeta que no parecía darse cuenta de su presencia.

-¡Vegeta!.-

El sayan miró contrariado a la pantalla cuando un robot explotó a su lado, dejándole la cara de color negro. Apagó los robots y habló:

-Cualquier dia vas a matarme.-

La joven se quedó muda por un momento, no sabía muy bien como preguntarle, temía la respuesta.

-¿Se puede saber qué quieres?-

-Hoy es el picnic.-Respondió la científica.

-Eso ya lo sé¿Algo más?.-

-Yo..esto... en realidad sólo quería que lo supieras. Saldremos dentro de poco.-

-¿Puedo continuar ya con mi entrenamiento?.- Preguntó el príncipe de mal humor.

-Si, puedes continuar con tu entrenamiento.- Dijo de mal humor Bulma, y cortó la comunicación sin despedirse.

-No hay quien la entienda.-Dijo el sayan , y prosiguió con el entrenamiento.

La peliazul se fue de mal humor al salón, dando por supuesto que el sayan no iba a ir al picnic, amargandole el día, y no podía permitirse eso, tenía que hacerlo por Trunks... por sus dos Trunks

Trunks del futuro apareció por la puerta del salón, listo para ir al picnic. Cuando le contase a su madre que había podido estar de picnic con ella, con sus amigos... no se lo iba a creer. Y de repente una oleada de preocupación le invadió. Su madre continuaba en un mundo con dos androides locos y asesinos. Esperaba que estuviera bien.

Bulma observó la cara de su joven hijo. Algo no iba bien.-¿Que ocurre Trunks?.- El bebé Trunks miró a su madre al oir su nombre, aunque no iban dirigidas a él aquellas palabras.

-No es nada.-Respondió el pelilila. No quería ser egoista. Sabía que a su madre le hacían ilusión ese tipo de cosas.Y no estaría mal pasar un día relajado, no quería amargar a nadie y amargase a sí mismo.

-Hoy lo pasaremos bien, ya verás. Estoy segura de que no has visto a nadie cantar como lo hace Krilin.- Dijo la cientifica con una sonrisa, y no pudo reprimir una carcajada.

El muchacho se quedó intrigado, aunque pronto averiguaria lo que significaba aquello.

Mientras volaban en la nave el bebé Trunks intuía que algo le pasaba a su madre y a aquel chico que le acompañaba. No paraba de mirar a uno y a otro. Ambos estaban muy serios y callados y el pequeño comenzó a llorar.

-Oh no,Trunks por favor podrías cogerlo un poco aver que le pasa.- Dijo la cientifica refiriéndose a su hijo del futuro.

-Esto... si, claro.- Y el pelilila se cogió a si mismo cuando era un bebé, la verdad que era una situación un tanto extraña. El Trunks mayor estaba un poco asustado, nunca se había ocupado de un bebé, de hecho en su época eran muy pocos los bebés que había.

Al ver que le hacían caso el pequeño Trunks comenzó a reir y a jugar con los mechones y la nariz de su homólogo del futuro.

El Trunks mayor no pudo evitar sonreir, lo que hizo que Bulma también sonriese al ver la situación, y aquello les alegró el viaje de ida.

Mientras tanto en Kamehouse Yamcha se negaba a ir al picnic. Tenía el mal recuerdo del último picnic que habían realizado, como quedo mal con Bulma y todos se rieron de él cuando Trunks se le hizo pis encima. Además si había alguna posibilidad de que Vegeta fuese no quería ir. Era la persona que menos ganas tenía de ver en todo el universo, lo único que deseaba era ver como célula lo mataba por todo lo que le había hecho.

-Pero Yamcha, he comprado alcohol contando contigo, si no vienes va a sobrar mucho.- Dijo Mutenroi.

Oolong miró de reojo al anciano.-Dudo que vaya a sobrar nada.-

-Tengo que entrenar, somos la última esperanza de la tierra, sois unos inconscientes.-Respondió Yamcha.

-Hace años no te digo que no, pero ahora con los sayans, nuestro poder es ridiculo, si ellos no pueden nosotros menos.- Respondió el anciano.

-Me da igual, yo me quedaré hoy entrenando.-

-Pero Yamcha, hace muy buen día, seguro que Bulma y Chichi llevan falditas muy cortas.- Dijo Mutenroi mientras salía un chorro de sangre de su nariz.

-No cambiaré de idea.-Dijo Yamcha alejándose volando de alli.

Krilin acababa de llegar.-¿Pero donde va Yamcha?Pensaba que iriamos todos juntos.-

-El cabezota de él no va a venir, prefiere quedarse entrenando.- Respondió Oolong.

La nave de Bulma llegó a la zona del picnic, y junto con ayuda de Trunks del futuro sacó las provisiones de la nave y al pequeño Trunks.

Krilin, Mutenroi y Oolong estaban alli.

-¿Donde esta Goku?¿Y Yamcha?.- Preguntó la peliazul.

-Yamcha no va a venir porque está entrenando,pero no te vas a creer donde están Goku y Chichi.- Dijo Krilin.

-Cuéntame.- Dijo la joven.

-Cuando pase todo ésto han decidido que van a llevar a Songoanda a un colegio muy caro, y se han ido a la entrevista.¡Imaginate a Goku con traje!.-

Bulma no pudo evitar romper a reir.¡Goku con traje! Quedaba nada para que se enfrentasen a célula, existia una posibilidad de que muriesen todos, y estaba en traje en una entrevista para llevar a Songoanda a un buen colegio. Seguramente aquello había sido cosa de Chichi, daba igual que la tierra estuviese siendo aniquilada, anteponía la educación de Songoanda a todo.

Una suave brisa corrió, y unas flores de cerezo cayeron sobre ellos, Bulma cerró los ojos disfrutando de la sensación,y pensando que ojalá Vegeta estuviese allí.

 _ **Hola de nuevo! Con esta información creo que todos sabréis la película que voy a utilizar en el siguiente capítulo, éste ha sido un poco introductorio.**_

 _ **Chichi como siempre va a su rollo y pasa de todos, sólo quiere que Songoanda vaya a un buen colegio, aunque sea el único edificio que quede en la faz de la tierra.**_

 _ **Queda ya muy poquito para el enfrentamiento con célula, y para un periodo muy duro para Vegeta, pero casi más para Bulma.**_

 _ **Prometo intentar actualizar lo antes posible! Saludos!**_


	19. Chapter 19

Capítulo 19:Estalla el duelo

Songoanda llegó donde se encontraba Bulma preparando las bandejas.-¿Te ayudo con algo?.-Preguntó el semisayan.

-¡Hola Songoanda! Ya está casi todo listo, no es necesario. El pequeño sonrió y se fue hacia donde estaba Krilin montando el Karaoke.

La peliazul se volvió y se chocó contra algo que le hizo perder el equilibrio y caer hacia atrás. Menos mal que a su bebé lo había dejado en una toalla en el césped, si no hubiesen ido al suelo los dos, aunque lo que vió le mereció la pena. El ``muro´´ contra el que había chocado era nada más y nada menos que Vegeta.

El guerrero permaneció serio pero por dentro le parecía divertido la reacción de su humana. Cómo no sabía detectar el ki no se había dado cuenta de su presencia, y si se sumaba que era un tanto despistada, no era capaz de darse cuenta de que en su espalda había otra persona.

-¡Vegeta casi me matas de un susto!.-

La respuesta del sayan fue cogerla de la mano y con una facilidad pasmosa levantarla hasta ponerla de pie.

-Deberías prestar más atención a tu alrededor, si en lugar de ser yo soy un enemigo, ya estarías en el otro mundo.-

A Bulma se le escapó una sonrisa, por un lado porque Vegeta había ido, y por otro porque esa era su manera de decirle que se preocupaba por ella.

-No creo que nadie se atreviese a tocarme con tantos guerreros alrededor.- Respondió con una sonrisa la peliazul.

El príncipe arqueó una ceja y miró divertido a su alrededor. Estaban los padres de Bulma, Songoanda, los dos Trunks,Oolong y Mutenroi.

-¿Quién te iba a salvar?¿El anciano que ya va borracho o el cerdito que se transforma?.-

-¿Y Songoanda y Trunks?.- Dijo Bulma

-Quizás Trunks pudiese hacer algo, aunque le falta algo de entrenamiento,está claro.-

-¿Porqué esta claro?¡Él venció a Freezer!.- Repuso Bulma.

-Y créeme que me alegra que fuese mi hijo, y no el payaso de Goku,el que acabo con él, pero si hubiese desarrollado todo su potencial hubiese vencido a los androides en su linea de tiempo, no habría tenido que venir aqui.-

-Te iba a preguntar por Songoanda, pero está claro que me dirás lo mismo.-Respondió la peliazul.

El sayan miró hacia la toalla donde estaba su hijo tumbado,sujetandose los pies y balanceándose, cosa que le parecía muy divertida al pequeño, porque no paraba de reir.

-Con él no cometeré los mismos errores, en cuanto tenga edad empezaré a entrenarlo.-

La científica sonrió. Le gustaba que Vegeta se implicase con el niño, aunque fuese de esa manera. Conocía al sayan, y éste no entrenaría a cualquiera. Si Songoanda le pidiese de rodillas que lo entrenase, no lo haría.

Dicho esto el príncipe se fue a coger unos sandwiches y se apartó del resto.

Krilin sonrió cuando terminó de montar el Karaoke. Vegeta observó su alrededor mientras devoraba sandwiches. El viejo Mutenroi iba borracho, y no paraba de hacer tonterias mientras el crio de Goku y el cerdo ese raro no paraban de reir.

Bulma miraba al anciano con cara de póker. Menos mal que había alguien normal que se daba cuenta de que ese anciano estaba haciendo el rídiculo. Y se permitió observarla un poco más. Llevaba un vestido rojo de cuello alto, que le marcaba sus curvas. Tapando su cuello... y el príncipe sonrió para sus adentros. Por mucho que intentase tapar o esconder su cuello de él no serviría de nada. Él la marcaría y ambos lo sabían. Su media melena azul terminaba justo en su cuello. Por algún motivo, ese color le resaltaba su piel. No lo admitiría ni aunque lo deshoyasen vivo, pero Bulma estaba preciosa. Sintió una sensación fuerte y punzante en su estómago al mirar a la humana. Qué débil se sentía en ese momento, a pesar de ser el más fuerte del lugar.

Había estado con mujeres realmente bellas,pero esas sensaciones que le provocaba Bulma no se las había provocado nadie más.

De repente la mujer, como observada, miró hacia donde estaba él. Sus miradas se cruzaron y el rubor tiñó las mejillas de Vegeta ante esa pillada infraganti. La reacción del guerrero fue girar la cabeza contrariado, mientras Bulma le dedicaba una sonrisa.

Aquella escena se interrumpió cuando Krilin comenzó a cantar... bueno... a hacer algo parecido a cantar.

Los padres de Bulma estaban encantados, Bulma tenia cara de circunstancia, consciente de lo mal que cantaba Krilin a pesar de lo que le gustaba el Karaoke. Trunks del futuro entendió a su madre cuando escuchó cantar a su amigo. Era realmente horrible.

Y Vegeta se sentó detrás de un árbol. No era la primera vez que le tocaba escuchar a ese enano, y lo hacía realmente mal. Si eran sus amigos...¿Porqué el resto no le decían nada?.-Me está destrozando los oidos.- Dijo el príncipe, seguro de que él no haría nunca algo tan bochornoso como cantar en un karaoke, y menos así de mal.

La canción de Krilin, para alivio de los demás, fue interrumpida por el sonido de una nave espacial, aunque al guerrero poco le importó, una vez la nave aterrizó siguió cantando, como si la cosa no fuese con él.

Vegeta de repente se encontró con un montón de soldados postrados a sus pies. No es que no se mereciese eso y mucho más, a fin de cuentas era un príncipe,pero aquello no le encajaba. Pero ya cuando uno de ellos le llamó majestad... El sayan se puso de pie. Fuesen quienes fuesen los que estaban allí ante él sabian quien era él, y eso podía no ser bueno, podía traer problemas.

-Lo hemos estado buscando principe Vegeta.- Dijo una figura que se acercó y se postró ante él. Aquella situación no desagradó a Vegeta, que con una sonrisa de mediolado dijo:-¿Soys guerreros supongo?- Refiriéndose a que eran guerreros del espacio, es decir sayans. No le disgustaba ver a gente de su especie. Probablemente hubiesen sobrevivido más sayans de lo que en un principio se creía, estando desperdigados por la galaxia. Aquello significa que el estúpido de Freezer no había conseguido su cometido de extinguir a lo sayans. Mientras quedasen, sus genes se seguirían manteniendo, no como los del lagarto.

Aquel sayan dijo llamarse Paragus,y que habían venido a buscarlo para que fuese el rey del nuevo planeta Vegeta. Aquello sorprendió al príncipe. Apenas recordaba su planeta natal, y ya se había resignado a no ser rey jamás. Hacia mucho tiempo que sus metas en la vida eran vencer a Freezer y ser el más poderoso del universo, y una vez venciese a célula y a Goku lo habría conseguido. No tenía ninguna intención de ser rey de nada. Se sorprendió a si mismo pensando en su mujer y en su hijo. Marcar a Bulma... era otra de las cosas que tenía pendiente y que haría muy gustoso cuando pasase todo aquello.

Vegeta dió por respuesta un gruñido y se volvió cuando Paragus le dijo que quería formar el mayor imperio conocido. Puede que antes eso tentase a Vegeta, pero no ahora. Sabía que había superado con creces el poder de los sayans. Había crecido sin apenas gente de su especie, y sin vivir en un palacio. No era eso lo que quería. No quería marcharse de la tierra por el momento. Y aunque el se autoengañase y pensase que Bulma y Trunks no tenían nada que ver, porsupuesto que tenían que ver. En su fuero interno no quería dejarlos, una cosa era hacer un viaje al espacio para entrenar y otra marcharse para siempre.

Paragus se sorprendió cuando vio que Vegeta se daba la vuelta como si aquel tema no fuese con él, y tuvo que sacar la artillería pesada:

-En realidad hemos venido porque es el único que puede vencer a un legendario guerrero del espacio.-

El príncipe se detuvo. Aquello ya era otra cosa, vencer a un sayan legendario que estaba dando problemas. Eso sería un entrenamiento perfecto, tanto para vencer después a Goku como a célula, era justo lo que necesitaba para ponerse a punto, le había venido como caido del cielo. Simplemente se iría a vencerle, y volvería. No se perdería el combate de célula por nada del mundo, ni tampoco estaba en sus planes abandonar a Bulma. Aunque no le interesase ser el rey de los pocos sayans que quedaban,el era un príncipe, un hombre de palabra, y no pensaba faltar a su promesa con Bulma.

-Atacó la galaxia del sur dejando destrucción a su paso. Hay que hacer algo o de lo contrario nuestro adorado planeta Vegeta en el que tanto nos ha costado establecernos será destruido.- Añadió Paragus.

Trunks, Oolong y Songoanda escucharon todo lo que aquel ser que decía ser de la misma raza que Goku y Vegeta había dicho.

A Trunks le tranquilizó al principio ver la reacción de su padre de marcharse hacia otro lado, al principio hubiese pensado que Vegeta se iría a ser rey y los abandonaría, pero de lo que había podido conocer al príncipe, no lo veía capaz de hacer eso y marcharse para siempre, aunque no había que tentar a la suerte.

Pero cuando vió que Paragus hablaba de un guerrero legendario y su padre se detenía... lo conocía, sabía que ante una lucha con un adversario fuerte su padre no se negaría, habían dado en el talón de aquiles de Trunks no era tonto, y había gato encerrado en aquello.

Intentó convencer a su padre diciéndole que no le escuchase, que era mentira, pero como siempre el orgullo de Vegeta jugó en su contra. A él nadie le daba órdenes, ni su propio hijo.Él no era un estúpido, y lo demostraría venciendo a ese sayan, y volviendo a finalizar el picnic.

-Estoy listo, pongámonos en marcha.- Dijo Vegeta. Le hubiese gustado hablar con Bulma y decirle que se iba a vencer a ese guerrero, y volvería, que quería vencer a célula, a Goku, que quería marcarla...que él no iba a abandonarla. Pero sabía que sus movimientos estaban siendo vigilados, tanto por los soldados, por Paragus,por su familia... y por los idiotas de los amigos de Bulma. No podía detenerse a dar explicaciones, y menos después de que Trunks lo había dejado como un tonto que se deja engañar. Bulma no era tonta, ella sabía que él volvería, tenía que saberlo.

Trunks corrió detrás de su padre.-¡Padre!.-

Paragus se puso en medio.-Tu también eres bienvenido príncipe Trunks.- En realidad a Paragus no le hacia gracia que aquel hibrído viajase con ellos, ni siquiera era digno de ser llamado príncipe,no parecía ni un sayan. No tenía ni siquiera cola de mono...Pero era más fácil así, después de todo lo díficil era convencer a Vegeta para que subiese a la nave. Una vez conseguido eso, el resto era pan comido, y aunque para Paragus Trunks no era un sayan de verdad, no estaría mal que también sufriese las consecuencias, como familia de Vegeta.

Mutenroi borracho como una cuba se empeñó en que también quería subir a la nave, mientras Krilin, que hacia rato había dejado de cantar, Songoanda y Oolong lo sujetaban, aunque sin éxito.

Bulma observaba la escena. No le gustaba que Paragus tentase a Vegeta con convertirlo en el rey de un nuevo imperio. En el fondo tenia miedo de que Vegeta se marchase, porque sabía que no podría soportarlo. Trunks corrió a la nave, pero tranquilizó antes a su madre.-No te preocupes, yo me encargo de todo,¡Volveremos pronto!.-

-Ten cuidado hijo.- Dijo, y por dentro también pensó: Y tú Vegeta.

Y la peliazul volvió a sentir esa sensación que desde hacía tiempo era muy familiar para ella: la incertidumbre.

 ** _A estas alturas ya todos sabréis la película que he metido: Estalla el duelo( en castellano). Vamos, la peli de Broly. Dentro de que las pelis de dragon ball no están bien ubicadas ninguna, esta me encanta, y me ha parecido que podía ubicarse bien en el lapso de los 10 dias del torneo de célula ( Trunks con el pelo largo, el bebé Trunks...)La situación más o menos encaja._**

 ** _Para todos los que piensan que Vegeta pasa de Bulma y Trunks, aqui hay una prueba de que no es así, cuando le dicen de ser rey el ignora a Paragus y se larga, porque no tiene ninguna intención de abandonar la tierra. Si cuando vencieron a Freezer se lo hubieran propuesto, estoy segura de que hubiese aceptado. Tampoco creo que sea sólo por vencer a célula, porque podría haber luchado contra él, haber vencido a Goku, y haberse largado a reinar su cosa es que cuando ya le dicen de vencer a un guerrero muy fuerte... pues Goku hubiese hecho lo mismo, es la espinita de Vegeta._**

 ** _Me encanta Bulma en esta película, la veo guapísima con ese vestido rojo y ese peinado._**

 ** _Y Yamcha... la verdad no se porque no sale ni donde se ha metido, es extraño que no lo hayan metido, así que he decidido que como está cabreado con el mundo por lo de Vegeta y Bulma, y encima no tiene muy buena experiencia del último picnic, pues ha decidido no ir._**

 ** _Espero que os haya gustado el capítulo, y como siempre gracias a todos, a los que escribis comentarios,y a los que léeis desde las sombras jejeje. saludos!_**


	20. Chapter 20

Capítulo 20:Estalla el duelo 2

Vegeta viajaba en una pequeña nave por el planeta. Paragus no paraba de darle la brasa con su sueño de reconstruir el planeta Vegeta, lo horrible que había sido lo que había hecho Freezer con su padre etc. Aunque el príncipe odiaba a Freezer y deseaba que se estuviese pudriendo en el infierno, tenía la sensación de que ese sayan le estaba comiendo la cabeza, y un poco haciendo la pelota. El príncipe optó por mirar hacia otro lado, aver si así Paragus dejaba de decir tonterias.

Trunks y Krilin les seguían volando.

En el coche de atrás iban Oolong, Songoanda y Mutenroi. Vegeta no sabía que diablos pintaban allí, aquel anciano había bebido en exceso y se había colado en la nave. Vegeta suponía que Paragus no tenía inconvenientes de que Songoanda estuviese allí, ya que suponía no sabría que el hijo de Goku era un mestizo, y no un sayan puro.

-¡Viva el rey Vegeta!.- Se oyó cuando bajaron del montón de criaturas que no eran ni sayans estaban allí aclamándolo. Aquello no tenía nada que ver con lo poco que recordaba de palacio con su padre, donde sus soldados no les recibían con vítores ni tonterias, sino que mantenían el silencio en señal de respeto. Aquello parecía más un fiesta como la que le gustaba dar a Bulma con sus amigos, que un auténtico planeta Vegeta. Tenía ganas de enfrentarse a ese guerrero y largarse de allí.

Finalmente le presentó a Broly, su hijo.

-¿Tu también eres un guerrero del espacio?.- Preguntó Vegeta.

-Así es majestad.-

Aquello parecía un circo más que otra cosa, los dos únicos sayans eran Paragus y su hijo, el resto eran seres de otros planetas que nada tenían que ver con los guerreros del espacio.Y ese Broly...tenía algo extraño, una expresión rara en su rostro, como si se estuviese conteniendo.

Uno de los soldados habló:-¡Majestad!¡Se ha visto al superguerrero en una estrella!.-

Vegeta se alegró, por fin iba a poder hacer lo que había ido a hacer.-Vamos Broly.-

Trunks que había visto y escuchado todo, seguía pensando que había gato encerrado, e intentó detener a su padre.-¡Es demasiado arriesgado partir asi!Necesitamos más información.-

El príncipe se volvió hacia su hijo. En realidad tenía razón,pero lo que no tenia era tiempo. Además,no le gustaba que Trunks le cuestionase, y mucho menos delante de los demás, aquello requería ser hecho así, aunque corriesen riesgos.

-¡Eres un cobarde!No te pido que me sigas.Vámonos Broly.- Fue la respuesta de Vegeta. Más adelante se arrepentiría de todos esos comentarios que le había hecho a su hijo del futuro mil veces, cuando ya no lo tuviese allí, pero no podía evitar contestar de esa manera cuando se sentía atacado, a pesar de saber en el fondo que su hijo lo hacía por su preocupación hacia él.

Krilin,Songoanda y Trunks fueron volando tras la nave donde iban Vegeta y Broly. Mientras exploraban el planeta, vieron que era una base de la que estaban extrayendo algo del núcleo. Goku apareció mediante teletransportación de repente, cuando Krilin,Songoanda y Trunks se estaban enfrentando a los guardianes de la base donde estaban realizando la extracción. Paragus apareció reconociendo a Goku al instante, era exactamente igual que Bardock. Le ofreció algo de comer y el sayan que se moría de hambre no pudo resistirse.

Vegeta tras todo el día buscando al guerrero legendario en ese miserable planeta no había encontrado nada. Aquello le empezaba ya a exasperar, el combate contra célula cada vez estaba más cerca y se le acababa el tiempo, y encima tenía que aguantar las tonterías de Paragus. En cuanto a Broly, seguía teniendo algo que confundía a Vegeta, como si ocultase algún secreto. Cuando caminaba por el pasillo dispuesto a irse a dormir encontró algo que no esperaba: A Goku.

-Has recorrido un largo camino para ser eliminado.- Le dijo el príncipe.

Goku sabía que Vegeta no había encontrado todavía a ese guerrero, pero Vegeta como siempre insistía en hacerlo todo el solo. El príncipe continúo su camino, yBroly detrás, pero cuando el hijo de Paragus vio a Goku, algo se despertó en su interior. Goku también notó una sensación extraña, y cuando pensaba que Broly iba a atacarle, de repente éste cambió su expresión y continúo caminando.

Por la noche todos dormían. Vegeta durmió en una habitación él sólo. Le costaba conciliar el sueño, eran demasiadas cosas. Tenía muy poco tiempo para encontrar a ese guerrer legendario y destruirlo, pues el torneo de célula sería muy pronto. Un miedo comenzó a recorrer su cuerpo. Si célula se presentaba al torneo y los guerreros z no se presentaban, era capaz de destruir la tierra entera. Era capaz de destruir a Bulma y a Trunks. Pikolo y Yamcha no estaban allí, pero no tenían nada que hacer contra célula, el que menos Yamcha. Se alegraba de que Yamcha no hubiese acudido al picnic, por algun motivo no le gustaba tenerle cerca, pero especialmente no le gustaba tenerlo cerca de Bulma.

Goku sin embargo consiguió dormirse sin problemas... hasta que un loco Broly irrumpió sacándolo de la cama a golpes. Salieron fuera, y Goku intentó en vano que aquel gigante dejase aquella lucha sin sentido. Cuando Paragus llegó rápidamente e intentó detenerle, Goku comprendió que Broly era quién había destruido la galaxia del sur.

Vegeta consiguió dormir algo, aunque su sueño se vió acompañado por varias pesadillas. Pesadillas donde célula le humillaba, y delante de él mataba a Bulma y Trunks. Cuando se despertó decidió que se marchaba de allí. Se sentía engañado, no había conseguido encontrar a ese supuesto guerrero legendario, y comenzaban a tener sentido las palabras de Trunks del futuro, sobre que estaba siendo engañado y había gato encerrado, aunque eso claro, el príncipe jamás se lo reconocería a su primogénito.

Se vistió y sin hablar con nadie se dispuso a ir hacia la nave para volver a la tierra, no tenía tiempo que perder, y se arrepentía de haber accedido a ir con ese loco de Paragus y su extraño hijo.

Cuando estaba caminando hacia la nave unos gritos le sorprendieron.-``Mierda´´.- Pensó Paragus suplicándole que esperase un poco más.

El príncipe siguió caminando ignorando las súplicas de Paragus, y entonces oyó la voz de Goku desde el interior de la nave.-``Mierda´´- Pensó el sayan otra vez. ¿Esque no iban a dejarle tranquilo? A él que le importaba que Goku le estuviese esperando para desayunar, es más,¿Que se supone hacía en la nave?. Pero entonces el hijo de Bardock le dijo que no tenía que marcharse, que el sayan legendario era Broly.

-¡Te dije que no te metieras en mis asuntos!.- Exclamó Vegeta.

-Diselo Paragus.- Dijo Goku, pero Paragus se limitó a negarlo, diciendo que Broly era incluso inferior a él.

Al príncipe todo aquello no le gustaba, alguien le estaba tomando por tonto y lo iba a parar caro.

La voz de Trunks se oyó de lejos y el muchacho apareció.-¡Te ha mentido!¡Dicen que quieres que seas su rey pero sólo quedan unas pocas minas, todo alrededor de palacio es decorado para engañarte!

Songoanda y Krilin aparecieron con unas extrañas criaturas que señalaban a Broly como el causante de la destrucción de su planeta.

Ante aquello Vegeta se dió cuenta de que había sido un idiota. Aunque le pesase, su hijo, Goku y los demás tenían razón. Si sólo hubiese sido Goku podría pensar que es un ingenio, pero Trunks era un chico inteligente, y tenía pruebas.

-Me has mentido.- Dijo Vegeta mirando a Paragus con odio, y dispuesto a darle una paliza que acabase con su vida. Aquella humillación no iba a quedar así, y menos por parte de un ser de su raza. Paragus ya no pudo continuar su farsa y confesó la verdad, que esperaba que Vegeta y sus ``amigos´´ muriesen en aquel asqueroso planeta cuando pasase un cometa que estaba previsto, y él adueñarse de la tierra.

Vegeta no esperó más, se convirtió en superguerrero y atacó a Broly. El aparato que controlaba a Broly explotó y este comenzó a liberar todo su poder. Paragus intentó en vano calmarlo. La lucha comenzó, y Goku era el principal objetivo del hijo de Paragus. Vegeta no podía dar crédito a lo que había ocurrido... se dió cuenta de que Broly era el legendario guerrero del espacio, apenas podía reaccionar, y cayó de rodillas en el suelo. Estaba todo perdido. La impotencia comenzó a adueñarse de él, sabía perfectamente que contra el guerrero legendario no se podía hacer nada...morirían todos. Y lo que más le afectó es pensar en lo que célula haría en la tierra, para su sorpresa su mayor pensamiento no se concentraba en su destino a morir a manos de Broly, sino en el destino de Bulma y Trunks. Si Broly acababa con ellos y llegaba a la tierra... no sabía que sería peor, si célula o Broly, pero su destino estaría sellado.

 _ **He vuelto! En el siguiente capítulo daremos por concluida la peli de Broly, y volveremos al torneo de célula. No me queda muy clara porque tiene Broly esa obsesión con Goku. Se ve que están de pequeños en la cuna, y que a Broly le altera el llanto de Goku, pero ni siquiera le ve... en fin cosas raras de dragon ball que no tienen explicación. ( O las que yo no encuentro explicación)**_

 _ **Muchas gracias como siempre a todos los que me seguís, y a todos los que me dejáis reviews, hace mucha ilusión leer las opiniones de la gente y ver que la gente pierde un ratito en leer lo que tu has escrito. Actualizaré lo antes posible, saludos!**_


	21. Chapter 21

Capítulo 21:No saluda cuando viene ni se despide cuando se va

La lucha con Broly había comenzado, pero Vegeta no estaba participando, sólo estaban luchando Goku,Trunks y Songoanda. Aún siendo tres el legendario guerrero les llevaba ventaja. Pero para sorpresa de todos apareció Pikolo dispuesto a ayudar, con habichuelas mágicas. Krilin, Mutenroi y Oolong escaparon de aquel planeta en la nave de Pikolo.

Mientras tanto, Paragus seguía hablando a Vegeta sobre su inminente muerte, pero el sayan no escuchaba nada, tenía una horrible sensación en la boca del estómago, aunque lo intentaba no podía reaccionar. ¿Porqué le importaba tanto lo que ocurriese en la tierra?¿Porque le importaba tanto aquella humana? Si la hubiese mordido tendría explicación, estarían unidos espiritualmente, pero aún no lo estaban.

De un golpe Pikolo acabó al lado de donde se encontraba Vegeta lamentándose. No podía parar de repetir: -Se acabó.-

-Deja de decir tonterías.- Le dijo el namekiano.-Aún no hemos terminado, seguiremos luchando.

-No, es inútil ¿No te das cuenta de lo que está pasando?-Respondió Vegeta.

-¿Y tú eres el príncipe de los guerreros del espacio?.- Preguntó enfadado Pikolo, necesitaban toda la ayuda posible, y era consciente de que Vegeta era uno de los más fuertes. No podía entender como el estúpido que se había jactado de poder vencer a Célula en su forma perfecta, ahora estuviese asustado y perdiendo su orgullo. Lo cogió del pelo y se lo llevó hacia el combate.

-¡Déjame tranquilo!.- Gritó el principe. Podría haber acabado con aquel namekiano,era bastante más fuerte, sobre todo si se trasformaba en superguerrero, pero no lo hizo. Tiempo después cuando recordase ese día, lo recordaría de manera borrosa, con una horrible sensación que lo debilitaba, una sensación que jamás había experimentado en su vida, y se vería asi mismo como desde arriba. Tiempo después no comprendería como se dejó tratar de esa manera tan humillante por Pikolo. Aunque también sabría que el namekiano tenía razón. Pero todo eso lo pensaría tiempo después, de momento sentía esa horrible y punzante sensación en la boca del estómago.

Pikolo asqueado por el comportamiento de Vegeta lo soltó, y este apenas sin reaccionar cayó al suelo, preguntándose porque se empeñaban en luchar contra Broly cuando no había nada que hacer. Él no era un idiota, contra Freezer podría haberse enfrentado muchas veces, pero hubiese firmado su sentencia de muerte. Había tenido que trabajar para él, y perder su orgullo muchas veces. Habían sido años muy duros, pero había conseguido sobrevivir.

Viendo como Goku luchaba sin descanso el príncipe se dio cuenta de algo... el imbécil de Goku se creía mucho más fuerte que él, y eso el príncipe de los sayans no podía consentirlo. Tras la rabia inicial se convirtió en supersayan. Cuando Trunks vió a su padre volar decidido a enfrentarse a Broly no pudo evitar sonreir. -¡Ten cuidado padre!- Exclamó.

Vegeta sonrió ante las palabras de su hijo.-No te preocupes, sé a quién me enfrento.-Dijo Vegeta. Atacó a Broly con todas sus fuerzas pero nada parecía ser efectivo. Finalmente el hijo de Paragus noqueó a Vegeta.

Paragus estaba intentando huir del planeta cuando el guerrero legendario lo encontró, su padre estaba intentando abandonarlo allí... y eso no le gustó nada así que acabó con él.

Cuando todo parecía perdido, Goku se levantó como pudo y se acercó a Broly. Pikolo tuvo una brillante idea, transmitir todos su poder a Goku para que pudiese vencer a ese monstruo. Vegeta era el único que no había entregado su fuerza a Goku. Era reticente, él era un príncipe de sangre pura, no podía rebajarse a hacer algo así. En su interior una lucha se estaba librando. Por un lado no quería rebajarse a darle su fuerza a un ser insignificante, un clase baja como Goku, pero luego, sin él pretenderlo, aparecían imágenes de Bulma y de Trunks. Si no vencían a Broly este llegaría a la tierra... y sería peor que célula. Y entonces le vino otro pensamiento. Célula estaba en la tierra, y si no se presentaban al torneo quién sabe lo que haría a Bulma.

Odiaba tener esos pensamientos, odiaba esa lucha que tenía lugar en su interior. Finalmente decidió que aunque él tendría que estar en el lugar de Goku venciendo a ese ser, las cosas eran como eran. Su única oportunidad de acabar con Broly y volver a la tierra era dar su energía a Goku,y levantó la mano. No sólo sintió desfallecer sus fuerzas, sino que por dentro algo se le desgarró, cuando fue consciente de lo humillante que era su gesto.

Finalmente consiguieron vencer a Broly. No había ganado Goku sólo,habían ganado todos, pero eso Vegeta no lo entendía. Les quedaba poco tiempo para que el planeta explotase, así que subieron a la nave. Estaban todos mezclados, apenas cabían, ya que se habían llevado también a los esclavos que Paragus tenía en el planeta. Vegeta miraba por la pequeña ventana a la que tenía acceso, mirando a la inmensidad de las estrellas.

No podía parar de pensar como le habían humillado. Goku siempre tenía que llevarse la gloria de todo, seguro que si él hubiese necesitado la energía vital de los otros, nadie se la hubiera entregado, quizás su hijo como mucho. Aunque hubiese sido también muy humillante tener que pedir la energía vital de nadie. Él jamás se rebajaría a eso. Jamás.

La nave por fin llego a la tierra, al mismo punto donde había tenido lugar el picnic. El lugar estaba desierto,obviamente los que se habían quedado allí cuando la nave de Paragus se fué se habían marchado. Vegeta nada más bajar de la nave, sin decir nada a nadie, ni siquiera a Trunks se marchó. El pelilila observó a su padre. Sabía perfectamente a donde se dirigía, a corporación cápsula, a casa.

-Este Vegeta nunca cambiará.- Dijo Goku mirando a Trunks.- Viene sin saludar y se marcha sin despedirse.-

-Tú conoces mejor a mi padre que yo, pero sí, es común en él.-

-No sé si alguno conocemos realmente a Vegeta, pero si alguien puede conocerlo es Bulma.-Dijo Goku sonriendo.

Mientras tanto Bulma se encontraba en corporación cápsula. tenía a Trunks en brazos, y no paraba de dar vueltas por el salón. No paraba de darle vueltas a todo en la cabeza. Vegeta se había ido practicamente sin despedirse y se había marchado con aquellos desconocidos que pretendían coronarlo su rey. Sabía que estaba furiosa porque en el fondo aunque confiaba en él, tenía miedo de que le resultase atractiva la idea de ser el rey de todos los sayans. Después de todo él siempre estaba presumiendo de ser el príncipe de los sayans.

Vegeta volaba hacia su hogar. Por dentro estaba furioso consigo mismo. Odiaba tener esos estúpidos sentimientos que se manifestaban de vez en cuando. Odiaba sentir preocupación por alguien que no fuese él, se sentía débil, humillado y furioso. Entró en corporación cápsula por la puerta principal. Sabía que le iba a costar una discusión con Bulma, pero quería que le viese. Se sentía en el fondo culpable por haberse marchado de esa forma, aunque jamás lo reconocería.

Entró tan concentrado en sus pensamientos que no sintió más que el ki de Bulma allí dentro.

Una descarga recorrió su cuerpo cuando vió a la peliazul.-¡Vegeta!.- Dijo Bulma, quitándose por dentro un gran peso de encima.

El príncipe se tranquilizó al ver a la humana, pero le sorprendió ver una figura que se levantó del sofá. Era Yamcha.

 _ **Hola a todos! Aqui tenéis nueva actualización. Ya he dado por finalizada la peli de Broly, ahora seguiremos con el torneo de célula. Muchas gracias como siempre a todos mis lectores. Intentaré actualizar pronto. Saludos!**_


	22. Chapter 22

Capítulo 22:De vuelta en la tierra

El ki de Vegeta comenzó a elevarse, poco a poco pero progresivamente, mientras caminaba lentamente hacia delante. Cuando llegó hasta donde estaba Bulma,Yamcha pensó que iba a estrangularla, pero el sayan pasó de largo, continuando su avance. El lobo del desierto instintivamente y casi sin darse cuenta comenzó a caminar hacia atrás.

Bulma observaba la escena como a cámara lenta. observando a Vegeta yendo lentamente hacia Yamcha, y éste yendo hacia atrás, huyendo del enfrentamiento con el sayan.

La científica no sabía muy bien que es lo que pretendía Vegeta, pero aunque quisiese tampoco podía reaccionar, aquello le había pillado de improviso, y no daba más que para sostener a su hijo en sus brazos.

Incluso el pequeño Trunks podía percibir la tensión que había en el ambiente, y no podía apartar sus ojos azules de su padre, aunque no comprendiese lo que estaba pasando.

Finalmente Yamcha chocó contra la pared. El príncipe se detuvo delante de él, sin decir nada, simplemente mirándole con odio extremo.

El lobo del desierto no pudo más con esa situación y finalmente habló:

-¡Haz lo que tengas que hacer pèro hazlo ya!.-

Una pequeña sonrisa ladeada se dibujo en el rostro del sayan. Por algún motivo Yamcha le caía peor que el resto de guerreros z, y le gustaba el miedo que provocaba en él, porque podía incluso olerlo, casi saborear la sensación de poder que aquel inútil le despertaba. Podría haberlo despedazado, haberlo mutilado, y lo hubiese disfrutado. Pero sabía que a Bulma eso no le haría gracia y supondría una gran discusión con ella. Además era más divertido así.

-¿Y qué es exactamente lo que debería hacer contigo?.-Preguntó Vegeta sin perder la sonrisa.-Si quisiera matarte ya lo hubiera hecho.

Yamcha comprendió que aquel extraterrestre imbécil sólo estaba jugando con él. Le encantaba humillarle delante de Bulma. Cuando Krilin lo había llamado para contarle lo que había pasado Yamcha no había dudado en ir a casa de Bulma, pues imaginaba que Vegeta iba a abandonarla. El problema era que por el momento no había sido así. Decidió que había llegado el momento de marcharse.

-Me voy.-Dijo Yamcha rodeando a Vegeta y alejándose de allí.

Mientras se alejaba el sayan habló:-Mientras tú estabas aquí con mi mujer yo estaba luchando con una amenaza más fuerte que célula.-

No sabía porqué, pero tenía la necesidad de recalcar que Bulma era su mujer, o al menos pronto lo sería. Cuando escuchó esa palabra un escalofrío recorrió la columna vertebral de la peliazul. Sin embargo la reacción de Yamcha fue asco. Todavía no entendía que había visto su exnovia en un asesino intergaláctico con problemas de narcisismo y autocontrol.

-Me alegro entonces de que vencieráis, ojalá mañana ganemos a célula.-Dijo Yamcha con la mirada baja y malhumor, intentando escapar de esa situación. Si ganaban a célula, Vegeta se enfrentaría a Goku, Goku lo mataría y se acabarían sus problemas, el bebé Trunks no se perdería nada por no conocer a ese sujeto.

-¿Ganemos?Tú no vas a ganar a nadie, yo ganaré a ese insecto.-

-Como tu digas Vegeta.- Dijo Yamcha y salió de la habitación sin mirar atrás y sin despedirse de nadie. Mañana por fin empezaría el torneo de célula. Si esa era la forma de deshacerse de Vegeta, que así fuera.

Los ojos azules de Bulma seguían contemplando la escena casi sin reaccionar, tenía ganas de matar a Vegeta, tenía ganas de darle un bofetón por haberse marchado de esa forma a luchar con guerrero que no tenía nada que ver con ellos,por haberle hecho tener dudas sobre su regreso, por haberle hecho pasar un mal rato, pero cuando recordaba como había dicho su mujer...

Aquel escalofrío volvía a recorrer su espalda.

Vegeta observó la cara de su humana. Sabía que estaba a punto de estallar en furia, pero continuaba sin decir nada.

Se acercó a ella. Su pequeño hijo continuaba callado, observando muy atentamente lo que pasaba a su alrededor. Em realidad a Vegeta le gustaba verla con esa expresión, una expresión de guerrera, de sayan... lo que sumado a su olor le estaba volviendo loco. Como era costumbre en Vegeta, en vez de hablar actuó. La peliazul iba a gritar su nombre cuando fue callada con un beso. Aquello si que no se lo esperaba, y ya se relajó del todo.

Pero entonces la puerta se abrió y aparecieron los padres de Bulma con Trunks del futuro.

Vegeta normalmente siempre tenía todo bajo control, y debería haber notado la energía de aquellos humanos y la de su propio hijo, pero había bajado la guardia y no lo había hecho. Con Bulma siempre le pasaban esas cosas, se había relajado y había cedido a sus instintos cuando la había besado. No la había besado sólo para que ella no estallase en furia, que también. Sino que realmente había necesitado hacerlo después de todo lo vivido. Y lo que les quedaba por vivir... vencer a célula no iba a ser fácil pero él lo iba a conseguir.

Las mejillas del guerrero se volvieron de color rojo y se separó rápidamente al escuchar el ruido de la puerta y a la rubia gritona hablar:

-¡Vegeta me alegro de que hayáis vuelto!-

El sayan miró compungido a los padres de Bulma y a Trunks. Odiaba que lo hubiesen visto en aquella situación, y por un momento pensó en matar a sus suegros. Pero tras meditarlo mejor se marchó volando por laventana, aunque realidad no se iba muy lejos, se iba a la cámara de gravedad. Necesitaba entrenar para despejarse.

La peliazul no pudo evitar sonreir a pesar de que segundos antes sólo quería gritar. Aún le ardían los labios tras aquel beso, y esque Vegeta sería muchas cosas, tendría problemas para mostrar sus sentimientos delante de los demás y con palabras, pero era capaz de decirle todo lo que sentía, incluso lo que él no quería decir, con un simple beso.

Trunks del futuro también estaba un poco rojo, era un poco embarazoso ver a sus padres besarse de esa manera. Aunque por otra parte decididió que le contaría eso a su madre cuando volviese, seguro que se alegraba de escuchar ese tipo de cosas. Su madre llevaba llorando a su padre años, y no había vuelto a estar con otro hombre, a pesar de que había tenido pretendientes. Ahora entendía que a pesar de que su madre le dijese que no se hiciese ilusiones con su padre,él quería a su familia a su manera.

Mientras tanto el príncipe no paraba de destrozar robots en su cámara de gravedad. Miles de pensamientos se arremolinaban en su mente. Sabía que mañana era el día que había estado esperando durante mucho tiempo. Era el día que vencería a esa amenaza de célula, y se enfrentaría a Goku. Porsupuesto también marcaría a Bulma. Tenía sentimientos contradictorios y no paraba de darle vueltas a la cabeza. Sabía bien que cuando se enfrentase a Goku era posible que uno de los dos muriera, en concreto que Goku muriera. Y también sabía que a toda la panda de estúpidos que iban con Bulma no les iba a gustar eso, y que lo iban a odiar, ya que veneraban a ese sayan de clase baja. Pero al príncipe no le importaba lo que esos idiotas pensasen, de hecho le daba bastante igual. Pero a Bulma tampoco le gustaría que Goku muriese, y eso podía ocasionarle problemas a él. Él quería marcarla, tenía claro que quería que ella fuese su compañera, su mujer, como decían los humanos. Y por algún extraño motivo a Vegeta si que le importaba lo que Bulma pensase de él.

Comenzó a dolerle la cabeza de darle vueltas a todo, y comenzó a intensificar sus ataques contra los robots. No quería pensar en nada que no fuese su entrenamiento, pero por algún motivo, le era muy dificil.

 ** _Hola!Como prometí aqui os dejo un nuevo capítulo. Siento decepcionar a los que esperaban un enfrentamiento entre Vegeta y Yamcha. Todos sabemos que se llevan a matar y que se odian, pero en la serie nunca han pasado de palabras, así que preferí que siguiera así. Además si Vegeta se enfrentase a Yamcha lo más probable es que le hiciese pedazos._**

 ** _En el siguiente capítulo comenzará el torneo de célula, aunque todavía queda la ``despedida´´ de Vegeta y Bulma antes de que éste se vaya. Muchas gracias a todos los que me leéis, y os animo a dejar vuestros comentarios, tanto buenos como malos. Saludos!_**


	23. Chapter 23

Capítulo 23:Dulces sueños

Bulma se encontraba en la cocina dando de comer a Trunks. Sabía que Vegeta estaba en la cámara de gravedad, ya que se había asomado y había visto luz. Aquello la tranquilizaba algo, y también que Vegeta la hubiese nombrado como``su mujer´´.

Cuando se había ido en la nave espacial con aquel sayan por un momento había tenido miedo de que no regresara, de que decidiera ser el rey que no había podido ser. Pero Vegeta estaba cerca, y no habían cambiado sus intenciones respecto a ella.Aún así no le había gustado que se fuera de esa manera, dejándola preocupada. Quería hablar con él y preguntarle que era lo que había sucedido en ese viaje. Pero tampoco quería discutir el día de antes del torneo. La incertidumbre de lo que iba a pasar al día siguiente no le dejaba pensar con claridad.

Trunks entró en la cocina. Bulma le sonrió.-Siéntate, te prepararé algo de comer.- Dió la última cucharada al bebé Trunks, que se quedó en la trona observando a su homólogo del futuro. Bulma observaba de reojo a su hijo del futuro. La verdad que el pelo largo le sentaba muy bien, y ese saludable bronceado que había heredado de su padre. Era un joven muy guapo.

Trunks bebió un vaso de zumo. Sentía que Bulma estaba preocupada. No quería que su mirada llena de brillo y esperanza se convirtiese en la mirada que tenía su madre en el futuro, siempre preocupada y triste, aunque intentase demostrar lo contrario. Decidió que tenía que tranquilizarla.

-Todo salió bien, conseguimos vencer a nada menos que al supersayan legendario.-

-Lo cierto esque todavía no he tenido tiempo ni de preguntarle a tu padre que pasó exactamente. Me alegro de que no se haya quedado para convertirse en el rey de los sayans.- Respondió Bulma.

Trunks rió.-En ningún momento tuvo intención de ser el rey de los sayans,es más, Paragus, el sayan que viste fue despreciado por mi padre. Lo único que quería era vencer al guerrero legendario.-

-Tu padre y los desafios... es incapaz de decir que no a eso.-

-Fue una lucha muy díficil, entre todos no podíamos vencer a Broly, el sayan legendario. Tuvimos que dar entre todos nuestra energía a Goku.-

La peliazul arqueó una ceja. ¿Vegeta dando parte de su energía a Goku?¿Con lo orgulloso que era?-¿Estás seguro..?-

-Lo estoy. Lo vi con mis propios ojos. Sin su energía no hubiesemos podido derrotarle.-

Una sonrisa asomó a los labios de Bulma. Aquello le daba cierta esperanza. Su mirada volvía a brillar.

Mientras tanto Vegeta entrenaba como un loco en la cámara de gravedad. Los últimos acontecimientos no paraban de dar vueltas por su mente, y un gran dolor de cabeza comenzó a invadirle. Pero el motivo por el que finalizó de entrenar era porque había destrozado todos los robots, incluso los de reserva. Bulma se iba a poner frenética, pero esta vez no era necesario que los reparase lo antes posible, porque tras su victoria de mañana,se permitiría un pequeño descanso.

Salió de la cámara dispuesto a darse una ducha. Pero no quería dársela sólo, así que hizo una visita a la cocina. Allí estaban Bulma y los dos Trunks, el presente y el futuro. Cuando entró Vegeta Trunks y Bulma charlaban animadamente. Incluso el bebé Trunks reía y miraba a los dos adultos. Bulma le miró con una sonrisa cuando entró. Aquello le desconcertó un poco, pero en realidad le venía bien. Suponía que Trunks le habría contado su aventura con Broly y ya no estaría furiosa.

El príncipe abrió la nevera y cogió la botella de agua. Cuando terminó de beber miró a Bulma que estaba tomando un café y dijo: -Me voy a dar una ducha. Se acabó el entrenamiento por hoy.- Y acto seguido salió de la cocina.

Bulma sabía perfectamente lo que Vegeta quería. Tenía agua de sobra en la cámara de gravedad, normalmente iba de allí a la ducha directamente. Lo que el sayan le había querido decir indirectamente, es ``duchate conmigo´´.

Bulma se levantó de la mesa.-Voy a acostar a Trunks.-

-Vale, yo recogeré esto.- Dijo Trunks del futuro.

-Gracias Trunks.-Dijo Bulma, y le dió un beso en la mejilla a su hijo. Definitivamente su yo del futuro había hecho un buen trabajo con Trunks. Era un chico increíble.

La peliazul puso el pijama a su pequeño y lo dejó en la cuna con el transistor al lado. Por suerte Trunks solía dormir varias horas por la noche. Alguna ventaja tenía que tener que fuese un sayan.

Se dirigió a la habitación de al lado,se desnudó y entró al baño. Había muchísimo vapor y al abrir la puerta apenas vio nada. Se dirigió hacia la bañera pero tropezó con algo y cayó.

-¡Vegeta!¡Porque tienes que dejar tu ropa en el suelo! Casi me mato.-

-Eres una exagerada.- Respondió el principe debajo de la ducha.

-Tú sobretodo no me ayudes a levantarme.-Dijo la peliazul.-Está claro que no eres un caballero.- Se intentó levantar con un gesto de dolor y a lo que se dió cuenta unas manos la levantaron entera y la metieron en la ducha. Con la hipervelocidad de Vegeta Bulma apenas pudo reaccionar.

El sayan la abrazó junto a su cuerpo y acercó su boca al oído de la humana.- Sabes perfectamente que no soy un caballero. Soy el príncipe de los sayans.- Y actó seguido la besó.

Tras separarse de aquel beso Bulma habló:- Creo que no quiero un caballero.- Y sin pensarlo dijo una frase que hizo que se sonrojara todo su cuerpo.-Yo te quiero a ti.-

Las mejillas del príncipe comenzaron a arder y una extraña sensación comenzó a invadir todo su cuerpo, desde la boca del estómago. No sabía porque estaba reaccionando así a esas palabras. En realidad eran estúpidos sentimientos terrícolas, que el no sentía. Su cuerpo le traicionaba siempre con aquella humana, pero no solo su cuerpo, si no también su mente. Estuvo apunto de salir de la ducha e irse volando de allí, cuando algo se lo impidió. Bulma comenzó a besarle. Al principio era un beso lento, pero cada vez la pasión pudo más.

Y Vegeta como siempre le pasaba con Bulma, no pudo resistirse. Ambos se dejaron llevar, como si no fuesen a verse nunca más, cosa que realmente en el futuro alternativo había sucedido con los androides.

Si por ellos fuera no habrían salido de la ducha jamás. Pero Vegeta tenía que descansar. Mañana iba a ser un día muy importante. Ya tendría tiempo cuando todo eso acabase de marcar a Bulma, lo primero era lo primero.

Cuando se echaron en la cama, Bulma se abrazó al cuerpo de Vegeta. Pocas veces había hecho eso cuando estaban los dos despiertos, normalmente ocurría durante la noche inconscientemente. Sabía que al sayan no le gustaban esa clase de cosas. Pero le daba igual, lo único que quería era abrazarlo, y pedirle que no se fuese nunca. Pensaba que Vegeta delicadamente la apartaría y le daría la espalda para dormir, pero esta vez no ocurrió eso. Le pasó un brazo por encima, e incluso se permitió acariciarle con la mano en el brazo.

Bulma quería disfrutar de aquel momento, no quería dormirse, quién sabía si iba a volver a vivir un momento como ese. Pero el cansancio hizo mella en ella y se quedo dormida profundamente, con un sueño profundo y tranquilo.

Aunque Vegeta no se dió cuenta, sonrió al ver a Bulma a sí.No podía parar de mirarla, estaba seguro de que podía vencer a célula, pero en una batalla cualquier cosa podía pasar.

Cerró los ojos sintiendo el contacto del cálido cuerpo de Bulma, y se durmió. Sus sueños fueron tranquilos. La pesadilla comenzaría mañana.

 _ **Por fin en el siguiente capítulo se enfrentan a célula, tras los 10 días de descanso. Espero que os haya gustado este capítulo. Ya va quedando poquito para acabar el fic, pero tengo pensado hacer una continuación de lo que pasó en esos 7 años desde la saga de cell hasta la de Buu.**_

 _ **Espero poder actualizar pronto, y espero vuestros reviews como agua de mayo!**_

 _ **Besos!**_


	24. Chapter 24

Capítulo 24:Los pensamientos de un guerrero antes del combate

Vegeta abrió los ojos. Todavía era de noche, aunque para él era su hora habitual de levantarse. Miró a su lado, y vió a Bulma durmiendo placidamente. A pesar de que estaba a punto de comenzar uno de los torneos más decisivos de su vida, había dormido perfectamente y tranquilamente. El príncipe no recordaba en toda su vida otra noche en la que hubiera dormido tan bien como aquella.

La peliazul dormía abrazada a el. Sentía el calor de su cuerpo y su respiración, y no pudo evitar sentir preocupación y un nudo en su pecho. Sabía que un día, en una situación similar a aquella, en un futuro él se había despedido de ella para enfrentar a los androides y no había vuelto jamás. Se preguntó si su homólogo del futuro se habría despedido de Bulma.

Y una palabra inundó su mente: despedirse.¿Porqué él, el orgulloso príncipe de los sayans tenía que pensar en despedirse?Él era el más poderoso guerrero de todos los que se iban a enfrentar a aquella criatura. Él iba a ser el que acabase con célula.Y si tan seguro estaba,¿Porqué pensaba en despedirse? Estaba seguro que su homólogo del futuro también habría pensado eso antes de enfrentarse a los androides. Y sin embargo nunca habia vuelto. Le hubiese gustado saber porque en el futuro donde no se sabía de la amenaza de los androides él se había quedado allí en la tierra, sin enfrentarse a Goku. Y la respuesta le vino al instante a la mente. La respuesta la tenía a su lado durmiendo con la boca abierta. La respuesta era Bulma.

Frunció el ceño. El no necesitaba despedirse de Bulma porque iba a volver allí, a corporación cápsula. Vencería a célula y a Goku, y volvería para marcar a Bulma como el ser más poderoso del universo. Apartó con delicadeza a la humana de su lado y se levantó. Habían quedado en el palacio de Dende, y de allí irían al torneo. Le parecía estúpido. El no formaba parte de su equipo, simplemente estaban unidos por un bien común, y porque Bulma tenía la maldita manía de relacionarse con esos idiotas.

Se volvió y la miró. Una sensación punzante en el estómago casi le hace doblarse. No podía ser posible que el sintiese esas tonterías. Se fue hacia la cocina. Necesitaba un desayuno de grandes proporciones para el día que le esperaba. Al entrar en la cocina le sorprendió encontrarse allí también a Trunks desayunando.

Se preguntaba que hacia su hijo desayunando tan temprano. Llevaba el uniforme que Bulma había confeccionado. Si no fuera por su pelo lila y sus ojos azules podría pasar por un auténtico sayan. Se sirvió un vaso de zumo y se sentó al lado de Trunks.

-Iré al palacio de Dende antes de acudir al torneo.-Dijo el pelilla, esperando conseguir averiguar si su padre iba a ir con ellos o acudiría solo.

-Ya lo sé. Deberías haber dormido más.-

-Creía que daba igual lo que hicieramos los demás, porque tu ibas a acabar con él.-Dijo Trunks mirando a su padre con una sonrisa.

Vegeta le devolvió la sonrisa.-Porsupuesto que acabaré con él, pero quizás te deje pelear. Te vendría bien como entrenamiento.-

Trunks no pudo evitar sentir alegría, aunque no la expresó. Para alguien como Vegeta decir algo así significaba que le apreciaba, que se preocupaba por su entrenamiento. Si Goku o algún otro le hubiese contestado algo así la respuesta de Vegeta probablemente hubiese sido un insulto.

-¿Vendrás al palacio de Dende?.-Se atrevió a preguntar Trunks.

-Quizás, no quiero que ninguno de esos idiotas haga alguna tontería antes del enfrentamiento.-

Trunks sonrió. Claro que su padre iría al palacio de Dende, no estaba dispuesto a perderse algo así. Pero él siempre tenía que poner alguna excusa. Aunque Trunks ya no sabía si las excusas eran para los demás o para sí mismo.

-A lo mejor podríamos entrenar un poco antes.-Dijo el pelilila mirando por la ventana hacia la cámara de gravedad. Pero la respuesta de su padre le sorprendió.

-Es mejor ir descansados.-

-En ese caso me ire a dar una vuelta, no puedo seguir aqui dándole vueltas a todo.-Respondió el semisayan. Y sin decir nada más salió volando por la ventana.

El príncipe no pudo evitar una sonrisa ladeada. Aquel acto que su hijo había hecho era muy propio de él. Dar una respuesta seca y salir volando por la ventana. Una sensación punzante le invadió el pecho. Ya no solo era el hecho de vencer a los androides, era el hecho de que no quería que destruyeran la tierra. La tierra aunque no lo reconociese jamás le gustaba, porque allí estaba lo único que le importaba. Se levantó de golpe de la silla.

Aquellos tres años que había pasado en corporación cápsula habían sido los mejores de su vida. En esos tres años el había sido... feliz. Reconocerse algo así a si mismo le resultaba terriblemente confuso. Él nunca había tenido opción. Había sido el conejillo de indias de Freezer, había sido destruido su planeta, sus sueños... todo le había sido arrebatado. Y cuando por fin había encontrado un lugar donde era feliz, cuando por fin había encontrado algo de paz dentro de sí mismo, llegaban unos androides que se lo querían arrebatar.Y no satisfecho el destino con ponerle esas hojalatas en su camino, pone un ser todavía más poderoso y que amenaza todo lo que ha construido entres años. Célula... Pues al príncipe de los sayans no le iban a quitar lo que era suyo.

Caminó y subió al piso superior, donde se encontraban su habitación y la de su hijo. Entró sigilosamente a la habitación de Trunks. El bebé dormía a pierna suelta. Disminuyó su ki para que su hijo no notase su presencia. No quería despertarlo. Sólo quería verlo dormir. Ver a aquel bebé ajeno a todo lo que pasaba a su alrededor, le daba paz. Era su hijo, carne de su carne, y el segundo ser vivo que había conseguido importarle,de ver a su hijo pensó en lo que tenía que haber sufrido Trunks del futuro. Viendo como su mundo era destruido, teniendo que viajar al pasado para evitar que ocurriese lo mismo. Y aunque pudiese salvar el mundo actual de Vegeta, el guerrero sabía que su hijo no podía salvar su mundo propio, no podía dar vida a los que habían muerto.

El propio Vegeta había sentido en sus carnes el sufrimiento de que todo fuese destruido, pasar de principe a mercenario, sufrir palizas, humillación. Y definitivamente no quería eso para su hijo.

Vió como el bebé abrió los ojos. Aquellos ojos azules lo miraban impasible. Vio esa mirada que Bulma siempre decía que había heredado de él. Y sin saber porqué volvió a arrepentirse de no haber hecho algo cuando el Doctor Gero derribó el avión donde viajaban Bulma y Trunks, las dos únicas personas que le importaban. Su hijo lo observaba impasible, como disfrutando aquel momento. Y entonces Vegeta se marchó del cuarto y cerró la puerta. Como el esparaba Trunks no echó a llorar. Con su madre lo hacía, pero el bebé a su corta edad sabía que con él no funcionaba. Se sintió orgulloso, una estúpida cria humana se hubiese echado a llorar.

En el poco rato que llevaba despierto, había sentido demasiadas emociones. Pero todavía estaba dispuesto para sentir una más. Abrió la puerta y entró al cuarto que compartía con Bulma. La vió dormir, tranquila y placidamente. Y se acercó.

 ** _Hola a todos! En el capítulo de hoy siento que ha habido poca acción y muchas reflexiones. Me encanta ahondar en los pensamientos de Vegeta. Las increibles contradicciones que tenía que sentir por dentro, y como todo ellos marcó la evolución que años después demostraría. Me encanta ver en super como Vegeta protege a Bulma, incluso en uno de los últimos capítulos la coge en brazos para bajarla de la maquina del tiempo! En fin espero que os guste este capítulo, y como siempre intentaré actualizar lo antes posible. Saludos!_**


	25. Chapter 25

Capítulo 25:Contradicciones.

Todavía no estaba muy seguro de porqué había vuelto a la habitación. No sabía bien cómo lo hacía esa mujer pero siempre acababa volviendo a ella. Allí estaba ella, durmiendo con todo el pelo revuelto y con la boca abierta, y aún así la deseaba, la veía como lo mejor del universo, y esque aunque el príncipe no lo reconociese, era lo mejor que había tenido nunca, y eso que había recorrido la galaxia entera.

Se acercó a ella en la penumbra. No podía evitarlo, sentía una atracción que lo empujaba hacia aquella mujer, una atracción que no sólo era física, era algo más. Vegeta lo asociaba a que su cuerpo sentía la necesidad de marcarla. Finalmente se acercó hacia el borde de la cama, y casi como si fuese un movimiento automático comenzó a acariciar su mejilla con su pulgar. Le gustaba la suavidad que desprendía, lo inocente que parecía durmiendo y lo agresiva que era cuando quería.

No pudo evitar pensar si su homólogo del futuro se habría despedido de ella antes de enfrentarse a los androides. Y recordó que justo antes de enfrentarse por primera vez a los androides había discutido con Bulma en la cocina,llegando a decirle que si les ocurría algo a ella o Trunks no iba a mover un dedo por salvarlos, cosa que finalmente ocurrió. No pudo evitar sentir una punzada en el estómago al recordar aquello, y la rabia que sintió en aquel momento. Probablemente su homólogo del futuro hubiese hecho como él, dando por segura la victoria, no consideraría necesarias despedidas.

Pero él no era el Vegeta del futuro, el que había muerto a manos esas dos chatarras.Él era otro Vegeta, uno que había entrenado hasta la extenuación,que había podido vencer a aquellos dos androides e incluso a célula antes de dejarle absorverlos. Él había entrenado en la habitación del tiempo, e iba a vencer a ese mostruo. Estaba preparado.

La peliazul seguía durmiendo ajena al remolino de pensamientos que poblaban la mente del sayan. Éste dejó de acariciarle la mejilla, con suavidad le apartó el pelo de la oreja, y sabiendo que estaba dormida y que ni una bomba nuclear la despertaría le dijo:-No te preocupes, pienso volver.- Y casi automáticamente, como un reflejo, la besó tiernamente en la mejilla. Incluso él mismo se sorprendió ante aquel acto. Menos mal que Bulma estaba dormida.

Vegeta salió y emprendió el vuelo. Necesitaba la sangre de la batalla, tanto pasar tiempo con aquella humana le estaba ablandando.

Cuando Bulma despertó, antes siquiera de abrir los ojos tocó con la mano el lado donde dormía Vegeta. Pero allí no había nadie. Abrió sus ojos azules, finalmente se había marchado. Pero a pesar de la decepción de que el guerrero se hubiese ido sin despedirse, se había despertado con una calma y una paz que hacía tiempo no sentía. Lo achacó al sueño que había tenido, en el que Vegeta le decía al oido que no se preocupase porque iba a volver, y acto seguido la había besado. ¿O no había sido un sueño? Por supuesto que tenía que ser un sueño, Vegeta no hubiese hecho eso.

Fué con el bebé Trunks a la cocina para desayunar, y buscó al Trunks del futuro, pero para su decepción también se había marchado ya, y también sin despedirse. -Estos sayans.- No puedo evitar decir en voz alta.

Vegeta estaba sentado al lado de un lago. Veía el agua cristalina. Ese lugar en las montañas había sido uno de los escenarios de sus entrenamientos, pero no sólo eso. También había sido escenario de su pasión desbordada con Bulma. No pudo evitar sonreir al recordar como Bulma había llegado allí con su nave, y como habían hecho el amor dentro del agua. Sin darse cuenta sonrió, si se hubiera molestado en ver su reflejo en el agua, habría visto la cara de idiota que tenía en ese momento. Su momento de paz se vió interrumpido por su hijo del futuro, que llegó hacia dónde él estaba y se sentó sin decir nada. Ambos miraban el agua sin decir nada. Vegeta se sentía cómodo en ese momento, ni siquiera se había molestado en ocultar su ki. Trunks era una de las pocas personas con las que se sentía cómodo, precisamente porque los silencios no eran incómodos, no hacía falta decir nada.

Los humanos, y muchas criaturas en el universo tenían la necesidad de estar hablando todo el rato, aunque fuesen tonterías, pero con Bulma y Trunks no necesitaba eso. Aunque la peliazul era lo más hablador y social que había visto nunca, con él no tenía esa necesidad, y eso le gustaba, le hacía sentir bien.

Tras unos minutos de paz Trunks habló:-Voy a ir ya al palacio de Dende.- El joven no quería presionar a Vegeta, pero en realidad había ido a buscarlo con la esperanza de que fuese con él. Aunque su padre fuese de por libre, eran un equipo. Y también sea dicho, no quería que Vegeta hiciese alguna tontería acudiendo antes a enfrentarse con célula.

El pelilila se levantó sin decir nada, y para su alegría sintió como su padre se levantaba también ,y sin decir una palabra emprendía el vuelo con él. Cuando llegaron al palacio de Dende estaban allí Pikolo, Krilin y el pequeño Songoanda.

El hijo de Goku les recibió con una sonrisa. No así Krilin y Pikolo, que no les gustó ver allí a Vegeta pues seguían sin fiarse de él. El namekiano observó a Vegeta. Por mucho que necesitasen de su poder para vencer a Célula Pikolo no estaba nada convencido. Aún venciendo a ese monstruo el problema de Vegeta seguía estando allí. Con su inestabilidad y narcisismo no se fiaba de lo que hiciese después si derrotaban a Célula.

Vegeta notó la tensión en el ambiente. El hijo de Goku era tan imbécil como su padre, y les recibió de forma amistosa. No así el namekiano y el enano amigo de Goku. Podía notar como lo analizaban con la mirada, y el desprecio que emitían sus miradas. Al príncipe le gustaba sentirse temido, pero en este caso no le gustaban esas miradas, porque no sólo eran de temor sino de desprecio. Si no fuese por Bulma, ya los habría reducido a cenizas.

-¿Se puede saber que miras?.- Dijo de malas maneras Vegeta al namekiano, que no ocultaba su desprecio.

-Espero que no hagas ninguna tontería Vegeta.-

-¿Tontería como vencer a célula te refieres?.-Dijo el sayan con arrogancia.

-Goku es el que va a vencer a ese monstruo. Y luego te dará una paliza.-Respondió Krilin.

Aquel comentario hirió a Vegeta más de lo que se hubiese atrevido a reconocer. Se acercó despacio y con seriedad al amigo de Goku. Krilin se arrepintió profundamente de lo que acababa de decir. Ya había muerto. No quería volver a morir, y menos a manos de Vegeta.

Todos los presentes observaban en silencio a Vegeta y Krilin. El sayan estaba justo enfrente de él. Tiempo atrás lo hubiese matado por tal insolencia. Pero algo en su interior de lo que no estaba muy seguro lo frenó, controló sus nervios y habló todo lo calmado que pudo:-Si tan seguro estás de que ese clase baja va a vencer a célula no se para que has entrenado ni para que estás aqui.- Levantó la cabeza y habló en general.-Si tanta fe tenéis en goku no sé que hacéis aqui ninguno de vosotros.-

Y dicho esto se marchó volando lleno de rabia.

Trunks bajó la mirada, sabía que su padre tenía un caracter muy difícil, él lo había vivido en sus propias carnes, pero en este caso lo habían provocado. Se sentó en uno de los escalones del templo, y Songoanda se sentó a su lado.

-Todo saldrá bien,¿verdad Trunks?.- El joven del futuro no sabía que responderle. Él había hecho esa pregunta en su linea temporal tantas veces a Songoanda... y ahora se habían invertido los papeles. No sabía que es lo que iba a pasar, pero tampoco quería desanimar a su amigo.

-Te prometo que voy a hacer todo lo que esté en mi mano para acabar con ese monstruo.-

 _ **Hola a todos!En el capítulo en el que comienza el torneo de cel cuando llega Goku Vegeta no está. ( Tampoco entiendo muy bien porque Songoanda está alli antes que Goku, supongo que iría con Pikolo) Así que intento de dar una explicación de porqué el principe no está. Me daba pena conforme lo escribía, pero es cierto que en esta saga menos Goku, Bulma y Trunks, practicamente todo el mundo toma a Vegeta como un enemigo. Aunque también es verdad que no es que Vegeta se porte como un angelito, pero tampoco vamos a pasar de mercenario espacial a padre de familia responsable de golpe, tendrá que haber escalones.**_

 _ **Intentaré actualizar lo antes posible, espero vuestros reviews como agua de mayo! Saludos!**_


	26. Chapter 26

Capítulo 26:Goku se sacrifica.

Cuando Goku llegó al palacio de Dende, allí se encontraban Trunks,Krilin, Pikolo y Songoanda, pero no había rastro de Vegeta.

-¿Y Vegeta?.-Preguntó Goku.

-El imbécil ya se fue.-Respondió Pikolo. -Ya veo...-Dijo Goku. Seguramente Vegeta no habría podido aguantar y habría ido ya hacia el estadio. Lo entendía bien, el también tenía ganas de pelear, aunque parecía el único, a su alrededor, todos estaban con la mirada baja, y temor por lo que fuese a suceder.

El primero en llegar ante celúla fue, efectivamente, Vegeta, que nada más aterrizar se posicionó entre célula y Mr Satán, que como un idiota había acudido en busca de gloria. Aunque por fuera Vegeta estaba tranquilo, por dentro estaba eufórico. El momento para el que se había preparado durante 3 años había llegado, y no iba a dejar que nadie se lo estropease.

Cuando el presentador de televisión que iba con Satán se acercó a preguntarle, el príncipe no dudó en contestar con un:-Lárgate y que no se te ocurre volverme a hablar.-

Mientras Satán continuaba diciendo una sarta de tonterías, para sorpresa del sayan ,apareció C16. Vegeta era consciente de que sólo habían podido repararlo Bulma y su padre, y por dentro le dolió que Bulma hubiese hecho eso a espaldas de él. Se supone que era su compañera, debería haberle dicho algo tan importante.

Al rato aparecieron también Goku y los guerreros z. El príncipe frunció el ceño al verlos, y permaneció adelantado. Ese era su gran momento, el momento para el que se había estado preparando tanto . Nole gustaba que su hijo formase parte de ese grupo, debería haber ido con él. Aún así tampoco tenía nada que hacer contra ese monstruo.

Goku habló diciendo que sería el primero.-¿Puedo, verdad Vegeta?.-

El sayan con cabello de flama ni siquiera se volvió para contestarle.-Haz lo que quieras.-Fué su respuesta. No le importaba en realidad que empezase Goku a luchar, estaba seguro de que no conseguiría ganar a célula. Pero Mr Satán no estaba conforme con aquello, e insistió en pelear primero. Krilin habló:-Goku dejalo que empiece, no pierdes nada.-

Goku asintió.Si aquel humano tenía tanto afán por luchar con célula que así fuera.

De repente una nave de color rosa apareció en el cielo y unos peleadores saltaron. Krilin no pudo evitar que se le escapara:-Ya llegaron más payasos a la pelea.-

Tras ser todos derrotados, Satán se dispuso a pelear con el monstruo. Tras varios golpes y patadas que no hicieron nada a célula, este mando de un golpe a Satán fuera del ring.

Goku subió al ring. Por fin empezaba realmente el torneo de célula.

Vegeta observaba en silencio, estaba deseando que comenzase el combate. Él era un sayan, había nacido para luchar, para derramar sangre, y le encantaba la adrenalina que sentía antes de comenzar un combate.Él no era un terrícola y nunca lo sería, por mucho que Bulma se empeñase en lo contrario. Bulma... otra vez volvió a sus pensamientos. Si fuese una bruja, pensaría que le había lanzado un hechizo.

La lucha entre Goku y Célula estaba teniendo lugar. Todos, incluso Vegeta, se sorprendieron con el poder que se estaba desplegando.

Bulma acudió a casa de Mutenroi a seguir la pelea por televisión. Sabía que si acudía al lugar de los hechos Vegeta no sólo se enfadaría, sino que no se concentraría. El bebé Trunks dormía en su canastillo ajeno a los acontecimientos que estaban teniendo lugar. La científica observaba luchar a Goku, su mejor amigo. Deseaba con toda su alma que este ganase la pelea. No quería que Vegeta se enfrentase a ese monstruo, no quería que nada malo le pasase. No es que confiase menos en él, pero Goku siempre les había librado de todos los problemas y esperaba que esta vez no fuese la excepción.

Célula ofreció a Goku usar una habichuela mágica. Trunks al oirlo tuvo claro que esa era la solución. El orgullo de célula lo mataría.

-¡Dale una habichiela Krilin!.-Gritó el hijo de Vegeta.

Pero éste no le hacia caso, por lo que siguió insistiendo.

-¡Cállate ya Trunks!-Gritó Vegeta.-Puede que tu no entiendas el orgullo de un sayan puro pero Goku preferiría morir a ganar asi. Ahora no está luchando por la tierra no lo olvides.-

Los ojos azules de Trunks se abrieron como platos. Aquello le parecía lo más egoista del mundo,y era doloroso escucharlo de la boca de su padre.

-Tenemos que confiar en que tenga un plan, ya lo escuchaste.-Volvió a decir el príncipe. Aunque le costase reconocerlo, si que le importaba el futuro de la tierra, más que nada Bulma y Trunks.Y si él luchaba no iba a ser sólo diversión, pero en el fondo confiaba en el plan de Goku. Aunque fuese un imbécil era un excelente guerrero a pesar de ser un tercera clase. Pero todo se fue al traste cuando escucharon que Goku se rendía.

Nadie podía creerse lo que estaban escuchando, ni siquiera el propio célula. Goku anunció que había alguien que si podía vencerle.-Es tu turno para pelear Songoanda.-

Vegeta no podía creerse lo que estaba oyendo. Esa era una humillación más en la larga lista que el príncipe había sufrido en su vida, creer que un niño podía vencer a célula mientras que él no era capaz. Si él no hubiese podido vencer a Célula hubiese preferido morir, que mandar a Trunks a luchar y ver como lo mataban.

Bulma observaba la televisión ensimismada en sus pensamientos. Mutenroi le hablaba pero ella no escuchaba. No podía creer lo que había hecho Goku, mandar ahi a su hijo... Vegeta podía ser muchas cosas, pero estaba segura que moriría peleando antes de relegar en Trunks, y no sólo por su orgullo...

Cuando comenzó la batalla el orgullo de Vegeta se vió cada vez más herido. Esa era la historia de su vida, siempre había sido humillado. Si no era capaz de vencer a célula, prefería morir en batalla. No quería que Bulma se sintiese humillada, quería que por lo menos si él no podía ganar, que Bulma y Trunks se sintiesen orgullosos de él. No quería que Bulma sintiese lo que él había tenido que soportar toda su vida. Además, si él, el principe de los sayans no podía ganar a esa criatura,y su mujer y su hijo morían, prefería estar muerto.

Célula ofuscado porque no conseguía sacar los verdaderos poderes de Songoanda robó a Krilin las semillas y las destruyó. Cuando C-16 le atacó no dudó ni un segundo en destruirlo, y el pequeño vio como aquel monstruo lanzó unas réplicas de él pero en pequeño, los célula-junior.

Los guerreros z tuvieron que luchar contra aquellas criaturas. Aquello activó a Vegeta, que tenía ya ganas de pelear. Tras ver como aquellos mini-células casi acaban con sus amigos, la furia del hijo de Goku despertó. Destruyó a todos los células-junior, y comenzó a darle una paliza de campeonato a esa cucaracha. Cuando estaba a punto de destruirlo, el hijo de Goku decidió que quería hacerlo sufrir un poco más. Aquella decisión cambiaría los acontecimientos que tendrían lugar a partir de aquel momento...

Célula vomitó a C18 y comenzó a hincharse cada vez más. Tardaron un poco en comprenderlo, pero se dieron cuenta de que lo que pretendía era explotar. Vegeta no daba crédito.-¿Ha dicho que va a explotar?- Una sensación de naúseas comenzó a invadirle. En aquella explosión Célula pretendía destruir la tierra. Vegeta jamás se imaginó que sentiría esa sensación por la destrucción de un planeta, con los que él había ayudado a destruir. Su mente trabajaba a toda velocidad, tenía que haber algo que pudiese hacer, él no sólo era músculos, era un estratega. Pero Goku se le adelantó, mediante la teletransportación, transportó a Célula al planeta de Kaito.

Vegeta comprendió que Goku iba a sacrificarse por la tierra. Un cúmulo de sensaciones volvió a invadir al príncipe... alivio... ira... frustración... Pero apenas le dió tiempo a experimentarlas, porque para su sorpresa Célula no había muerto...

 ** _Hola a todos! Siento haber tardado taaaanto tiempo en actualizar. Para hacer este capítulo no sabéis la de capítulos que he tenido que ver para resumir todo correctamente. Podía haberlo hecho más largo, pero creo que así no es excesivamente largo ni corto. Queda ya poco para terminar este fic, pero menos para comenzar el siguiente fic que dará paso a los 7 años que no se muestran en la serie... desde Célula hasta Buu._**

 ** _Intentaré que no pase tanto tiempo hasta el siguiente capítulo._**

 ** _Gracias a todos por leerme!_**


	27. Chapter 27

Capítulo 27 : No volveré a pelear.

Vegeta estaba intentando digerir todo lo que había pasado. Jamás en su vida había sentido tantas emociones juntas en un mismo momento. Pero definitivamente no estaba preparado para lo que le iba a suceder en ese momento. La sensación que iba a experimentar le iba a acompañar el resto de su vida. Y esque todos los días , por suerte, uno no es testigo de como muere su hijo.

En cuanto Célula volvió lo primero que hizo fue lanzar un rayo de energía que pilló a Trunks desprevenido, atravesándole el corazón y matándole al instante. Cuando vió a su hijo tirado en el suelo, sin vida, no sintió rabia ni dolor, sino algo mil veces más fuerte que la rabia, y mil veces más fuerte que el dolor. Era como si su corazón se hubiese resquebrajado en mil pedazos.

Todo el cuerpo le temblaba. Se convirtió en supersayan tras un alarido de dolor. Estaba decidido a matar a Célula. Le daba igual lo que pasase con él mismo, sólo quería hacer sufrir a esa cucaracha. No era capaz de razonar, era capaz de destruir la tierra entera. Sólo quería una cosa:venganza. Comenzó a lanzarle rayos de energía sin parar, sólo se veía polvo alrededor. Pero Célula salió indemne de aquel ataque. Cuando aquel monstruo estuvo a punto de derrotarle, Songoanda le salvó la vida. Como consecuencia de aquello, el brazo del hijo de Goku se rompió.

El príncipe se dio cuenta de que por su culpa, el único que podía hacer algo contra Célula tenía un brazo roto. Se había convertido en una carga para los demás, e hizo algo que no creyó que sería capaz de hacer. Se disculpó.-Siento haberte causado problemas Songoanda.-

El muchacho se sorprendió, jamás se imagino a Vegeta disculpándose. Y entonces escuchó la voz de su padre, que le dijo que con un Kamehameha podría vencer a ese monstruo, así que se dispuso a ello.

Célula y Songoanda se prepararon para lanzar un kamehameha. El muchacho lo tuvo que lanzar con un solo brazo,pero aun asu su poder era espectacular. las dos energias se chocaron, como si estuvieran hechando un pulso.

El principe fue de testigo de como Pikolo, Ten, Yamcha y Krilin intentaban ayudar. Pensó que estaban locos, su poder era muy insignificante como para lograr algo contra ese monstruo. A pesar de ello veía como seguían intentándolo sin resultados, y se dio cuenta de una cosa. Él era el único cuya ayuda podía significar la diferencia entre la victoria y la derrota. Con Trunks muerto, el vencer a Célula no sólo dependía del hijo de Goku, sino también de él mismo. Se debatía entre ayudar al pequeño semisayan o no hacerlo. Sabía que hacerlo era una deshonra. Él era el principe de su raza, y Songoanda un clase baja, ayudarle sería rebajarse. Pero por otra parte se dió cuenta de que si no lo hacía la tierra desaparecería... y con ello Bulma y Trunks. Y eso también significaría que Célula ganaría.

Tras un intenso debate entre su cabeza y su corazón, decidió ayudar al pequeño, que aprovechó el momento para intensificar su ataque. Célula no fue capaz de resistir aquello, y se desintegró por completo. Songoanda cayó al suelo desfallecido.

-Alfin lo logró, Songoanda venció.-Dijo Pikolo.

Vegeta no podía creer lo que oía. Es cierto que Songoanda era el que mayor parte había contribuido en la victoria. Pero él había sido fundamental. Sin su ayuda aquel monstruo habría destruido la tierra. Esos estúpidos ni siquiera eran capaces de reconocer las cosas. Vió como Yamcha cogió a Songoanda, Krilin a C18 ( él sabra por qué), y Ten shin Han tuvo la osadía de coger el cadaver de su hijo. De todos modos no hizo nada por detenerlo, ya que sabía que lo llevarían junto a Dende. En realidad aunque no lo reconocería, sabía que su hijo estaba en buenas manos.

Pikolo interrumpió sus pensamientos.-Puedo ayudarte Vegeta.-

Aquello si que el sayan no se lo esperaba. No eran amigos, Vegeta no tenía amigos, y ese ser le ofrecía su ayuda. ¿Acaso lo estaría provocando? Había sido el primero en decir que la victoria era de Songoanda, el primero que lo había ninguneado,¿y ahora le ofrecía su ayuda?

-¡No te metas en mis asuntos!.- Replicó enfadado el príncipe. Pikolo le sonrió y se marchó, dejándole solo con sus pensamientos. El sayan había sido humillado muchísimas veces en su vida,pero nunca de aquella manera. No sólo Goku le había humillado, sino su hijo también. Aquellos guerreros eran una panda de desagradecidos, y decidió que nunca volvería a pelear.

Lo que no se imaginaba Vegeta es que el estúpido de Goku no iba a querer revivir. Trunks fue revivido, así como todas las personas asesinadas por Célula. El último deseo lo pidió Krilin, y fué eliminar las bombas de dentro del cuerpo de los androides. Se despidieron todos los guerreros z para regresar a sus hogares, Trunks dijo que dormiría en corporación capsula, y al día siguiente se marcharía a su época.

-En ese caso mañana iremos a despedirte.-Dijo Songoanda.

Trunks y Yamcha estaban volando juntos. El pelilila se sentía algo incómodo con el que había sido el ex de su madre, pero no podía evitar querer saber como estaba su padre.

-Mi padre...-

Yamcha no soportaba a Vegeta, lo odiaba, y estaba seguro de que iba a irse de ese planeta ahora que Célula había sido destruido. Aún así Trunks era un chico estupendo, y se merecía llevarse algo de alegría, al fin y al cabo no iba a volver a ver a Vegeta. Así que le contó el dolor que supuso para Vegeta ver a Trunks en el suelo muerto, y como se enfrentó a Célula para vengarlo.

El hijo de Vegeta y Bulma no pudo evitar sonreir. Había aprendido que con su padre no valían las palabras, sólo los actos. Y Vegeta había demostrado que de verdad se preocupaba por él.

Cuando llego a Corporación Cápsula, su madre, su yo bebé, y sus abuelos estaban allí. Se encontraban en el jardín, como si estuvieran esperando su regreso. Bulma abrazó al muchacho y las lágrimas comenzaron a correr por sus ojos.-¡Trunks!- Gritó al verle.

El joven abrazó a su joven madre. Se imaginaba el infierno que tenía que haber vivido. Se concentró en intentar sentir el ki de su padre pero no podía. Aquello era extraño, si no estaba en casa, ¿Dónde estaba?¿No había vuelto?

La científica por su parte no podía parar de llorar. Tanto por ver a su hijo vivo, como por el destino de Vegeta. No había vuelto, y si había muerto no podrían volver a resucitarlo. Las lágrimas no paraban de brotar de sus ojos, no podía parar.

Trunks se separó un poco de ella.-Mamá, tranquila, estamos bien. Célula fue derrotado.-

-Cuando perdimos la visión en la isla de Mutenroi... la imagen se fué, y volví aqui inmediatamente por si acaso.- Dijo sin parar de llorar, hablando como podía. -Luego vi por televisión que todo había acabado, la gente había sido revivida... y vi al payaso de Mr Satán... pero no sabía que es lo que realmente había pasado, no se que es lo que realmente ha pasado...-

-No te preocupes, y vamos dentro, así con calma te cuento.-Respondió Trunks.

-¡Haré unos pastelillos mientras el joven nos cuenta que ha sucedido!No llores cariño.- Dijo su abuela.

Entraron a corporación cápsula,y con unos cafés y unos bollos, Trunks les contó lo que había pasado.- Antes que nada, mi padre está bien, no he sentido su ki, por lo que no se si ha vuelto.-

-Tu padre no ha pasado por aqui.-Dijo Bulma enjuagando sus lágrimas, y con cierto resentimiento. Pero se alegraba de que estuviera vivo. Su miedo al ver sólo a su hijo es que Vegeta hubiese muerto.

-Vendrá.-Dijo Trunks convencido.-Ya sabes como es,y cuando te cuente lo que ha pasado, lo entenderás.-

Y así Trunks le contó como había muerto. Le contó el ataque de ira de su padre cuando eso había pasado, y ella no pudo evitar sonreir.-Se preocupa por ti.-

Le contó como había vencido Songoanda, aunque él no lo había podido ver claro, estaba muerto. Y dejó el trago más amargo para el final.-Goku murió. Y pidió expresamente no ser revivido.-

-¿¡Cómo?!.- Y la científica comenzó a llorar de nuevo. Su gran amigo, su Goku, estaba muerto... para siempre...-¡Es un idiota!.-Chilló Bulma.-¡ Es un inconsciente!¡Un crio!.-

El bebé Trunks comenzó a llorar también. Trunks del futuro abrazó a Bulma, que a su vez lloraba y acunaba a su pequeño.

Tras un rato dijo Trunks_¿Me cortas el pelo?.-

Su joven madre sonrió.-Pues claro.- Estaba algo más calmada. Aquellos momentos con su hijo la distraerían de todo el dolor que sentía en ese momento.

A la hora de la cena Vegeta no había aparecido todavía. Bulma comía tranquilamente, aunque no podía disimular su preocupación.- Vegeta vendra, cariño, no te preocupes.- Dijo la madre de Bulma, convencida totalmente.

-Es cierto mamá, le importamos. Sé que él vendrá y que lo veré antes de irme.-Dijo Trunks.

-Si, porsupuesto.- Pero la peliazul tenía mucho miedo por dentro. Vegeta ya había hecho lo que tenía que hacer en la tierra. ¿Y si se había marchado?¿Y si no volvía a verlo?.Se acostó temprano. Lo único que quería era dormir y dejar de sentir dolor. Cuando estuvo tumbada en la cama las lágrimas volvieron a fluir. Goku había muerto, y Vegeta no sabía donde diablos estaba. Se durmió llorando.

La mujer no se dió cuenta de que había una sombra en la ventana viéndola dormir. Se debatía entre entrar o no, le parecía que no la veía desde hacia una eternidad, pero sentía una gran vergüenza y humillación, no quería que ella lo viese así, sentó en el alfeizar y la vio dormir. Todo lo que quería era entrar allí, pero su orgullo no le dejaba.

La humana dormía como un tronco. Entró con el silencio que sólo un sayan sabe, y consiguió darse una ducha y meterse en la cama sin que ella ni se inmutara. Se abrazó a su espalda y cerró los ojos, lo único que necesitaba era eso.

 _ **Hola a todos! Esta vez he conseguido no tardar tanto en actualizar, pero entendedme, no es lo mismo hacer un fic sobre algo que sale completamente de tu imaginación, que tener que ver los capítulos, y luego sobre ellos escribir. Cuesta el doble de tiempo.**_

 _ **Decir que este capítulo no es el final, seguramente sea el siguiente. Peero escribiré otro fic sobre el periodo que transcurre sobre la batalla de Célula. Se que hay muchos fics al respecto, pero intentaré hacerlo sobre lo que yo creo que ocurrió. En la serie no se ve el momento el que Trunks o Vegeta vuelven a la la corporación, pero no creo que Vegeta conociéndolo, regresara directo, sino que querría estar solo.**_

 _ **Debo decir que Goku me pareció un poco egoísta, ya que enemigos va a haber siempre, y siento que deja abandonados a Chichi y Songoanda. Vegeta tndrá muchas cosas pero siempre ha permanecido con su familia. Bueno dejo el rollo, espero poder actualizar pronto.**_

 _ **Muchas gracias a todos. Saludos!**_


	28. Chapter 28

Capitulo 28:El final de una etapa

Vegeta no tardó en dormirse abrazando a Bulma por la espalda. Necesitaba sentir el calor de la humana, aunque solo fuera por esa noche. Cuando abrió un ojo, Bulma seguía durmiendo en la misma posición, cosa rara con lo que se movía por las noches. Aspiró el olor de su cuello. No comprendía como en la encrucijada que estaba todavía sentía ganas de marcarla, pero asi era. Acercó sus labios al cuello de la humana y abrió la boca. Estaba tan abatido que estaba dejando que sus impulsos ganaran la batalla, pero entonces la peliazul despertó.

Se dió la vuelta y notó algo junto a ella. Si era lo que ella creía... a la luz de la luna lo distinguió, y aunque hubiesen estado en la oscuridad... detectaría su presencia en cualquier parte.-¿Vegeta?¡Vegeta!.- Chilló la cientifica, sin saber si besarlo o tirarlo de la cama. Se lo había hecho pasar muy mal, había pasado un dia horrible, y ahi estaba... como si no sucediese nada...

El sayan se incorporó un poco, pero no dijo nada. Ella tocó su rostro con sus manos...-¡Eres tú!¡Sabes el suplicio que he pasado!¡Podías haberme despertado!.-

-Entré, me di una ducha, me cambié de ropa y me metí a la cama, y tú ni te inmutaste.- Dijo Vegeta tranquilamente. No así Bulma, que estaba ligeramente alterada. Habían sido dias muy duros, había llorado mucho, había sentido alivio cuando Trunks le había dicho que estaba vivo, y de repente allí estaba.

-¡Maldita sea Vegeta!.-Gritó mientras a su vez lo abrazaba y comenzaba a llorar. El príncipe no sabía muy bien como reaccionar a aquello. Esperaba que le gritase o que le abrazase, pero no las dos cosas a la vez. Y muchísimo menos esperaba que se echase a llorar. Esperó un poco aver si le decía algo, o dejaba de llorar, pero Bulma continuaba llorando y abrazándose al príncipe, asi que decidió que algo tenía que hacer, porque sino se iban a pegar asi toda la noche.

-Bulma...-

No quería tener que dar explicaciones de lo que había pasado con Célula. No sabía lo que su hijo le habría contado, y casi prefería no saberlo. Estaba avergonzado y se sentía humillado. No quería que Bulma lo viese como el fracasado que era.

-¡No vuelvas a hacerme esto Vegeta!¡Nunca!.-

El sayan no se sabía a que se refería.-¿Hacerte...qué?...-

-¡Abandonarme!.-Chilló la peliazul.

Vegeta podría ser muchas cosas, pero jamás había abandonado a Bulma, y le dolió que ella le dijese eso. La separó de su abrazo, obligándola a mirarle a los ojos.

-Escuchame Bulma, y escuchame bien. Yo jamás te he abandonado.¿Entiendes?¡Nunca!.-

La joven dejó de llorar,y volvió abrazar al sayan pero ya estaba más calmada.-Cuando Trunks vino sin ti... pensé que habias muerto. Es lo peor que he sentido jamás.-

-Sigo vivo.-Replicó Vegeta.

-No te vayas Vegeta. Quédate en la tierra conmigo.-

A Vegeta le sorprendió esa petición. Pensaba quedarse alli en la tierra. No tenía ninguna intención de marcharse a ninguna parte.¿Esa era la imagen que Bulma tenia de él?¿La de un perdedor que ante la derrota la abandonaba?

-Te prometí que te marcaría. ¿Crees que lo haría y me marcharía de aqui?¿Qué sentido tiene eso?.-

Bulma se avergonzó un poco. Parecía que estaba poniendo en duda las promesas de Vegeta.

-En ese caso.-Dijo apartando su pelo de su cuello.-Márcame.-

El sayan abrió sus ojos sorprendido. Después de todo lo que había sucedido, de la muerte de Goku, de su humillación... aún asi quería ser marcada.

-Bulma, si empiezo te aviso que no podré parar.-

-Me da igual que duela,que me deje inconsciente o que casi me mate, quiero que seas mi compañero Vegeta, quiero que me marques.-

Vegeta no necesitaba ninguna prueba más, tenía claro que Bulma iba a ser su compañera, y que si no la marcaba a ella no marcaría a nadie. Se acercó lentamente y la abrazó. Sabía por lo que le habían contado que aquello podía ser doloroso, y con lo que había vivido el alma de Vegeta, todavía sería más doloroso. No quería hacerle daño, pero sería solo un momento, para estar sus almas unidas para siempre.

Cuando la boca de Vegeta entró en contacto con el cuello de Bulma el príncipe dejó de pensar, cegado por su instinto y su deseo. Clavó sus dientes en el cuello de la mujer, que contuvo sus chillidos para no despertar a nadie en la casa. Era una sensación placentera por un lado, pero muy dolorosa por otro. Su cuello se tensó, sus ojos se cerraron y notó como iba perdiendo la conciencia poco a poco. Sintió un dolor dentro del pecho terrible, como jamás había sentido. Sintió el lado más oscura del alma de Vegeta. Sintió el olor de miles y miles de cadaveres. Pero esa sensación se fue desvaneciendo para dejar otra. Unos sentimientos tan fuertes que le golpeaban en el pecho, el orgullo, el amor. Era como un éxtasis, y cuando llegó al punto más alto se desmayó.

Cuando el sayan volvió en si, vio que Bulma había perdido el conocimiento. La marca en su cuello era enorme, y estaba muy enrojecida. Le acarició suavemente la cara, y la peliazul volvió en si.

El príncipe le señaló su cuello.-Ahora te toca a ti.-

-Pero yo... no se como hacerlo.-

-Es fácil, muérdeme el cuello y sigue tu instinto. Yo te he marcado, y ya tienes que tener ese instinto dentro de ti.-

La mujer acercó lentamente su boca al cuello de Vegeta, y cuando su boca hizo contacto, supo exactamente lo que tenía que hacer. Mordió con fuerza, bebiendo la sangre que manaba de la herida. Sintió una sensación muy placentera mientras lo hacía. Cuando separó sus labios, apenas consciente de como lo había hecho, oyó un aullido ahogado de Vegeta, como un gemido, y se quedó desplomado en la cama.

Bulma no pudo evitar sonreir al verlo. Lo había visto dormir más de una vez, pero esta vez no tenía el semblante serio que le caracterizaba, sino una sonrisa.

 **Hola! Se que este capítulo ha sido un poco más cortito que de costumbre, pero me parecía mucho tocho para meterlo en el capítulo anterior. Con pena debo decir que este fic ha concluido. Célula ha sido vencido y vienen los 7 años de paz antes de la aparición de Majin Boo. Peeero no todo se acaba aqui. Voy a empezar un nuevo fic, con lo que pasó en esos 7 años que nadie vió. Este fic digamos que ha sido un poco de transición entre los 3 años primeros, y los 7 años después.**

 **Quisiera dar las gracias a todos mis lectores, y a todos los que habéis escrito y dado vuestras opiniones. Estar atentos porque en cuanto pueda publicaré el primer capítulo del nuevo fic**

 **Saludos!**


End file.
